The Change
by BleachLover2346
Summary: ' I am-... Or was Rukia Kuchiki, a high school student, 18 yrs old and was in love with the most popular guy in school. I had a bright future planned a head but it all changed when, I fall in love with him. The one I wanted became the one to change my life for the best and the worse' rating may change to M, but I dont know yet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter:1

The change

' I am- ... Or was Rukia Kuchiki, a high school student, 18 years old and was in love with the most popular guy in school. I had a bright future planned a head but it all changed when, I fall in love with him. The one I wanted became the one to change my life for the best and the worse'

Rukia's P.O.V

I shot out of bed panting as the sheet kept to my sweaty body, the room was dark as the sun was blocked out with the black curtains. I gulped as the loud echoing sounds of car engines and foot steps on the side walk filled my ears.

" Your awake" a husky voice spoke in the shadows, I frowned slightly at the voice. I knew who it was, my best friend in the world. Renji. As the red hair walked out I looked down at the sheets and felt the small tear drop soak the bed sheets.

" Did you tell him yet?" I asked. My heart raced at the moment, the one thing I didn't want was coming true. I was going to be one of them.

" He knows-" I softly cried at the words. He knew. He knew I was going to be like that, a hungry animal. Wanting nothing but to kill the first thing I see.

" Why did you tell him!" I shouted. I wanted to tell him myself and see him when that happened.

" Rukia it was all over the town news, even Kaien..." Renji trailed off which was never good in times like this.

" How is Kaien? Is he okay?" I asked the one person that was in the same place as me at the time it all changed.

" Your completely blind... Kaien is a vampire. He was never hurt in the beginning. He was apart of the plan, once you were taken care of he ditched town" Renji hissed. His fangs showing slightly as he grew angry. I only founded out he was a vampire a month ago when Rangiku told me, he was one since we were 17 well he was. Renji beening 19 and me being 18 you would think we weren't friends. But in the long run we are best friends.

" Didn't know Renji" I whispered knowing his hearing was chasing my words.

" I know. You were just trying to be helpful, like Rukia always does" he sighed and stepped away from the frame of the door.

"Is he angry?" I asked. The last thing was for him of all people to be angry.

"No, he isn't. He actually wanted to be here when you woke up again. But, Bayakua told him you weren't here" I sighed at Renji. My oldest brother was a pain in the ass, he was literally 100 years old and a pain. I was adopted into the Kuchiki's when I was merely 3 years old. Bayakua married my sister and with her came me. Hisana being caring self wasn't the type to ask for anything.

I stood from my chappy covered bed and walked to my make up table were I flicked on the lamp. The sound of chopping filled m ears from down stairs in the kitchen that was literally three floors down. With the chopping I began to hear the lamps electricity, then the feathers settling in my pillow. I covered my ears slightly as the noises got louder.

I went down to my knees and hissed in pain for my head. The noises were causing me a headache " Rukia, how bad is it?" Renji asked as he crouched down before me.

" I -I ... F-fine ... Renji" I managed to say. A look of disbelief appeared on his face. I watched as he left the room slowly, turning to look over at me to see if I was faking. When the door close behind him I messages my scalp with my fingers.

The buzzing of the electricity bugged my ears, over and over again. I gritted my teeth at the buzzing noise. When the door lock filled my ears. I looked quickly to see, my brother Bayakua. " How are you feeling?" Echoed in my mind as he spoke.

" Ummmm... " I looked over at the lamp and frowned slightly, wishing it would stop. " I'm..." It got louder and louder, the bulb burned brighter " F-Fine" I growled. I glared at the lamp cold and hard as the bulb brightened.

" Rukia, what are you looking at?" He question. I glared still at the bulb and the lamp, I wish it would just shut up.

" It's nothing" I took my eyes away from the lamp and to my brother. " is there something I can help you with, nii-sama?" He never cared really about me. I knew that for the longest time.

" I was just wondering. This stage is the most difficult for people. Everything's is more active in they're mind, I remember that part" I looked over at the lamp and growled " Hisana wants to see you... She wants to know if your okay" my sister was the most caring person in all vampire history. I wasn't around during her transition, just knowing she once went through this was heart breaking.

" O-Okay. I'll be down in a minute. " that was all I could say. The bulb was driving me up the wall.

" Alright" he spoke and exited the room.

" Wait" I stopped him " Why didn't you tell Ichigo the truth on the location I am in?"

" That boy is nothing but trouble to you. He was the reason to why you are going through this. Those people weren't after you! Just him!" Bayakua was always a stern man, demanding too.

"None of this is his fault , I chose to go there. I chose to knew everything about him, if I didn't you and Hisana would still look normal to me" don't blame him. I was the one who did all this.

" Well now, look at your choices Rukia. That got you here. I am not going to sit around and let that boy ruin your life. My foots going down" he hissed. Saddest thing was no fear overwhelmed me in the moment. I laughed at the statement, even though it wasn't funny at all.

" Your emotions are more active" he spoke as I laughed.

" I... Can't-" I laughed harder. I wanted to stop, whatever Bayakua said was never funny. Then the fear hit me hard, heart pounding as I stepped away from him into a corner.

" It's just your emotions... Don't worry to much" he turned and walked out the door. I sighed deeply as I looked over at the lamp, the buzzing still in my ears. I growled louder " Shut up" I whispered and glared. The light grew brighter and brighter still the light bulb shattered to tiny pieces. I gave a puzzled look at the shattered glass, the darkness overwhelmed my questions.

" What the hell?" I whispered as my hand touched the glass, the small shards glowed at my touched and I jumped away with a gasp. This isn't normal.

" Rukia!" Hisana called from downstairs. I scurried out the room leaving the shattered bulb behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 2 :chapter 1 the change

As I walked down the dark hallway, I heard the sound of screws in doors and the nails in the wooden floor as I walked. I stared down the stair case to see the cloth rack along with a shoe rack. The door covered to prevent light to come in. I dismounted the stairs slowly as I listened to the noises.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I whined in pain as the sunlight shot into my eyes. Using my arm to cover my eyes I hissed. " Sorry" a sweet voice spoke as they covered the light.

"Thank you" I spoke as I placed my arm to my side. I looked to see Rangiku with her mini white skirt and white under shirt showing with her red blouse.

She walked over and wrapped me into a hug " I'm sorry, Rukia" she whispered as she held me. I buried my face into her shoulder and cried slightly. I'm dead. Her hand rubbed my back as I cried, I gripped her tight as she comforted me.

Then the noise filled my ears, I looked up from Rangiku's shoulder to see the ceiling lights were on. The buzzing noise cursed my ears. Rangiku pulled away and looked at what I was glaring at " Rukia, you okay?" She asked.

I glared at the light fixtures " I-I... D... Don't k-know" I answered as the buzzing grew louder. I growled at the lights and glared again.

The light grew brighter and brighter, blinding Rangiku. When the glass shattered and fell to the floor, I cursed at the glass and went down to pick it up. When the glass glowed and shimmered at my touch. I dropped it to the floor and looked at my hand that showed with electrical current. Rangiku walked over and looked at my hands, the small pulses of electricity that ran threw it. " Rukia... Did you do that?" She asked softly.

My voice and air hitched in my throat " I-I ... Have no idea" I replied as the pulse moved around.

" We need to tell, Ichigo about this" Renji spoke from the kitchen as he looked down at the mess " She might have a defect in her blood" I froze slightly.

"A-A defect" Hisana appeared from the kitchen with her jeans and a yellow sweater. I wasn't paying attention, my gums were on fire. Bitting my lips hard as they sizzled, then rolling my tongue over them. I whimpered slightly, it killed.

" Defect, on her blood? That unheard of" Bayakua as he stood behind Hisana.

" There are humans with defects, you know like bad blood" Rangiku spoke. " The one that would know is Ichigo at the moment, since he drank from her a few times"

I gawked at my gums and molars as they burned. I pressed down hard with my fingers as they spoke, I closed my jaw tightly but that didn't work. I pressed down till my finger had my tooth mark upon it. I groaned at the feeling.

When the door jiggled I stood, my nose smelt blood and a pulse. I need to get out of here and now. When the door opened and Momo stepped in, I ran out with my fingers pressing down on my gums. Past Momo, to the street were my bare feet touched the cement. I ran as fast as I could down the side walk. " Rukia" I heard someone call but I kept running.

Passing human after human, I pressed down on my gums. Someone help me. Then I fell to the ground, wincing in pain for my scrapped knee I stood and hoped slightly. I hoped and looked down at my leg as blood seeped down, I was lost. When I bumped into someone.

" Rukia" the voice spoke I looked up to see the strawberry blonde hair and Grey eyes.

" O-Ohrime" I stuttered at the cheerleader. She smiled and looked at my clothing, my pyjama's. My short bottoms and belly shirt that revealed my stomach.

She gripped my hand and pulled me along, the grip on my hand was strong. When the sweetest and most delicious scent hit my nose, I looked down at her blue veins and bit my lip. She smelt delicious. My scent became her pulsing veins as they pumped more and more blood, my mouth began to water. The sweet scent carried in the breeze as she lead me down the street and farther from town, I smacked my lips together as the smell echoed threw my mind. 'Drink ! Feed!' My mind growled. I wanted to, but this was Orhime my friend from elementary school, who was a preppy cheerleader and was dating my friend I couldn't kill her.

As the door opened she pulled me inside. I squinted my eyes as the bright pink and sun burned my eyes. " Rukia! Why were you outside in your pyjamas?" She asked. I winced for the pain in my ears. Her voice kilt them as she spoke.

" I-I... Needed to g-get o-out f-for a while" I managed to say as the echoing high pitch voice burned my mind.

Bu-bump

Bu-bump

Bu-bump

Bu-bump

Her pulse sounded in my ear as she moved around me, I gulped as my mouth dried. My lips dried and turned white as sweat dropped slowly down my cheek. " Oh well, you can borrow some of my clothing" she smiled and tossed me a pair of her ripped jeans and a blouse, the scent pinched my nose as the fabric hit me. I took a shaky breath as she left the room and closed the door. I tossed the clothing on the floor as my heart quickened, sitting on the bed I held my head in my hands as I closed my eyes. Blood. Blood, the sweet stick substance that I craved. I wanted it. I needed it. " No killing" I whispered to myself as I rocked back and forth. I cried softly as the thought of me killing Orhime filled my mind.

Taking deep breathes I stood from the bed, took the clothing in hand as I stripped my pyjamas but left my bra and underwear on. As the fabric fit my body slightly, I closed my eyes. I went to the closet and took her brown leather belt. Looping it threw the jeans. Gripping the blouse I slipped it on my body, I buttoned up the blouse as the blue added on to my chest.

I looked in the mirror with my reflection upon it, my some-what tall body, small breast that revealed my black bra under the blouse. Down to my small hips and long legs, I ran my fingers threw my raven hair as I tried to calm down. My long raven hair that came below my breast. The heart shape snow white skin, violet eyes and rose petal lips. I trailed my hands to the necklace on my neck. The silver chain and sun gem on it. Ichigo gave it to me for my 16th birthday. I closed my eyes as the memory played.

(Flash)

I laid there in the brisk of the night, in bed. Looking down at the book in my lap, my favourite book The summoning by : Kelly Armstrong. I looked over at the alarm clock on my bed side dresser to see 11:59 "One minute" I muttered. In one minute I was 16, no longer 15. I was officially a young adult, everything would be opened up. Driving, clubbing, traveling and being responsible for myself.

I looked over the page as I sighed and looked back at the clock still 11:59, the second countdown was going in my head ' 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14-' I heard the tree outside my window move and looked over to see the wind. I closed the book and closed my eyes as I moved to the window.

As I looked out I saw nothing, I shook my head. Just my brain pulling pranks on me. I turned and looked at my clock " 9..8...7...6...5...4...3..2..1-"

"Happy Birthday" a husky voice whispered in my ear. I jumped back quickly. Like the wind arms wrapped around my waist and I was on the mattress, I felt his lips on mine as he kissed me. I replied, I inhaled slightly taking in the husky, spice of him. Large hands graced my neck as he brought me closer. I placed my hands on his chest gripped onto his cotton shirt. He pulled away slowly kissed me again and pulled away.

As my eyes opened I saw his tanned skin, perfect lips, amber eyes and bright orange hair. I gently played with his hair with my fingers and smiled. " Happy Birthday" he whispered.

I chuckled softly and kissed his lips. I laid back down on the bed and looked over at the lamp " sixteen... How old are you again?" I asked. He smirked at the question, I knew he was older but I wanted to know.

Placing his forehead against mine he smiled " I am not telling you, Rukia" he spoke. His breath against my skin sent chills down my spine.

I licked my lips and smiled evilly " But, I am the birthday girl" I teased. The burn of the amber was happy and bright.

" No" he chuckled.

"Why? You think age will scare me" I kissed him again.

"Maybe... "

" Ichigo, pleaaaaassse" I begged

"Fine" he sighed I squealed in happiness " I'm 987 years old" he spoke with his eyes closed.

" God your old" I tossed my head to the side. I looked over with the corner of my eye to see his smirk. I looked back over and smiled " Don't worry, I still love you" I whispered. Ichigo smiled and kissed me softly.

" I brought you something to celebrate" he smiled and pulled away from me. I sat up and watched as he walked to my desk, there near my key board was a small cake.

I gasped and walked over with a smile as I looked down a the cake. The lilac base, white and light grey snowflakes everywhere. Tiny sugar pearls on the bottom. Happy Birthday Rukia was on the top in black icing. I hugged his side and lead in " I love it" I whispered.

" I'm glade you do" he smiled down at me, I kissed his cheek and snapped a picture with my camera.

" Where'd you get it done?" The work was pure and elegant. So perfect it was unbelievable , the maker had to be a pro.

Ichigo chuckled and took the lid off " I made it" he answered. My heart stopped as I looked over to see him cutting the cake. As he gave me the plastic plate with the fork. I smiled and went to my bed, were he joined me with no plate.

" Your not having any" I spoke after I ate another piece. I looked over at him as he smiled and shook his head. I kissed his cheek and then moved inch by inch to his lips.

As I pulled away I smiled, he was so real " I still can't believe your a vampire" I whispered. He smiled as I held his arm " Your so warm.." I spoke as the warm skin heated mine. I looked into his eyes as he smiled " You don't have fangs". I kissed his ear and giggled " No pointed ears... So perfect" whispered.

Ichigo smiled and held me tight. " I have a gift for you" he whispered I looked at him puzzled. What could I have that I already didn't. I have a god for a boyfriend who was sweet and well- perfect.

I watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver box, placing it in my hand he smiled. I opened it to see the necklace, I gasped and took it out. " C-Can you?" I asked holding out the necklace.

"O-Of course" he smiled and lifted my hair, the scent brushed his nose and the slight veins were under his eyes. As he pulled the necklace on her looked away.

I took his chin with my finger, looking at me he was soft and sad. " I want you to" I whispered and traced his face with my fingers. "Its okay" I whispered and guided him to my neck. "I want you to, have a taste" I closed my eyes as his lips touched my skin.

" I c-can't" he whispered. I looked over at him "Once I start I won't stop" he whispered. I looked into his eyes and kissed his lips " I *kiss* trust *kiss* you" I spoke as he left my lips and trailed down my jaw to my neck I waited.

When the soft song of fang sounded in my ears, I held my breath. When the soft feeling dug into my flesh. I gasped slightly at the touch, the sensation filled my mind. I moaned as he drank more and more.

(Flash)

I gasped as I opened my eyes and the light burned them, I dropped to me knees as I tended to my eyes. Taking shaky breathes I opened my eyes slightly. " Rukia, you okay in there?" Orhimes voice echoed in my skull.

I grimaced " Y-Yeah" I called as I walked to the door, I entered the room. My eye burned like hell. I winced in pain and tears fell from them. " C-Can you..." I trailed off as the pain grew " t-t-turn off the lights" I spoke.

" I can cover the windows for you" Orhime suggested as she scurried to the windows and pulled the curtains down. The light disappeared and my eyes stopped watering. I wiped the other tears and opened my eyes " T-Thank you" I spoke and she nodded.

A flick was heard and the buzzing started, to add in chopping and the stove turning on was in my ears. Then the smell of raw meat was in the air " I'll make you something to eat, since you look hungry" I grimaced at her voice.

" N-No I'm okay. You don't have to cook me anything" I managed


	3. Chapter 3

Page 3-chapter1 : the change

Ichigo's P.O.V  
The phone rang in my ear as I sat in my car, the black metal and the sun burning the paint. I grabbed the phone and flipped it open. Today I was angry. I wasn't allowed to help her, I couldn't see her. " What!" I hissed into the phone.

" Ichigo" Renji spoke on the other line. Rolling my eyes I messaged my temples.

" Fuck you" I spoke as I heard the fuming anger on the other line.

"WHY YOU-" someone took the phone from him. " Renji shut up" a voice spoke on the other line. I didn't want to hear them, I wanted to be with

Rukia. In her room. Helping her with the change, but they were the barrier.  
" Ichigo, we need you help" Rangiku was serious which was a huge change.

" Why! You people won't tell me where my girlfriend is! So why must I help you!" I shouted. I could kill them. They were hiding her, my love and soul mate.

" Ichigo! Rukia ran off" I froze. She ran off! Her change wasn't completed. Rukia could die, she was in danger. I hung the phone up as I stepped into the sun, with a flash I ran to the Kuchiki house. I ran threw the door. " Ichgio" Rangiku muttered as she placed the phone down.

I looked down at the shattered glass. What the hell? "Ever heard of a broom and dust pan" I stared at the glass. A hand slapped my head and snapped back to see Hisana with her fangs out.

" WELL IM SORRY MY BABY SISTER KEEPS BREAKING LIGHT BULBS!" She yelled as she started to sweep up the shattered glass.

" W-What do you mean ' breaking' " I asked. No one in all vampire history was known for such a thing, it was impossible to control a element or have control of one.

" Did Rukia have defected blood?" Bayakua asked. I wanted to feed the man to wolves in the forest and the council, he was the reason why I didn't get to see Rukia.

" No! Rukia was not defective... She was the best drink ever" I closed my eyes remembering her pulse and taste of sweet and hot blood.

" If she doesn't then how did she..." Renji trailed off looking at the glass, if she wasn't defective then what was she? "Perhaps she has a blood connection" he muttered.  
" Hisana, did your family have any witch craft in it?" If witch craft was involved then the council would want a hold of Rukia, she would be hunted for the want. The council will use her as a weapon.

Hisana stood with a puzzled look, dropping the broom and dusty pan she walked to the basement. " Come on" she called as she disappeared into the dark.

I walked down the creaky stairs with Momo behind me, the smell of her blood in the air disgusted me. Ever since the first taste of Rukia, I was hooked. No other blood was delicious. My body would sip up the others blood and Rukia's it would saver. I continued down the stairs to see Hisana on a old couch.

" My father kept a family spiritual book" Hisana flipped open the book and dust flew in the air. Flipping page after page my amber eyes read them

quickly, vampires, ghost seeker , speakers to the dead, souls, wolves and witches. She stopped flipping and read. " Our Anut Fray was a witch, she was kilt at the age of 21 and didn't have kids.. So the blood line went cold" she closed the book and sighed " So we have no witch blood"

" I-If you really wanted to know... Your better off going to Orhimes house" Momo spoke, the girl wasn't so useless after all. I looked over at her.

" Why? Orhime is human" I was sure of that. She had blood and a pulse, but witches were human too.

" S-S-She's a witch a-and has the w-witches grim book at her house" Momo stuttered. I rolled my eyes you would think she would be okay with the whole vampire thing by now.

" We have to find Rukia first , by now she will be extremely sensitive with her body and feelings. She'll be around humans and want to feed" Bayakua said, he always sounded so cold when talking about Rukia.

" I'll find her" I spoke and walked to the stairs " And when I do, she is coming with me" I wasn't going to let the women I love sit in a house with vampires who, didn't respect her. Especially Bayakua, I may be 989 years old and living on my own but I wasn't going to let this happen.

" W-Why?" Rangiku asked. Really her, not Hisana or Bayakua that is pathetic.

I turned and looked down at her " I won't let Rukia come to a house were she isn't respected by the head" I growled and flashed out of the room.  
I ran down the side walk and stopped right in the middle of a group, sniffing the air. I caught her. Looking to the east I closed my eyes, walking the street as I headed that way.

Her pulse was weakening at the time, I could tell with the soft rhythm of her beat. As I turned left the scent got strong. I froze in my spot as her pulse quickened, her scent got stronger. Did she feed?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: the change

Rukia's P.O.V

Using my nail I pressed into my burning gums. I didn't listen to Orhime as she cooked, my eyes bolted from the stove to the ceiling lights then to the sink with the dripping water. My throat was drier then the desert, I looked dead.

The buzzing of the light fixture was pissing me off, I growled lightly and glared at the light. When my glare was interrupted by the plate placed in front me. It looked good but smelt disgusting, the rice and currie. I shallowed slightly and stared at the dish " T-Thank you Orhime" I managed to say.

" No problem Rukia! " she squealed and made my ear bleed. She sighed and took a bit of her food, I watched slightly " I was surprised when the town news showed your accident" she spoke with rice in her mouth.

" What about it?" I asked and poked the currie with my fork. I placed some on the fork and went to put it into my mouth.

" I mean, that accident was terrible. I was surprised when they said you survived it" I froze at the recall of what happened. The memory never came threw to me.

" W-Why aren't you at school today?" It was a school day, shouldn't she be in school for the day with Uryuu and Chad.

" Oh! It's lunch right now! I'm heading back soon, lets walk together" she stood with her empty bowl.

I shoved the food into my mouth. I covered my mouth as the vomit raised in my throat, I was going to threw up. Orhimes back was turned as I quickly rid of what was still on my plate into her trash can. " Rukia you don't look so go" she spoke and I nodded.

Scurrying to the washroom, I slammed the door shut and fell to my knees as the vomit flowed out. I leaned back on the tub and closed my eyes, when I heard a shatter of glass. I held my breath when the scent of blood filled my nose. I flushed the toilet and stood at the sink, my crust white lips and dark circled eyes. I opened my mouth to see my red gums, I was distracting myself from the blood. " O-O-Ohrime, y-you o-o-okay?" I spoke covering my nose with my hand.

There on the floor was the glass, Orhime cleaning it with her bleeding hand that dipped onto the floor. My heart quickened and the smacking of my lips was sounded in my mind. I back away from her and closed my eyes as my mouth watered for the blood. I didn't move.

Orhime cleaned the glass quickly and was washing out he wound. I felt the sweat cake my back as the water turned red from her blood. When the bandage was wrapped around her hand she smiled and grabbed my hand. Pulling me to the door, she tossed me old sneakers that I pulled on. Pulling out the door the sun burned my eyes causing me to close them.

She guided me threw the group of people as they crossed the street, the beating of the hearts and veins in my ear as she walked me away. I saw in the corner of my eye the orange hair and raven locks.

" Man your short" Ichigo snickered getting a kick from the raven haired girl. He hopped around slightly.

" Shut up Baka!" She yelled and stomped away. He hurried to her side and gripped her wrist. " Let me go" she ordered

"No..." He spoke and sniffed the air, the girl gawked and twisted his wrist unlocking her. She bolted to her home were she locked her door and the pounding of the door was blurred out.

My attention was focused back into the present day. As they were blown in the breeze. I closed my eyes only to hear my heart beating slowly, my vision blurred as my eyes opened. " Rukia" a voice spoke over me as I kept my eyes closed.

" Ruuuuuukiaaaa" a deep voice spoke. I tossed my head and winced in pain for my gums and eyes as they stayed closed. My fingers shot to my mouth as I felt the cold breeze touch my gums, I moaned as I gabbed my nails into my gums.

" What is she doing?" A voice echoed in my ears, I hissed at the volume and hissed.

" Rukkkkiaaaa" the sweet voice spoke and got closer to my face. I smelt the hot and stick blood zooming in the person, the red and blue veins in my mind made my mouth water. I stand up and rubbed my eyes, looking threw my fingers I saw the several shoes walking around.

" Oh no" I gasped and scurried backwards. Only to meet a locker, looking up my eye burned in hunger. Uryuu , Chad and Orhime were looking down at me. 'Run' was all that crossed my mind as I slid up the locker to my feet.

" Rukia, I'm so glade your alright!" A sweet voice squealed. I looked over to see Nel and Grimmejow together. Grimme looked at me with questionable eyes as Nel ran at me.

" D-Don't touch me!" I yelled and backed away quickly. Then someone grabbed my shoulder, turning I glared at the person. " What did I say!" I screamed and the lights brightened. I gripped the neck of the persons neck and slammed them into a locker. " Why are you here?" I asked in the ear with a hiss.

Choking. Choking from my hand he growled " What are you talking about... Rukia?" He asked as I glared with evil. My future, my soul, my wants and needs, the plans I had were all thrown away because of him.

I released his neck and stepped back " Kaien. You will die by my hand. If not me then Ichigo, I will promise you that I will have your head on a dish. I'll dance in glory as your mounted on my wall. Play darts with your chest and crush you like you did my humanity" I hissed. He looked terrified at my words and walked away out the school. The buzzing scurried my brain as I laughed more and more, looking up at the light I glared and it broke.

" Oh dear" Nel exclaimed as she stepped away from the glass. I shook my head and felt tired, I dropped to the floor and gripped my head as my brain buzzed. I rocked back and forth as the buzzing grew.

The bell rang and everyone scrambled to classes, Nel grabbed my hand and dragged me to class.

Standing in front of the class room I froze at the door. Students in they're seats and looking over at me, the teacher was wide eyed at the moment.

Bu-bump

Bu-bump

Bu-bump

Bu-bump

All the heart beats. I held my breath trying to not have the scent fill my mind, I went to step back when the teacher dropped his chalk and the bang echoed in my ears.

" R-R-Ruki-a" the teacher spoke. He walked closer and I stepped back, I couldn't have him touch me the urge was to much. I wanted to grab his neck and suck his blood till he was dust. I actually can't believe I just thought that. My lips became crusty as his scent brushed my nose, mouth dry and scratchy. I softly smacked my lips together trying to get moisture in my throat, but nothing.

" How are you?" The teacher approached me again and I panicked, I slammed into the wall. Glued and my raven hair covering my face as the panic covered my face. I covered my mouth as I cried in silence.

"... I'm f-fine" I managed to croak and wiped the tears away. I looked up to Ichigo's seat that was empty, he wasn't there today. My heart stopped in my chest, the pain filled my soul. I grimaced in pain as I held onto my chest in the pain, I began to pant as the scent of blood got stronger and stronger. My mouth drier and drier till it looked dead like a ghost. My cheeks hollowed out and bags appeared under my eyes, dark like the night.

" Rukia" Grimmejow gasped at the sight, he knew what was happening.

" ... I-I...mm... going to t-take m-m-my s-seat" stuttered and ran to the chair in the middle. The hunger was eating me alive as I sat. All the pulses in my ear as the scent teased my senses. ' FEED DAMMIT!' My mind screamed but I didn't oblige to the demanded.

The teacher rambled on and on at the chalk board about the Attack on the harbour in Japan. My heart raced as he spoke about the blood bathe and all the death, the image filled my mind the seeking blood on the ground. I bit my lips from a moan.

I looked at the door way to see Ichigo with his leather jacket and ripped jeans on, back pack slugged over his shoulder and a red t-shirt on. Sunglasses covering his amber orbs as he walked in. The number of the class was room 693. English. Of my first year, he walked over to the teacher who nodded.

" Class we have a new student! Ichigo Koursaki" the women announced as Ichigo nodded his head. She looked around the room " Ah! You can sit next to Rukia" she spoke.

I looked to my right to see myself near the window. With a black thin sweater on with a purple shirt underneath, deep blue jeans on with sneaker. My hair was short as I looked at the boy who smiled down at me. He sat to her left, never taking his eyes off her.

As the English class continued they stared at each other she chuckled softly at a note he gave her. I remembered the note in my mind ' I wonder if the teacher knows her butt is bigger then the moon' A, class joke.

She tried to pay attention to the teacher, but he would poke her side softly. She would giggle and look over at him. Then back at the teacher. The seasons out side changed and the two got closer, till they were a couple. Before a class, she was sitting on her desk, with him between her legs. His hand cupping her face as she looked up at him, he leaned down and captured her lips. She leaned away a little as she giggled then went back to his lips.

I jumped when the bell rang and the two disappeared. That was the first time I laid eyes on Ichigo. I scrambled out of my seat as the blood smelt in my nose.

As I made it to the hallway the world got dizzy, my footing was lost and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see the doors opening from the entrance and the orange. " Rukia!" He shouted and ran to me. The sound of his shoes were heard as I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 5: chapter 2: the Change

Ichigo's P. O.V

As she fell my heart quickened to the pace of the event. I ran to her only to see Grimmejow walking out with a scowl on his face " Pick her up" he ordered. Who was he to order me around!

I crouched down to her and looked at the hollowed cheeks from hunger. Crusty lips that smacked together trying to get moisture. I didn't want this for her. Lifting her head I noticed the stress filled shadowed bags under her eyes, touching her cheek I felt the cold ice of her flesh.

Carrying her like a bride, I stood and never took my eyes off her. My human, my love , my future and soul mate were taken by that asshole. What could I do for her?

" She didn't survive that accident did she?"Grimmejow asked. I peered up at the vampire with firing eyes.

" How could she when Kaien caused it all" I hissed and turned around. I walked down the hall with her in arms as people stared, most whispered as Rukia snuggled into me for warmth.

I kicked the school door open to see the sun. A slight cry was heard from my arms, looking down I noticed Rukia whimpering from the bright ball " It's okay" I whispered in her ear. She seemed to calm down from my voice. Pain was all I saw from her, Kaien caused my love pain.

Holding her close to me I zoomed to my house. In the middle of the forest, far and alone. The open concept and dark mid evil feel. Looking behind me I saw Grimmejow with his head bowed. Opening the dark brown door I sighed and walked inside.

The dark room with the old chest wood furniture, roaring fireplace and statues. Walking on the green rug I gently laid her body on the leather couch, brushing her hair from her face I grinned softly.

The chilling skin tingled my skin, I grabbed the sheep wool blanket and placed it over her body for warmth. Walking to the door, I walked back outside we're Grimmejow was leaning against a tree.

" Are you out of your damn mind!" He yelled as I walked forward, I knew that Rukia shouldn't be out but there wasn't anything I could have done. I wasn't allowed to see her. " It's one thing to make a fledgling but letting it out in public"

That snapped my heart. I flashed and threw him to a tree " I didn't turn her" I growled threw my fangs. " I never wanted this for her! She deserved better!" I growled again and released him roughly.

" Then who did dumb ass?!" Grimmejow yelled. I turned my head slightly and closed my eyes.

" Kaien" I whispered that was the name. I wanted to kill him but there was nothing I could do. Rukia was going to change and all I could do was help her and support her. Never leave her, like I never wanted.

"W-What?" Grimmejow backed away from me as he walked into a circle lightly. Kaien was our friend and family, never did I think he would do this.

" He was the one who threw her over the cliff into the lake, filled with rocks" I hated the way she dead. For nothing, just for the council.

" H-He would never do such a t-" Grimmejow had to accept the fact he betrayed us for the council.

" He did for the council!" I yelled and ran my fingers threw my orange locks. I paced slightly as I panted, he killed her. Why her? Just for me to suffer. Well I will not suffer I have her forever.

" Who's blood was it that changed her? Was it his? If it was then he is st-" why couldn't he accept the fact, Kaien betrayed us all. He was nothing but a puppet for the council, playing with our lives and loves. Making us suffer, weep, scream, curse, yell and moron. Beat us down.

I walked away slightly and looked back at him " He didn't even know! He was going to kill her and the leave! Knowing how I love her!" I yelled and started to breath heavily.

" Then who Ichigo" he was stern as he peered at me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

" I did" is whispered. I gave her the blood hours before she was kilt, thank god I did too. Without it she would be a cold corps, a breathless soul and body.

" What? Say that louder" he heard me, I knew that for sure. Or was he going deaf? I took a deep breath as the pine and oak scent swirled in my nose.

" I did" I spoke and looked over at him. His face shocked at my words, it was me. I protected her with everything, my blood was still in her veins as she died.

" Why did you?" He was finally getting it, good I was getting tired of the game he played. Dumb and stupid.

" She was injured back in the forest when I found her. Half alive. She lost so much blood her heart was going thin. So I gave her blood and returned her home. Which was a bad idea, she should been with me. If she was I... I... She wouldn't be in this place now" I turned away again and went to walked away as the salty, warm tears went down my cheeks.

" What are you going to do?" My plan. I had none, so far it was have Rukia live with me. Move far from Karakura town to maybe Russia. Live and marry, stay in secret as we lived in the deep woods were we would be happy and away from people and vampires. In centuries times they would think we were dead, come back and live here. We would just disappear.

" What I should have done a long time ago, have her with me all moments of the day" I growled and flashed away. Street after street I looked around and walked to the door, opening it up I closed my eyes. Walking into the dark and up the stairs.

" What are you doing" Renji spoke as he watched me walk up the stairs. I looked back at him and glared. My hate for the red head was out of the world, he was like the devil and I'm a god. War was all we wanted together.

" Why didn't she feed" I snarled as he sighed. Rukia wouldn't be so bad if she fed and got the change over with, she needed the blood in her system. To reborn her cells and brain along with scenes with out it she would die.

" Bayakua didn't want her to feed by force, he knew Rukia would never drink-" Hisana walked out of the kitchen with her dish towel and soft spoken look. Once I heard Bayakau I knew what and why she hasn't fed.

" She would have. Bayakua just wanted her dead, he never liked her or thought much of her. To him she is a burden and a waste of food, money and shelter. He wanted her to die during the change" I spoke and continued up the stairs, walking passed the main bedroom and to the last door on the right I turned the knob.

Pushing the door open I smiled at the bunnies on her unmade bed, the Chappy crap on the floor and near the window. I loved her. But not that stupid rabbit. I wanted to be out of the house quickly so I could get back to Rukia and have her feed. Flashing around I stuffed her clothing, hair needs, makeup, phone, laptop and iPod in. When I heard the door squeak open I looked over to see the man who was planning to kill her of lack of food. I gripped a Chappy stuffed animal as I looked at the man. " Bayakua" I hissed slightly and went back to packing.

Bayakua looked over at the dresser and the empty room, he stepped toward me and grabbed my shoulder " Where are you going to take my sister?" He asked I turned and looked at him coldly.

" She's living with me, since you didn't feed her and wanted her to die of starvation I'm taking her" I spoke and walked by him. I didn't need this, Rukia was at my place, soon to wake

up and be hungry I needed to get her food.

" I wasn't going to force her to drink blood" he hissed and glared at me.

" Lies! She drank my blood with no thought, she was fine with feeding. You just wanted her out of your hair. The whole accident was a huge step back in your plan. The first plan you had was to wait till she grew old and died. With her gone you and Hisana could leave, never look back at her. But her being kilt and changing was a big thing. She would never die, you would be stuck with her forever. So starve her, she'll die by the end of the day" I spoke and walked to the door " Well, think it as me saving you the time and effort of actually trying to kill her by having her live with me" I left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 2: page 6: The change

Rukia's P.O.V

The smell of pine and winter trees filled my nose, fluttering my eyes I saw the forest. The floor covered with dead needles and on going life, sitting up was easy. Sticks broke . I panicked and looked about, to only see the fog bank and tall trees, I heard soft crying from a tone of roots from fallen trees.

Standing I listened to the echoing noises as my bare feet snapped sticks and mud caked them. Leaves joined them as I walked. In the distance I saw the orange hair and raven hair. I ran to them quickly as I stopped in the sense.

Her back against a large tree kept her in places, staring into her loves eyes she held her breath. " You don't scare me" she croaked as she touched his chest softly. He grabbed her hand, holding it in his " You will never scare me" she moved closer to his face. Breath on his cheeks and his lips lingered near hers.

Pulling away Ichigo scowled " Why not? Don't you fear that I will latch on to your beautiful neck and suck all your pure liquid, till your dry. You should be terrified" he spoke as his fangs appeared.

" I don't know. Should I be terrified or flattered from your words" she approached him again. She traced his face slightly as she smiled " I will not fear what has been living among me for days and hours. I shall fear what is lurking after me in the dark, you have nothing for me to fear" she spoke as she let her hand drop.

Ichigo flashed up to her, she stepped back and fell on some roots " I'm a monster! A vampire! You must fear me!" He shouted.

Rubbing her head she winced, looking up at him she sighed. Finally got to her feet " A monster? Is that what you think you are? A flesh tarring monster, who takes children from they're beds, has fur and horns" she spoke and stepped closer " I look at you and think of a teenager, who fears getting close with people. To fall in love. I see no horns on your head or fur on your skin, you definitely aren't a monster" she looked into his eyes and turned away. " Besides, humanity is more of a monster. Killing each other for nothing and distorting trees. You should be the one to fear me, the human who kills the planet" she exclaimed. Did she really get say that?

" Your talking about the planet, when you just found out I'm a vampire" Ichigo looked puzzled. I was too, god was I down right stupid. She walked forward as he stepped back away from her.

When she had him against a tree she closed her eyes, opening them she looked into the amber " If people of the same sex can be together, if loins and lambs, killers and innocent, cats and dogs. Why not a vampire and human. There are couples out there that are odd like Elton Jhon and his lover, two man. So why not one frozen teenager and a beating heart girl" she was inches from his face.

" Your one stupid girl Rukia Kuchiki" he smiled. She giggled.

"That's what my English teacher says, since I pay way to much attention on the boy beside me in class. So I'm used to it" the were blown away in the breeze as the crying got louder.

I walked down a hill to see the river and a large tree trunk, were I sat sobbing. Covering her mouth she was in panic, a snap of a stick sounded as she sat there. I looked at the group of vampires, the council and members. Gin, Aizen, Yama, Tosen, Kenpachi, Soi fon and others.

She held her breath as Gin walked over, looking down at her he smiled " Oooh Yama, we have our girl" he spoke threw her from the trunk.

Her body hit the large tree, she yelped in pain as her head bleed. "Well, what a beauty Ichigo has. To bad we must kill her" Yama spoke with his long grey beard.

She held her breath at the sight "Please don't" she pleaded and fall to the ground.

Aizen walked forward and gripped her cheeks roughly " But we will, drink you dry and rip you to shreds" he whispered as she squirmed.

" Aizen, kill her and let us leave this town. It is rather ugly" Yama spoke as he walked away.

She gulped as Aizen smiled. " Yes sir" he hissed in his fangs and bit her neck. She yelled in pain as her hand gripped a stick, with a quick hand she stabbed it into his throat. He released and screamed in pain. Her feet took her to the river were she ran up the hill, towards me. Aizen hissed as he ripped the stick away.

Scurrying up the muddy hill Rukia grasped her leaking neck as the blood poured out. Panting as she lost her footing she slid down the hill right into the vampires grasp. She screamed as he latched on again, sucking till she had a bare soft pulse.

I ran down the hill and to her. Gasping as Aizen walked away thinking she was dead. " N-N-No" I cried. This is how I died, she was breathing lightly but not much. Was the council flashed away I yelled for help but nothing.

Leaves crunched as the wind zoom, trees blurred. I looked behind me thinking the council came back to finish the job, only to meet Ichigo. He walked over with tears streaming from his eyes and dropped to his knees in front of her. " Help her!" I screamed as he cried.

" I-I. ... C..higo" she whispered. He froze and looked up to see her eyes slightly opened as she grinned slightly " I... m.. not that eas-y to k-kill" she finished.

Ichigo quickly bite his wrist and offered it to her, with no words she sucked the blood and the wounds healed. As the wounds disappeared she continued to suck, not letting go of his wrist. Blood softly dipped from the corner of her mouth as she continued " R-Rukia" he spoke as she kept sucking. " Jesus" he said as she released his wrist and gasped for air.

Ichigo smiled at her as he looked at the red lush lips and line of blood falling down. " You have some blood" he pointed, with her tongue she chuckled and leaned back. Bitting her lips slightly as closed her eyes " And your human, god I wonder what you'll be like as a vampire" he chuckled.

"It's j-just... Your blood tasted... so g-good" she managed to say. I bite my lips as I looked at the two, only if they knew she dies in a few hours.

A bright light burned my eyes as the picture left my vision. I screamed slightly as a loud buzzing noise echoed in my brain, dropping to my knees I cried.

" Rukia, you need to help me" I opened my eyes at the voice. Holding my breath I uncovered my ear.

" W-What's wrong Kaien" my voice sounded in panic, I looked over to see she was in our house, still in her clothing. Jeans and a baggy shirt, I squinted my eyes I knew the shirt. They widened like plates. It's Ichigo's. what the hell!

" I'm at the cliff, near the rocks. M-Miyako jumped in and I can't find her" the act of panic and sad dripped in his ears as he spoke on the phone. My cousin was all the way in her bed, on the other side of town sleeping. Knowing her act and depression she went, running down the stair to her car. I ran after her and banged on the hood " DON'T GO! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed but she started the engine as back away. " NO!" I shrieked.

As the car drove away I chased after her, then I was in the car. She was so panicked for her cousin, adjusting her mirrors as she drove. Whirling down the road I jerked slightly " Wow! Slow down, or you'll crash" I exclaimed then in the middle of the road was a deer, she moved the car and hydro plate into a hydro poll. I watched from the side " I told you" was all I could say.

When the door opened she bolted out into the woods, the live wire stung her slightly but she kept going. I ran after her as we made it to the cliff, there was Kaien yelling for Miyako and crying. " W-Where'd she fall?" She asked looking over the edge, with a evil smile Kaien walked behind her.

" To the right" he spoke and pushed her in, the eery scream burned my ears. The splash sounded and I looked over to see the red water splash up with my blood. I was dead.

I glared at Kaien " YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed and threw rocks but they went threw him " YOU KILL ME!" I shrieked and looked over at the blood. I dropped to knees. Covering my mouth I screamed in a cried " Help" I shrieked as tears flooded from my eyes, I scurried to the edge as my body floated up. All the cuts and wounds visible, blood poured from her lips as she floated, I gasped for air as I looked down at her " O-Oh god! No!" I cried. That was how I died.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter2: Page 7: The Change

Rukia's P.O. V

I shot up from the couch to see the roaring fire, the blanket. I gasped slightly as the dream kept in my memory, I felt a calm of relief wash on me as arms wrapped around me. Turning in the arms I embraced the person in return. The husky smell and bright hair on my cheek and I gripped them. " Ichigo" I whispered in a soft cry.

His hold tightened as I cried, I sniff slightly for air as he squeezed me. Running my fingers threw his hair I closed my eyes. I wanted to stay like this. With him holding me, like nothing was going to happen to me.

" I'm sorry" I whispered into his neck, it was all my fault I was going to become a vampire. " I'm sorry" I repeated as my hold on him tightened.

" It's not your fault" I heard. The grip tightened on me and he held me. Was he crazy, it was my fault. I went to Kaien, crashed. I died because of me, I killed myself.

"It was my fault. I went to Kaien, crashed and then let him trick me into going to the cliff. I'm all to blame, for my death " I pulled away from him and closed my eyes as my death flashed in front of my eyes.

" Don't matter who's fault it is, you need to feed" I looked over to see Grimmejow with a glass of blood. I needed to complete the change but, could I just let my dreams leave me.

" I know" I whispered as he walked close to me. As he reached Ichigo took the blood in hand. " Is it from a bag or human?" I asked. Was there a difference?

" It's from my fridge, so yeah a bag" Ichigo spoke " You need to drink it" I honestly didn't care where it was from, all I wanted was to drink the blood.

I grabbed the glass and raised it to my lips. With one movement I drank the liquid. No breathing required. The blood tasted weird, bitter and plain. I placed the glass down and gasped for air, I felt no different.

"God" Grimmejow whispered as he looked out at me, I felt hot at the moment. " H-How do you feel?" He asked stepping closer and flicking on the light.

The buzzing was louder then better, I shrieked and covered my ears " TURN THEM OFF!" I screamed. I jumped over the couch and looked over at light that popped. I coughed slightly and panted. The two were staring at me with awe, I coughed again.

" What the hell was that!" Grimmejow shouted and ran to me, I coughed more and more. It got so bad I was on my knees in pain, lights turned on a brightened then were black. Vomit bubbled in my throat as I stood, Ichigo stood next to me and walked me to the bathroom.

As soon as I was in the bathroom I scrambled to the toilet. I fell to my knees and leaned over the toilet. The blood vomit flooded out like Nigeria Falls. The water boiled with the red, as I continued. My hunger was multiplied. Why didn't the bag work ? It should have.

I gasped for air as I leaned back on to the tub, swiftly flushed the toilet and watched the red swirl around and then disappear. I closed my eyes tired from all the energy gone from my body. When Ichigo lifted me and walked out of the washroom,I held on to him.

" Why did it work?" Grimmejow asked. I kept my eyes closed as the leaves moving in the breeze outside were sounded in my ears.

" I don't know, maybe she needs fresh" Ichigo answered. Then in the breeze I heard a branch snap, I opened my eyes quickly gripped Ichigo tighter. In my ears I heard talking maybe from a phone or in person.

" I-Ichigo" I panicked. When I heard the steps coming towards the house I froze. Eyeing the door, someone was coming. The knob turned slightly and I buried my face into his chest " Someone's at the door" I croaked.

Grimmejow walked to the door swiftly and opened it. I looked over and was terrified at the face, the cocky smile. Ichigo held me tighter as he moved backwards slowly. " A-Aizen" Grimmejow stuttered.

The breeze blew my hair as he ran down the stairs, he was here to kill me. I knew he was. When the basement door opened and Ichigo flashed inside with me I looked up. We were in the cellar, dark and cold as he moved to the back.

I heard a click from the cellar door, light poured in from the door. I held my breath as the sound of footsteps coming down were heard. As the feet were seen Ichigo placed me down on the floor, he went to go but I held on to his arm " No, don't go" I whispered to him.

He cupped my face with his hands and looked into my eyes " I won't let him take you. When I return we're going to have you fed. I lost you once, I won't let that happen again" he whispered.

" You better come back" I looked over at the stairs as a creak sounded as the sight of leather shoes appeared. I moved my hair way from my neck " A bit for a battle" whispered. I wasn't dead yet, but close.

" Your crazy" he smirked and I glared. He sighed and leaned down, I felt the fangs dig into my skin as he began to drink. Taking deep breath I eyed the shoes that moved down more and more. Ichigo released with a pant " What?"

" You taste human" he panted and went to the stair. Human. I was dead, I can't be human. Was I just dreaming or was this real. It was real not a dream. I jumped when I heard a bang from the stairs.

Looking up I saw Aizen hissing as Ichigo slammed him against the stairs. Looking around for something to help I panted. Looking back over I noticed Aizen was gone. I smiled and walked over but that was a bad decision, a hand covered my mouth muffling a scream. " I thought I killed you" I squirmed and screamed trying to be released.

All my fight tired me out in seconds, I stopped. " Good girl, now up the stairs" he hissed. I walked over to the stairs with his hand over my mouth as I moved. Eyes towards the floor watching each stair pass. What was I going to do?

Passing by the lite lights I closed my eyes and listened to the echoing buzz. That's it! I opened my mouth and bit down on his flesh as hard as possible, Aizen screamed in pain and released me.

Run. I ran to the door and opened it to see the dark night forest, my bite wouldn't keep him long. I looked at the light with cold eyes and they popped.

Running seemed like a nightmare, my joints were on the burn as I ran. Sliding under branches and feeling stick stab my bare feet on the cold mud floor,caking my feet with the mess. Dirt marks on my clothing as I slid, I heard branches snap and the leaves move, panic filled my face as I ran fast. When I heard a growl.

A white blur went by as I ran, I heard the growling in my ears. Looking around I saw the blur. My heart pounded as I ran till I tripped on a log, rolling down a slight slope I yelped softly. The world was a rolling hill as I yet down, till I was stopped by a large rock. I whimpered for the pain of my stomach and rib cage. That all disappeared and I heard a growl in front of me.

Looking up I saw the white blur. A white, large mountain wolf.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 2: page8: The Change

Rukia's P.O.V.

White. All I saw was white in my face, the fur and the aqua eyes. Pearly white fangs as the wolf growled, holding my breath I didn't break contact with the eyes. Slowly I stepped back in a crouched position. When a branch snapped I looked over at the forest were branches broke and leaves shot up, threw the corner of my eye I noticed the wolf looking that way alway. Ears flickering in the sounds . I knew who it was snapping the branches looking for me, Aizen.

A heard tortured my ears as the wolf bolted up the hill toward Aizen as he searched. When he left I scurried away into a ran, down the hill as the sound of a scream and bark were heard from behind me.

Leaping from rock to rock I balanced my body, for the fear I'd fall into the river that flowed. As soon as my feet touched the mud my body fell to the wet ground covering me head to toe. I didn't care all I did was keep running, no one knew if the wolf won or Aizen.

I made it to the edge of the forest when I ran onto the road, lights filled my eyes as I looked at the car driving towards me. I froze of all times now. As the car got closer I saw my life in my eyes. I closed them waiting for the impact.

The only impact I felt was my back to a trees bark, rough and rugged on my skin. Looking up from my bowed head I saw the orange hair " Ichigo" I whispered as he glared slightly with a grin.

" What did I say? I didn't want to lose you again... Which means cars are included" he smiled. I was over joyed when he wasn't there when Aizen snuck up on me I thought he was kilt. I gripped his collar and pulled him to my lips. Feeling his arms loop around my waist I smiled and kissed him deeper.

Parting I smiled " I thought you were dead... Since Aizen snuck up and got me" I smiled and kissed him again " I'm so happy your okay" maybe a little to happy.

" We'll talk about that later we need to find you someone to feed off of for now" he gripped my hand in his. Closing my eyes I laced our finger together. I smelt a camp fire in the distance, not far from here. I could hear the fire crackling and the wood burning fresh in my nose. No sound of a group so a single camper, probably old.

" There's a fire east of here, a lone camper" I whispered to Ichigo who nodded and swiped me off my feet. Flashing to the area I chuckled slightly, when he stopped I looked at the camp sight. " I don't think I can do this" I told him. Take someone's life for mine, they could have so much. A family, wife, children, a baby on the way, friends and more. It was all to real to me at the moment.

" Rukia, you need to. You have to live" he whispered. Why did some innocent have to take my death penalty? Maybe it was for the better, maybe it was like the devils deal a life for a life.

" What if they have what I wanted" I spoke looking into his eyes. Kids to play with, a good job to pay for they're house and family, a bright future. I couldn't take that away from them, it would remind me to much of what I was looking forward to.

" What did you want?" I never told Ichigo about my wants list or my plan. I guess it's now or never.

Taking a deep breath I went to the ground, holding my face in my hands as tears welded up in my eyes " I wanted so much, I wanted to go to University and get a degree in child care. I w-wanted to marry you and have children, hear they're little feet on the wooden floor as they laughed.

Have a house and a dog, grow old and then change but not this... All my ideas will never come true" even thought my gums were burning and my teeth itching for flesh, stomach groaning for blood and body slowly withering away from the lack of blood I couldn't kill.

" There's still something's on that list you can still have" I heard. Looking up I saw the genuine smile he had when around me, human, soft and gentle.

" Like what" I sniffed and wiped my tears away. As he crouched down before me and took my hands in his, his touch felt nice like my skin was on fire.

" You said you wanted to go to University, you still can go... The house we can have and the dog I don't know yet, marriage we will have and if you want kids we can adopt... Almost everything on your list" he brushed away my raven hair and graced my cheek. There are possibilities and ways, schooling and children.

" You would do that... Adopt, marry and all those things, I guess I never thought of it that way" I looked at the green Walmart tent, the frisking fire and cooler outside. I can do this. I looked at Ichigo and stood, I looked back at the tent. Can I do this?

Taking a deep breath into my lungs I felt the fire, the trees and the strongest scent of all the blood, flowing threw the persons veins. I walked to the tent slowly and felt my paces double as I slid the door open to see the black hair. Strong muscular body that slept in the tiny sleeping bag, a musky non shaved face, beer bottles scattered on the ground. Walking inside I closed the door, crawled to the man.

Bu-Bump

Bu-Bump

Bu-bump

Bu-bump

As I got closer and closer. My insanity fated. The burned of my gums became a session as I lowered down to his pulsing neck. The points of my fangs sharpened at the beating of the heart, the smell of alcohol in the air as my teeth graced his skin. Biting down on his flesh as the blood shimmered to my teeth.

My taste buds danced as the blood sizzled on my tongue. The sweet, hot, sticky wonderful liquid flowed in by the gallon as I sucked. More and more was all I wanted. The suckling veins creeped onto my pure white cheeks as the blood slide down my throat. I groaned slightly as the heat filled my body. ' Stop' echoed in my mind, taking my teeth off his skin a scurried to a sit. The rise and fall of his chest was still there. I didn't kill him. A crackling sound was heard from my cheeks as I smelt the blood softly coming from the wounds. My teeth sharpened at the sight, I turned and ran out of the tent. I dropped to my knees as I panted. The heat on my body burned and my teeth shaped, all my emotions were going threw the roof. I was a vampire.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter3: the change

Ichigo's P.O.V

' Life always seemed so dull and boring... Living century after century till one day I was kilt. That day never came, my life was nothing. Till I came here to Karakura, I lived here was I was merely a child 989 years ago this was my home, my father, mother, two sisters lived here. Then my family became 'threats' to the village... Mom and dad being apart of the vampire council turned all three of they're child when they were teens. From there I had nothing to live for. I ran from this town, when I finally came back I met her. The one that made me feel alive after centuries of loneliness, I found my consul. My heart awoke at the sight and my walls of death crumbled. I felt alive'

My life now was to make sure she was happy and safe from the world. Even now, though she is one of me I still love her and will protect. In the beginning she was a challenge for my senses. Everyday in that classroom I would constantly want to bite her neck and drink, sadly I got to know her as a person and not a aroma for my teeth. I grew and fell in love with her.'

I looked over at the silk sheeted bed, where the blankets were crinkled and messed for the beauty that slept. After Rukia fed last night she scrambled back onto the floor and fell asleep. The look of her got better and better with every second. Her hollow cheeks were flushed and lush. Her shadowing bags slowly disappearing and her heart grew faster, back to normal pace. If she fed earlier it would have stayed that way, her appearance would still be normal. She would be awake.

Watching her chest rise and fall was nice to see. I turned back to the window looking out into the forests as the birds chirped, when I heard foot steps on my property and walked to the stairs. Looking back at her sleeping form I smiled she was going to be okay. The dark room and warm feel.

Walking down the stairs I listened to the steps. Light, soft, sexy and mysterious. Definitely a women. Without the plus and heart beat in my ear meant they were a vampire. I swear if it was the council coming for her I would rip them to pieces.

Not wasting time I flash out of the house into the forest. The light spotting on the ground as the leaves shimmering with dew from the morning. All was silent, foots steps gone but the smell still in the air. " Show your self!" I shouted I didn't have time for this, I have a fledging- my girlfriend in my house about to wake up.

" Tsk! Tsk! Ichigo" I familiar voice spoke. I looked up into the trees when the person jumped down. With her hair in the usual ponytail, red ribbon. Leather pants, sneakers and a skin tight top on her body. " Is that anyway to beckon your lover" she smiled.

I grimaced at the word ' lover' I didn't love her. Yes, back in the day we dated and had intercourse but that wasn't there anymore. She was nothing to me " Get off my property Seanna" I spoke and turned away. Walking back she followed.

" I know you still love me" she croaked. I looked over at her with a glare. I wanted to kill her and then dance in glory.

" I would rather kill your miserable soul then love you" I hissed as I continued to walk. I wish she would just leave and possibly run into the council, so they would rip her to shreds and give me no trouble. " What ever gave you the idea I love you now anyways" she touched my shoulder, a cold and terrible shiver went threw my body. Hatred.

" Because I know you, Ichigo your heart always locks on someone and never let's them go. That's your main trait. Besides I have a feeling you were a little lonely" she moved closer and I moved back from her.

" Well, your feel was wrong. I am not lonely in anyway. So you can leave, Seanna" I was cold as I spoke. Walking I listened to Rukia's heart in my ears it was still fast and steady, which was a good thing.

" Your still mad at me for what I did" she spoke with a smirk. Who wouldn't be. She literally killed my best friend, which was the wrong move " You need to get over it. It was 300 years ago" she spoke.

" Get off my property" I snapped and walked faster to the house. I felt Rukia wake and get out of bed, looking for me. I wanted Seanna gone, now.

" What you have a human back at your house. I can smell them from here, they smell delicious, I want a bite" Seanna spoke. I froze, Rukia smells human. What? That's impossible, she's a vampire. Changed and ready. Not human, she is a vampire.

" Are you out of your damn mind" I spoke looking over my shoulder. To me she would always smell human and taste delicious being my soul mate and all. Nothing changes with her blood to me.

" What you don't want to share!" She exclaimed playfully as she flashed to the house. I went after her quickly and up the stairs to see the bed empty.

" Rukia!" I called out but heard the silence. I turned around to smell for her but I was knocked onto the bed by a speeding force. A giggle echoed in my ears as I looked up to meet the violet orbs and rose petal lips that were graced with a smile. She gripped my hands and laced her finger threw mine. She looked happy.

" You called" she chuckled and leaned forward. With a smirk I turned my head, I felt her lips on my cheek as she straddled my waist.

" Your getting used to your emotions being a lot stronger" I stated. Usually she wouldn't be on me like this, but sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

She shrugged and smiled " I always wanted to see, how you would reacted if I was on top for once " she joked. Yep her emotions are high.

" Well..." I flipped her over onto the mattress and towered over her " I don't like it every much" I chuckled and kissed her softly. Pulling away I looked into her eyes bright and happy as she sat up. " You have questions don't you" she should. A new world was opened to her.

" Just one" she stood and walked to the bathroom. I raised a eyebrow when a blurred entered the room and tackled Rukia to the floor, I heard the fangs and panicked.

" Let's eat" I heard from Seanna as she held Rukia down on the ground. I flashed to her but a bright light flashed for the lamps and electricity shot out at Seanna. The blue and white colours buzzed in the air as she screamed in pain.

Rukia scurried to her feet and looked at the girl. The electricity stopped and disappeared " What the hell!" Seanna spoke as the electricity left her body. " A witch! I see!" She yelled and went to go after Rukia, but I grabbed her quickly.

" Don't touch her" I growled as I held her in arms. Seanna smiled and chuckled at me. Was I a joke to her, cause I wasn't to myself.

" Pathetic, you fell in love with a human... You are low, Ichigo. Way low" she laughed. Rukia looked at Seanna with puzzled eyes and then to me. Probably wondering if she was crazy or something, at the moment I had that question too.

" I-I..." Rukia stuttered. Unsure of what to say, which is believable for me. Its hard to say your vampire in the beginning, was it the fact your admitting your dead or that you'll never grow. Either way it was hard.

I rubbed her back gently and buried my nose into her locks " It's okay" I whispered as she gripped into to tightly. It hurt. To know your dead, is heart breaking. I felt the warm, wet tears soak threw my shirt. Crying. Rukia was crying, I hated when she did that. " We'll talk about this downstairs" I told Seanna as she raised a brow. She nodded and walked to the stair case looking back at us. I tried to calm Rukia down but it was harder then it seemed. " I'm here, don't cry" I whispered to her.

" I'm dead" she cried softly " D-D-D-Dead" she stuttered. I closed my eyes and kissed her forehead, and laid her down on the bed. Pulling the sheets over her softly, I climbed in and wrapped my arms around her. With her head on my shoulder she cried softly. " Ichigo" she sniffed and pulled away.

Just the sight of her red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks softened my heart. Taking a deep breath she continued " D-Do you still love me even though, I'm dead a-and cold. Even though I can never ever have kids or-r make you happy like I did-" I couldn't let her say such nonsense when none of it was enough to make me unlove her.

" Rukia just stop" I whispered I won't allow her to beat herself up like this. Cupping her face in my hand I looked into her eyes " I have you forever now. We're the same. Remember when you confronted me about being a vampire" she chuckled slightly. The sound was pure and innocent like I always saw her.

" Yeah. Then I went rambling on how the human race is killing the planet" she smiled at the memory. Squeezing her shoulder tightly I chuckled. Of all the things to say, she was saying the humans were the murders of the planet.

" Yeah " I laughed. That wasn't all she said " When I first became one the only feeling I had was the feeling that I was alone, that no one would look at me like I'm a person... For who I am. I went and I believed it all. I ran from people, stayed in the dark... In fear. Then I came here and met you. You told me that I wasn't a monster, that I'm beyond being a monster. That I am a person... I'm me. Since then I believed that. You made me feel alive, real, loved and so much more" I looked into her eyes and smiled " Even now... Just because your a vampire, I'll still love you. Just a little more, since I have you forever. I'll have you to hold in the morning, run in the forest and say I do at the alter... So don't start thinking like I used too" the way I used to think was depressing and dark, always unhappy and dull. Life was boring and dead.

Rukia closed her eyes and took deep breaths " Fine" she whispered. When the sound of glasses filled my ear I growled slightly " Who's that women any ways?"

God I never wanted this to happen with that bitch. I didn't want to actually think Seanna was here, just I and Rukia. Lacing my fingers threw hers I squeezed her hand slightly " She's my ex girlfriend" I sighed.

Rukia shrugged and sighed " Go talk to her and see what she wants from you" was all she said. Really, no Im going to kill that ex bitch. I guess she was being the better person. I went to stand when I was pulled back down to her. " You better not kiss her I can hear it from here now" she hissed.

I rolled my eyes and smirked down at her " I definitely won't do that" I whispered near her lips. I kissed her softly and flashed down the stair, stopping at the door I looked over at Seanna as she drank her jack in a glass. " What do you want from me" I demanded the quicker I'm done with her the quicker I get back to Rukia.

" Are you stupid! A human! It's against the rules you moron" Seanna shouted I groaned loudly and poured scotch in a glass.

" She's a vampire Seanna" I grunted. I never liked talk to her she was always annoying.

"Really, then why does she smell human" Seanna wasn't dull or thick headed but straight out. Sometimes it was a curse and a blessing at the moment it was a curse. I didn't know why Rukia smelt human. All I knew was she was alive.

" I don't know. All I know is that she completed the change last night with me there" I sipped the alcohol. It was bitter sweet tasting with the warm and smooth feel. I never enjoyed drinking much but this was alright.

" When did you meet her?" Was she jealous? Really, Seanna of all people jealous. You learn something new every day.

" I met her 4 years ago and we've been together for 4 and a half, she died with my blood in her system. I have no idea how she smells 'human' maybe it's because she didn't kill the guy while she fed. I have no idea" there was nothing out there that I knew of like this. No one knew about this, not even the council.

" Your better off talking to your sister about it, she knows all about this kind of stuff... What about that electricity thing she did, that hurt like a bitch" she hissed and looked a the fire.

" Again I don't know. Why are you here" that was the main question why was she here in the first place. Seanna was never one to drop in and say hello she was more of a I want something and I'll see you when I need it.

" I was told Karakura has a new wolf in town... I though I would look around and find it before it breeds and makes more pups to kill us" she stood from the couch and looked over me with cold eyes " And I heard Kaien was in town again, I wanted to know if he heard about the witches grim being active again" so that's it she wanted to know about the witches grim.

" The book is known to stay with witches, no vampire can touch it. Remember what happened to that poor vampire that tried to take it" poor guy was blown to pieces with a single brush of the leather. It was worse then a wolf bite, or the council ripping you to pieces.

" I know but the book is also known for dark magic, someone is summoning the old witches. Trying to rid of the vampire council and with them gone.." She trailed off.

" They'll go after everyone, wipe out the entire vampire species in moments" this was bad. Worse the. Bad horrid, every thing. If vampires were being kilt then Rukia would be, he would be everyone they knew would be gone.

Seanna walked to the door " The witch doesn't have the power, to succeed. But the grim hast to be destroyed... So it won't happen... So don't worry about it. You just focus on your girlfriend being a fledging with mystery, figure it out. Karin might be useful for this" with that she flashed out. My sister was the one of the three blessed with the ability to the witches and dead vampires souls. I haven't seen her in centuries, especially Karin. Yuzu being so soft had a gift of healing and growth. Me, I was different then them. That was why the council was after me so badly.

With Rukia's ability I was off the chart and she was on the hit list if they found out about her. Use her as a tool and weapon against wolves and other vampires. She would be taken and never returned, I won't let that happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 3: page10: The change

Rukia's P.O.V

Pine. The smell was fresh in my nose as the leaves night water tickled my sneakers. Tree after tree, everyone seemed the same as the last. Every movement seemed the echo in my ears as the night went on, a touch of blood sent me over the edge at the most.

I laughed as arms wrapped around my waist. The touch was soft, firing, wondrous, addicting, heated and loving to my skin. I gasped as the arms owner shot to the tree tops, looking out at the distance trees and the small lake here and there.

It was peaceful, the view and the sound of the birds. It was as though there was no society around to ruin the peace of nature. Everything was perfect.

" What are you thinking about?" I heard. A smiled graced my red petal lips as I stayed on the view.

" I was just thinking about how peaceful and beautiful it is up here" I closed my eyes as the view burned into my mind. I wanted to keep the memory forever, it was perfection. Perfection will be ruined by the a every hand... The human race.

" I know. But knowing you... Your thinking deeper" I could hear the smile in his voice. Happy and chipper he was, for everything life and love. He was different then when I was human.

" Society will ruin it... This tree, great big wooden, hunk of wood will be torn down to make a mini mall or gas station, even better a factory. Then the rest of them will be got to make something else" I looked over at him with bright eyes, I leaned forward and lingered near his lips " The human race are murders for slaughtering perfection" I whispered.

His strong hands caressed my cheek as he searched my eyes. Amber orbs that were warm like the sun and heated with darling fires, I wanted him so much since the change it was like those stupid heights on your emotion my ' female wanting intercourse' drive was off the damn charts. But my stubbornness was kicking ass with the hell no's buddy. Thank god I still have some sanity. As he inched closer I did also " There is perfection right in front of me that isn't destroyed" he whispered.

I aged with my bottom lips and chuckled " Your full of it" even though the outside was saying ' So not true or good enough' my heart was fluttering like a birds feathered wing in the sky. Hard and fast. I loved his compliments, they were always so meaningful and elegant sometime witty and old but god did they make my heart beat fast. Like a cheetah on crack.

" I mean it and always will" he whispered closer to my lips. My throat dried slightly itching for his lips, my weakness dangling in front of me. ' KISS HIM! TOUCH HIM YOU STUBBORN GIRL!' Was all my mind shrieked.

Sadly I happily obliged, pressing my lips to him the fire was lite and the flames of passion were growling. My hands ran free in his orange hair as I deepened the kiss, I was getting hot and bothered for him.

Pulling me close his arms wrapped around my waist and slammed me into his chest. Over drive was damn brilliant. Kicking off the branch I straddled his waist, with my lips never leaving his.

My body was burning for his touch, for more and more. I needed to stop, heightened- everything was heightened to the extreme. Pressing my sneakers into the bark I forced myself to let go of his shoulders.

I kicked off the branch and was shot to other tree, looking down at the bottom was more thrilling. I leaped. The breeze felt cool on the heated skin upon my body, never did I think it was possible to actually get so hot with a touch. Before death I was pure and now too. It still met something to me, to have not been touched by male species down there. I was the bomb.

When my feet landed on the soil I panted and backed into a rough tree. Fear and panic swelled up inside me, that feeling was new desire, lush, want and tenacity. I literally wanted to do a committed action in a damn tree, I needed my composure.

Closing my eyes I heard the beating of my heart, over and over. It was like a drum solo in my chest, never wanting to end. When I heard the thud of Ichigo landing on the soil I held my breath. He was probably disappointed and insulted on my actions " I... I can't" I spoke looking at the ground.

No words were spoken as he walked to me, I stayed to the cold floor of the forest. Shame. I had shame, for the fact I have been with him for four years and yet still couldn't give myself to him. I loved him with all my soul and heart, but something deep down was telling me to wait. A warm finger lifted my chin, I saw him with a soft grin on his lush lips " I want to wait, for now I know your emotions at heightened so... You sexual peak is included, I want to wait till the time is right. And that time was what you told me in English class 4 and a half years ago" he smiled.

I wrinkled my brow " F-F-Four and a half years ago? I don't remember that discussion" I spoke. Was it sad that I did remember, it was so far back I must have slipped my mind. But how?

"You wanted to wait till marriage, you made that every clear with the details. Did you know in Spain they don't have sound proof rooms like you wanted" I blushed. Now I remember that discussion the most embarrassing thing I ever did. For some reason it was okay to tell Ichigo.

" Then a island.. " I hissed and flashed away, leaping down a slope I laughed. He was coming I could hear his feet ruffling the leaves and mud.

The moon peeked threw the clouds and shimmered over me as I ran down a hill. When someone tackled me to the ground I laughed at the scent. Pinning my hands above my head I looked into Ichigo's amber orbs and smiled " You are devilish" I chuckled.

My body was flipped over and squeezed in his arms " Can I tell you something" he spoke. Catching my attention I looked up into his eyes, curiosity swarmed mine.

" You can tell me anything, Ichigo" my heart stuttered at the moment, worried for what he may say.

" I-" a howl was heard from the hill breaking his words. I looked up to see the wolf from the other night. Ichigo stood quickly and dragged me to my feet. " Run" he spoke, I couldn't.

The wolf leaped from the hill and ran at us " Run!" Ichigo yelled. My legs found movement and flashed away with Ichigo at my side.

I could hear the wolfs paws snap branches and make leaves move. I gasped when a large form rushed into my back, sending me into the air. The pain in my back burned as I spun, was this a bite... Was I going to die. My body slammed into the soil, I coughed for the pain in my side.

Anger. Anger filled me to the boiling point, again someone was trying to kill me. Looking up I saw the wolf stocking towards me. " You want to play dirty, I'll gladly oblige" I smiled evilly as I rambled to my feet.

As my hair covered my scraped face I closed my eyes. Only to black out, as the wolf charged to make the kill.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter3: Page11: The Change

Wolfs P.O.V

A bolt of lighting struck the ground to my right, I leaped in fear. What was this! I growled deeply, I needed to kill the vampire and then get back home.

Bolting forward at the women I barked, when I noticed the women disappeared I panicked. Gramps was going to have my head mounted over the fireplace if I let her slip away.

I remembered her from last night, she looked so terrified and innocent. The smell of her was human so I left the girl alone. When I smelt and heard the sound of that vampire after her I went. I kilt my first vampire that night, with a bite of my fangs. His flesh tore like butter and his skin flaked away like snow.

My ribs crunched together, yelping in pain I looked over to see her raven locks. The wind blew the scent of hers to my nose... Human! When she let me go I stared at her, it's in possible her fangs, speed, strength and eye scream vampire.

She smelt human, it was against the wolf paw code to kill of attack a human so I backed down. I could have finished her off but the smell was human.

I watched the women sway and fall to the ground, the blood seeking threw her back from my claws softly. I grunted and turned around heading back home to the cabin.

Leaves stuck to my claws as I ran. She's a vampire with the smell of human, this was odd and new. The whole lightening thing rattled my brain, was this a new breed. Something I can't strike against. Her eyes of violet looked familiar, like someone from school. The orange hair guy I knew exactly who he was... Ichigo Koursaki. The vampire I can't kill, the first night I tried and man did I have my ass handed.

My ribs ached as I saw the small cabin in view, the wooden logs and the many other cabins. I snapped and ran down the slopped hill, the scent of lilac and berries at my nose as each paw pressed upon the grass.

The door opened revealing my grandpa, the old wrinkled face and brown eyes. His cane in one hand and my pants in the other, I hated the fact I was nude after a hunt. Where's the humanity in the world.

He slowly approached me with his kind smile, he seemed so old and helpless but he could rip a deer into pieces. Taking shelter behind a tree I changed. Muscles aching and skin burning. My ribs were killing me, gripping the tree in front of me I groaned and looked down to see the purple and yellow forming on my tanned skin.

" You were injured" I heard and looked up to see my grandfather. I always wanted to have him approve, ever since my brother was kilt by a hunter. I would question rather if vampires were the enemy or if were humans and greedy hunters wanting fur for a rug. My parents were kilt by a drunk driver when I was 15, the sadness and anger were the main reasons why I began to change.

" Perhapes" I spoke and pulled on the jeans. I could never truly look or speak to my grandfather. He always seemed so disappointed, disappointed that I was the last one of his sons children, last wolf and worse his grandson.

Buttoning up the jeans I sighed. I needed someone to accept me and love me for a change. Gramps hated me I could sense it, Gramms was soft but her time was we're thin, brother looked down upon me. Mom and dad were always loving and accepting my choices, even if they were the worst.

" Come on boy, lets have naan patch you up" a heavy smack bruised my skin. Walking past the cabins filled with the women of the pack, all they're mates and lovers killed by hunters, cars, war, destruction and gun. Not one a vampire, so why are we hunting them.

The only reason why we hunt them is because of the Anut sisters stories. How blood suckers would come into the night and steal children and women from they're slumber. That was how the hunt began.

As I walked into the small cabin I sighed, the smell of herbs and candles lingered in my nose. " Shiro! My poor grandson" Gramms gasped and lead me to the healing room.

For a 89 year old with she still had her flare and passion. Sitting me down on the bed she looked at my bruised ribs. The long black braid with the soft grey hairs mixed in, kind white skin she was still beautiful. I wondered how Gramps got such a kind and lovely women.

I winced in pain as she touched my ribs " None of that, now. It was you idea to attack that vampire" she smiled. Under all that beauty and kindness was the she-devil herself.

" What would Gramps say if I left the vamp" I smirked and winced again.

" Your grandfather would be rather angry, dear. You shouldn't always think about what he would think.. It'll get you killed one day" she began to rub some kind of green lotion over the bruise, a hum at her lips as she did so.

" I know I'm a disappointment to him" I spoke as the lotion glowed. Healing the ribs and bruising.

" Your not a disappointment you are only one wolf and you grandfather wants the damn world" she spoke and gently washed away the lotion. "He can't have the world... But he can at least be a bit more... Understanding" she spoke and placed the dirty cloth in the bowl.

" That vampire was different then the others, she had a element... Electricity and her scent" I stopped it was so unheard of "... Was human"

" Could have been the lightening storm coming in... She might have just fed on flesh... Don't worry about it" if she fed I would have smelt the blood of the victim. The sky was clear and there was no scent of rain in the wind. I nodded in understand meant I had to forget about it and move on.

I noticed Gramms freeze as her hand ruffled my white locks, she had this witches thing. To be able to see the future with a touch, moments like this was more likely. I noticed the smell on her lips as she looked into space. Something was pleasant to her in the vision. Her hands dropped to my jaw and made me look up at her.

" She's beautiful" she whispered to me and then away. I raised a brow, was Gramms off her rocker.

" Who?"

" Your soulmate... A little rough on the edges but she's beautiful" my soulmate, she saw her. I leaned forward with all my attention. Every wolf has a soulmate like a vampire they heal them, with one marked bite her blood would heal me. " My grandson I will tell you now... Don't think about your grandfather when you meet her" I was puzzled. Obviously he would approve... I mean she was made for me and I made for her.

" Why not" I leaned back as she closed her eyes. Grams always had a good reason in her head.

" She's different... Then the other mates. It's the reason why you are the last wolf around" I thought my fight ability was the reason why I was still alive. " Your parents never told you, nor did your grandfather. When a wolf finds they're soulmate... They're linked, if she dies you die. But if you die she doesn't, that's why those women are still alive. Your soul mate is quiet, different from the other" she stirred a potion slightly as she spoke.

I blinked a few times " Then that means my mother is that car crash died first" she nodded. So that what happened, when mom died dad died. " What happens if a soulmate is a vampire" they never die.

" Then that wolf never dies and stops aging at the age the vampire was changed, simple as that" she seemed like she was hiding something. Something important to me, but I will ignore it I'll know soon enough.

" How's a wolf supposed to mate with a vampire if the bite kills them?" The bite would turn them to flakes, crumble and die then the wolf would die. It was physically impossible if you really think about it.

" A mark has a different venom then a bite" I was startled to see my grandfather at the door looking at me with cold eyes like always " If your mate is a vampire, kill her with no hesitation. If you don't then I'll do it... Your the last wolf, of your mates a vampire we're extinct and if by some miracle she carries a child it'll be a blood sucker with wolf blood a demon. I swear on your brothers, mothers and fathers graves I will kill her and the child" I wanted to growl and snap at the old fart but I kept it in mind.

" Ukitake! He can't choose what his mate is! I swear if she is a vampire you won't touch a hair on her beautiful head, she's Toshiro soulmate! Live with it!" Grams yelled. I smirked Graps was the wolf on the short end of the mate stick, he got the mate with the same temper and personality as him in one package. Jumping off the bed I watched as Gramps stepped back as Grams glared at him.

" What if I do kill her!" Gramps yelled and Grams gasped. Oh no someone's in the dog house tonight.

" That's it I have had enough of you for tonight! Your sleeping in the dog house!" Grams yelled and pushed him out the door with a spell of air. Gramps fumbled on to the grass " Have fun out in the rain!" She yelled and snapped her fingers. A bright light of lightening flashed as water poured from the sky.

With a quick spell she slammed the door shut and locked it. I held in my laughter you have to love they're love. As the sound of scratching on wood and whimpering at the door sounded I sighed. Poor Gramps. " U-U-Uhonna... Don't leave me in the rain" Gramps whimpered. Never in my life have I heard Gramps plead for anything.

" Ignore him, it's for his own good. I am tired of his obsessive behaviour lately... I mean love is love not some choice. He of all people should understand that... He's married to me" she growled and walked to bedroom.

I smiled and shook my head. Walking to my room I stared at the family photos, me, brother, mom and dad when we went fishing. I missed those days... but I'm no miracle worker who can make them alive.

As I pushed open the oak wood door I saw my single bed with blue sheets and the rows of bookshelves. I wanted to be a author but Gramps said it wouldn't pay well for when I have a soulmate and new pups around. So I gave up that dream.

Flopping into the bed I turned, looking out at the bright moon, forest filled with trees. When I saw a mist of long raven hair swirl at the window I sat up and looked in the direction to see nothing. Laying back down I sighed and closed my eyes, my mind must be playing games on me.

Closing my eyes I fell to sleep. My name is Toshiro Histuagayu and I am the last werewolf of my packs name.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 4:The Change

Ichigo's P.O.V

Panic. Panic overwhelmed my body. Not for me but for Rukia. When I made it back to the house she was no where to be seen, the worry and panic took over in a instant. Did the wolf get her?

Running my fingers threw my hair I paced. The sun would be up soon and Rukia would burn since she doesn't have a ring or amulet to protect her. I needed to move fast.

Taking off on my left foot I shot to the trees, sniffing for her scent as I passed field after field. When I smelt her blood. Holding my breath I turned and flashed to the area.

There she was on the wet ground as the rain poured, blood soaking the ground. I felt her strong heart beat and flashed to her, dropping to my knees I lifted her into my arms. I'm going to kill that wolf.

Gritting my teeth I looked at her, she was sleeping. I stared at her cheek covered in mud and grass as she slept limp in my arms, when I noticed her eyes fluttering softly I smiled.

" Ichigo" she moaned and looked up at me. Her violet orbs gave me a hope that she will be okay. A soft wince from her lips " Ichigo, I need blood" she whimpered. Blood, I had none on me. The breeze had no scent of human in the air " G-Give me yo-ur wrist" she stuttered.

Quickly I brought my wrist to her lips, watching the veins on her cheeks and the sound of fangs were heard in my ears. The feeling of pleasure sprung in my wrist and down my vein as she drank, a groan echoed threw my throat as she continued.

When she released with a panted her wounds were healed and clear from her back. The slight blood painted on her lips as she let out shaky breathes. " You okay?" I asked. She hasn't spoken since she drank, afraid that she didn't like the taste I asked.

She smiled softly and licked her lips clean " I'm perfect" she whispered and wrapped me into a embrace, her arms were so soft and loving around me. Tracing circles around her back a smile playing on my lips. " Your blood was delicious" I blushed slightly that's the complete sign of a soulmate, I hadn't told her yet about the apart. Or told her I loved her, I was but that wolf ruined the moment.

" I'll carry you back home" I told her as she snuggled deeper into my chest. Just having her in my arms was enough for my pleasure I had her forever. Till the end of time.

" Where ever you are is my home" she spoke and looked up at me. The deep spark in her violet eyes and the shinning smile on her lips, I wiped my finger against her lips having the moist texture brisk my finger. " Can I tell you something" she spoke. I looked into her eyes softly as the house came into view.

Rukia leaped to the ground and wrapped her arms around my neck, was something wrong with her at the time " Are you sure your Rukia" a little taken back by her actions.

Rukia glared daggers at me heavily. Yep that was Rukia for sure. " Yes you idiot" she growled, and slapped the back of my head.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist, having her closer to me " You can tell me anything" I whispered and caressed her cheek with my hand.

Rukia closed her eyes and blushed slightly, she opened her mouth to speak but stopped. Taking a deep breath she managed to speak " I... I love you" she spoke as her skin vibrated more and more.

I never thought my heart could still flutter in my chest " Rukia-" she placed a finger on my lip and closed her eyes again. The pulse of hers vibrated on my lips causing my fangs to water slightly.

Biting her lips slightly " We've been together for four and a half years... I thought it was time I told you how I felt. When I was back there and that wolf attack me... All I thought was about you and how I hoped you were okay. Even when I died I was thinking about you and how you would handler my death..." She trailed off. She thought of me in her last seconds, I studied her eyes and grinned softly " I wanted to tell you years ago... but I never had the courage to tell-" I pressed my lips against hers.

Pulling away I smiled " I love you too" I whispered and looked into her eyes I noticed the small sun rise and grabbed her quickly. Flashing to the house, bursted threw the door and slammed it shut.

" Ichigo! What the hell!" Rukia shouted from the couch I tossed her on. Closing the windows and covered them with the curtains.

" You can't look, touch or be in the sun light" I spoke as I poured some jack into a glass " You'll burn and flake away"

"You don't flake away in the sun light though" Rukia spoke. I held over my hand and showed her my family crest ring. She took my hand and traced the ring, the in graved vines, stone dragon and the tiny amulet eyes.

" My family was one of the vampires on this planet. There were amulet stones in the village we lived in, witches took the amulet and blessed it for vampires. When the council was made they stole the amulets and made their jewelry. Leaving every vampire around to suffer with the sun... To our luck the witches blessed rings and necklaces for them to walk in the sunlight. Mine has the last of the stones in it" the council was the reason why so many new vampires died. The sun kilt them, if not then a wolf or the council themselves.

" So... I'm stuck in the dark for the next centuries to come" Rukia panicked. I shook my head, I had a ring that needed to be blessed and a ring my father told me to give to the women I will marry. I just had to decide which to give.

" No I have a ring but I want to wait till your good at controlling your hunger when around people" a lie. I was going to be around her at all times, so to be honest I'll be the one watching her.

" Okay then... What about school?" Rukia asked. A smirk on my lips appeared as I pulled her close. Most teenagers wouldn't care about what goes on in school.

" I'll have Grimmejow bring your work over, if you need any help you have me" that was possible. Grimmejow was in all our classes. Plus since I had nothing to do the last centuries I went to school, passed with flying colours


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter4: page13: The Change

Rukia's P.O.V

I have been trapped in this house for a month today. Ichigo went out during the day looking for a witch to bless a ring. Honestly I think he was just thinking about something. I cleaned this house till it sparkled in the dark. I went on Facebook but no one was on because they were at school.

I thought I would never really miss school till now. When Grimmejow brought me work I finished in a flash. The only thing for me to do was watch the fire, read, clean and watch tv. When Ichigo was home we would usually make out, go out at night and do couple things.

I sighed and fell onto the couch. Looking up at the ceiling with the paintings and glass. When I heard the door click open I sat up and looked in the direction. Taking a sniff of the air I knew it wasn't Ichigo.

I flashed to the secret hide away in the ceiling. Looking down I watched the door open. I covered mouth as a person walked in. The raven hair and tanned skin. The man was tall with a leather jacket on his shoulder. A beard of raven locks and a serious look.

I knew I was safe the hidden area had a spell on it to hide the scent of a person or vampire. It was sound proof also. I reached into jeans pocket and pulled out my phone.

I quickly called Ichigo and held my breath. The ringing was slow to me as I kept my eyes on the man. " You have reached Ichigo, I can't pick up right now. So leave a message and I might get back to you if I think it's important" no, no, no. Answer.

I called again and again. The last time I left a message " Ichigo, please pick up... Someone's here in the house, its man. P-Please... I-I'm scared... Plea-" I screamed when a hand grabbed my ankle and dragged me out. I screamed for help but I knew no one would hear me.

When the man pulled me out the secret door closed. I looked up at him with tears, my voice muffled by his large hand over my mouth.

" Aren't you quiet a beauty" he whispered. His breath stunk of smoke and tobacco, a large toothy smile on his lips. I shook in fear and shook my head as tears swam down my face.

" How did he get such a treasure?" The man asked himself. I couldn't stop shaking, I was scared, terrified. Who was he? What did he want?

" Isshin!" I heard from downstairs. I gasped not another, my eyes shot open and stared at the staircase covered with red carpet.

" Up here! Come see what Ichigo found!" The man called down. I whimpered and closed eyes. Inhaling I smelt the husky smoke and tobacco. I wanted Ichigo here... To save me.

The sound of heels coming up the stairs, the smell of perfume and hand cream. Each step made my heart heavier and heavier.

When the heels were right in my ear I kept my eyes closed. " Oh my!" A sweet voice spoke. Hands shot to my face, the cold touch on my flesh as they trailed down my forehead. Down my cheeks, lips traced and down my jaw. The women chuckled as inhaled the air " A-Ah... Isshin, she's human" she sang.

" Really lets have a taste" the sound of fangs. I panicked and bit his hand tightly. With a curse he released me, I flashed to my feet when the women tackled me. I looked at lights quickly and the electricity pierce her back. She shook and flipped on to the floor.

I scurried to the wall and stood, watching them in pain. I heard the door click open quickly " RUKIA!" was yelled. The scent caught my nose and I flashed down the stair, leaving the two.

" Ichigo" I cried and zoomed into his body. His arms wrapped around me, his presence made me feel safe and protected.

" Are you okay" I could hear the worry in his voice, squeezing my tightly he whispered soft words to me. He kissed my forehead and wiped tears away from my skin. "It's okay I'm here, they're not going to hurt you" his words gave me comfort.

" There isn't a need for that " I looked up to see the man rubbing his hand " I just wanted to see what my son managed to get" I froze at son and looked at Ichigo who looked furious.

" S-S...Son!" I shouted and jumped away from Ichigo. I didn't even know he had a father, let alone a family. What was this!? The anger was growing inside me, he knew everything about me.

" R-Rukia hold on, let me explain" he stuttered. I glared and threw a glass at him, he caught it and sighed " Come on now there's no need to throw things".

" Bulls shit! You never told me about your father! You know everything about me!" I threw a bottle of scotch at him but it was caught, gripping the couch I hissed and threw that also. He ducked and it took out the door.

The sun shined threw and over my body, I winced in pain as my flesh began to disappear slowly. Ichigo was wide eyes and flashed me away from the light. My back touched the wall and I bowed my head.

" Hey, hey" he whispered trying to get me to look up " Look at me Rukia" he whispered and lifted my chin with his thumb. Tears fell down my eyes, rolling down my jaw. His eyes softened and wiped away the tears " It's okay" he whispered.

It wasn't okay, I got angry to easily. I cry every time something isn't right or I feel the littlest sadness, my senses were more active. I could heard a needle drop all the way in Brazil. I was a rack. I was literally worse then a pregnant women. The thought of babies swarmed my brain, I can't have any. I gripped Ichigo's jacket and buried my face into his chest. I began to shake as I cried. I wanted a baby, I wanted a little girl with raven hair and pure white skin. Or a boy with tan skin and violet eyes that shined when he laughed, but they were nothing but a dream. A dream that would haunt me till a steak or wolf bit went threw my heart. Even if the council ripped me to shreds. Either three ways I was going to die horrible again. I was dead like my parents, dead. Nothing but a walking empty shell, I was like a zombie. Drinking blood, mopping around in the dark and dead.

" Rukia" I heard from Ichigo. My crying became more noticeable with my body shaking and the wet tears constant flow. I could barely breath.

A soft hand touched my shoulder, I froze slightly at the touch. When I was pulled into a embrace with the women I slightly gasped " I know sweetie... It hurts, the fact your stuck in time and can't have kids" she whispered. Squeezing my eyes shut tighter I cried, it hurt. I felt like one of those women who can't have children but wanted them so badly. I pulled away from the embrace and wiped my tears away, I sniffed slightly and looked at the two.

The women looked kind with her auburn locks and rose petal lips. Tall and beautiful was all I saw, she could easily be Kakuras next top model. The man looked goofy with a smile, this was Ichigo's father? They didn't look a like from my eyes.

" Mom, Dad... This is Rukia Kuchiki" I heard. I smiled softly and bowed as the two smiled.

" Pleasure" The women spoke " I'm Masaki Koursaki and this is my husband Isshin" I nodded softly.

" Ichigo why don't you come with me to get some drinks" Isshin hissed and pulled Ichigo away with his strength. I looked over to see the two heading to the basement, looking over at Masaki smiled.

" I'm guessing your one of those girl who had a future planned. You wanted marriage, children, a job and grow old"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter4: page14:The Change

Ichigo's P.O.V

As the old man lead me down the stairs to the basement I listened to moms and Rukia's conversation. The sound of Rukia's voice was calming considering who I was with my father who was known for his loud and noises filled aura.

As we reached the cellar I looked at the room filled with blood bags and liquor. " Your fucking stupid!" I heard. With a quick movement I ducked preventing a punch.

I grabbed my father hand quickly and growled " What makes me stupid?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood to hear this from him. Of all people.

The eyes of my father were cold and cruel almost like the council " You changed a human and then to add onto it she was your girlfriend. Didn't you think about her future?"

I released and grabbed a blood bag " I didn't change her. The council came to kill her, the night she was kilt. I gave her my blood to survive... The council figured she would survive and had one of my friends kill her" I hated to talk about Rukia with that manner. She deserved so much better. " I know she doesn't have much of a future now, but I'm going to do everything in my power to make her happy" I wanted to.

The goofy smile on his face was usual " My son has finally learned to love!" He screamed. I wiped a blood bag at him, quickly he gripped the bag and smiled. With a groan I walked up the stairs.

" Is everything okay?" Mom asked. I sighed and looked up to see Rukia was missing. I raised a brow and let my eyes search the room " S-She went upstairs" mom stuttered.

I nodded and placed the bags on the coffee table. " I'll be back" I spoke and flashed to Rukia. The door creaked as I opened it. The black dark room whispered in my ears as I looked at the small lump under the bed sheets.

" Ichigo... Go away" was heard from the lump in the sheets. Slowly I walked over and sat on the bed. " Rukia, come on" I whispered. A foot from under the covered kicked me slightly, I grinned at the action. " I said ' Go away' " she spoke from the sheets.

What ever she wanted me to go for, I was staying for sure. " I'm not leaving... Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

" Evetything is wrong" she sniffed. I poked her covered side and heard a squeal " Don't do that" she growled. Shaking my head I sighed.

" I know it's hard " I once went threw the change, I was all emotional and sad like her. I wouldn't see anyone or talk. All I did was hide in the shadows and sleep, mom would have to make me feed on humans back then. I was mess, all my life I wanted a family and a love. Sadly it was taken.

Rukia peeked throw the blankets and over at me " Tell me about" she sniffed. Her red puffy eyes were on mine as she crawled over with the blanket on.

" When my parents changed me I was around 19 or 18. I lost track of my age... I had a lot I wanted to do. Finish schooling and become something, met someone and start a life with kids, but they took it. During the change I literally went through a depression. I wouldn't feed or go outside. I stayed in the house mopping around for the things I couldn't have, all the laughter out side from the kids made me remember that I couldn't have any. Then the women mom made me feed on, made me feel like I can't love anyone... I had mood swing like no tomorrow, one day I was happy then the next I wanted to kill my parents for taking my future away... So I understand"

Rukia sighed and looked at the wrinkled sheets " Do you ever regret being ... a vampire?" She asked. Of course I did, I wanted to die a long time ago. Well, at the same time I would have never met her.

" It all depends on how you look at it... There are something's I am greatful for " if I weren't I a vampire I wouldn't have met her now. I'd be buried and bone or dust at the time.

" If you weren't a vampire... You could have had kids and a wife. Died and... Not stuck here" she never looked at me. Which meant she was talking about if I actually never met her, or been around to met her. Which I wouldn't since I'd be dead.

" Then I am glade. If I never became a vampire then I would have never met you... If I were not a vampire I'd be dead and buried, also I would never get to experience everything I already have. But mostly wouldn't have met the love of my life... you" the soft smile that appeared on her face lightened my heart. Leaning her head on my shoulder she closed her eyes softly. I kissed her forehead lightly and smiled as she snuggled closer. " Don't worry... I'll take care of you" I whispered.

Rukia giggled slightly at my words " You make me seem like a precious jewel" she stated.

" You are... Your my jewel" I whispered. With a soft punch to the arm I chuckled.

" Sometimes I wonder if your a dream" she whispered softly. Ever since we met she would say that. Thinking I wasn't real or a person. Thinking maybe she was in a deep sleep were she would awake and never see me again.

" I'm right here" I said and wrapped my arms around her frame. " And I'll always will be here for you" I wasn't going leave her, she gave me love and life. I'll give her my heart and forever.

Rukia snuggled into my side and closed her eyes. She looked so innocent " Thank you" she whispered. I gripped her tighter and kissed her hair. " For every thing" she whispered again. Tilting her chin towards me I captured her rose petal lips with mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck, giving her more height. Wrapping my arms around her waist I felt her wondrous curves under my finger tips.

She straddled my waist and pressed against my chest. My lips traveled down her neck, the sweet taste of her flesh in on my tongue as I trailed.

I was tossed down upon the bed by her strength. Her lips crushed onto mine as she leaned over and latched on to me. I groaned as our lips parted and her hands went under my shirt. " R-Rukia" I moaned slightly. We shouldn't be doing this, she wanted to wait for marriage and everything. I wasn't going to be selfish.

I tossed her over and stood from the bed. Looking over at her, she seemed stunned at the time " We c-can't" I stuttered at the time. The mixture of feelings swarming inside me were new. A little too new.

Rukia crawled over to me and stood on her knees sightly "Come here" she spoke. Her voice was like music a very alluring song. I walked over to her. Her hands slid up my chest and wrapped my neck as she leaned forward " Why?" She whispered.

I froze slightly and gave her a sharp eyes " Because you want to wait, remember" I spoke softly. She pouted slightly and fiddles with my hair. " What you change your mind?"

Rukia shook her head and sat down on the bed " No. I just wanted to see if you would take the chance" she smiled. I chuckled. It was a test, a test to see if I was one of those guys who took the chance. " Plus your parents are downstairs" she spoke.

I nodded and went to the door " You going to come back down?" I asked. Knowing my father he was probably thinking we were trying for his future grandchildren and then mom either punch or elbowed him. Like usual.

" I'll be down in a few minutes" she called out as I walked down to hallway. As I came to the stair, a sigh escaped my lips as I stepped down. Here we go.

Entering the living room I looked for my father, usually he would come out and attack me. When I didn't see him and only my mother on the couch I was puzzled " Your father went to go look for the sun ring he gave you" she spoke. I sat down next to her and took the blood bag in hand, pouring it into a glass filled with jack.

" Which one the one for the witch or the one for marriage?" I asked. I sipped the mixture slowly, letting the bitter taste and smooth texture of the blood dance on my tongue.

" Marriage. He thinks you really love this one" mom seen all my girlfriends ever Seanna. She never approved of them, especially Seanna. Which I understood. Dad said it was because I was her little boy and she wants what best for me. Her judgement was right on Seanna, she ended up being a down right mistake for me. Then now I have Rukia, she's the best thing that has happened to me. For centuries upon centuries. " I approve of her" mom whispered to me. Probably from the tense look on my face.

I was a little taken back by her words. She approved for Rukia. Happiness and joy overwhelmed me in minutes as I thought of the girl upstairs " She reminds me of myself. Strong, stubborn and independent. She also matches you well, with the personality. She makes you, you again" moms touching words were new to my heart.

" Thank you. Dads not going to find that ring" I sat back and looked as her hair swayed to the side as she looked over. " Why?" She asked.

" Cause I have it" I smirked. She gawked at me slightly " Y-You're going t-too-" I stopped her stuttering. " I'm thinking about it, I love her deeply, but I don't know if she is ready for that kind of commitment. Marriage is huge. And she is 18 going to be 19 in a few months. Maybe she isn't ready for it" I really had to think about it. Was she ready for marriage? Did she want it with me? So many question, so little time.

Mom smiled and nodded " My little boy is growing up so fast" she chuckled. I was nearly 1000 years old, this was something she would consider nothing. To me it was everything.

" Why are you guys here?" I asked. Getting to the point, that was swarming my brain at the moment. I never really see my parents. They were usually going all around the place, sometimes I would wonder where they haven't been.

Moms smile dropped from her lips " We were told that the council was around here. Your father wanted to tell them about the agreement in Russia with the wolf pack. Also we haven't seen Karin in a while and last we heard she was wondering around here some where. And Yuzu had a vision about her... it wasn't a very good one either" she seemed worried at the moment. Karin was the more lone type of girl, roaming the land on her own. Then Yuzu worried for all of us since she was able to see our future. Dad being apart of the council, agreement and peace group always tried to talk with wolf packs and see if there was anything to stop the attacking.

" Well, the council is long gone. After they killed Rukia, they took Kaien and left town for good. Aizen popped up here and saw Rukia-" I was interrupted.

Mom frowned at me slightly " The council killed her?" She spoke. I nodded and looked at the fire burning in the fireplace. " I-I am sorry, son" she whispered as she placed her face in her hands.

" Why? You did know about it" I spoke looking at her quickly. I sipped my drink slightly, when I heard Rukia coming down the stair. " Besides, now I have her forever" I spoke. When arms looped around my neck I looked up to meet violet and a smile.

Mom rubbed Rukia's arm slightly " Yes. You do, Ichigo. But, that still doesn't mean the council won't come after her still" Rukia was tenses at the words. I kissed her arms and looked at her as she relaxed.

" B-But, I'm a vampire. Why would they still want to come after me?" I looked over at mom as she took her shirt off and turned her back. A bright bruise cursed her skin and a large gash that was healing was in place.

" Because, you have a gift. That thing you do with electricity. They'll want that. You will be considered a weapon" she spoke. I touched her wound and felt the soft electrical pulse on it. It was strange.

I looked over at my father as he entered the house " How does she have this power?" I asked him. He was puzzled at the moment as he thought. Dad was old, which meant he knew more then I or Bayakua.

Isshin sighed " Your better off asking Karin about that" he spoke and walked over.

Karin was the answer to the mystery.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter5: The Change  
Toshiro's P.O.V.

I groaned as the school bell rang for lunch. Another class talking about, relationships. I personally loved heath class, but I hated the fact all the couples can sit together when it comes to sex-Ed. It made me feel so lonely when I didn't have someone beside me; holding my hand and giggling when the nurse brings out ' Woodie'.

At least I wasn't alone. Ichigo was alone, since his girlfriend is at home doing therapy from the trauma she had. Then there was Keigo, Sjin and Kanaye. All the members of the Jawka wolf clan, across town.

The Jawka clan was allies of my clan. If I needed help with duties they would come in a heart beat. All three were my best friends.

As I walked to the door of the room I bumped into Ichigo. He looked over and grinned softly. I nodded and grinned back, I hadn't nothing against the guy. He was kind to me, even though I tried to kill him once. I had no right to try and kill him when he didn't kill anyone, plus I didn't hate vampires. Just Gramps did, for no reason. As he walked by I watched. He looked like a normal guy, not a vampire.

" Toshirooooo!" I heard as two hand gripped my shoulders. I looked over to see Keigo. With his messy brown locks and goofy smile. I groaned and looked over at Kanaye. His black short hair and gold eyes, his tanned skin shimmered in the classroom lights. " We'll meet you at the usual place man" Keigo spoke as he released me. The guy was way to cheerful for my liking sometimes but he was still my best friend.

I nodded and walked out of the classroom. The bodies of students surrounded me as I walked to my locker. Girls whispered and giggled when I walked by. They always did that for some reason. Kanaye said they though I was hot and wanted me. I believed him, but I honestly didn't care. They weren't my soulmate.

As I reached my locker I sighed and twisted the knob. 4. 10. 19. As the locker opened I looked to my left to see the boys walking by, the girls awed at them. Sjin loving their affection winked a caused them to scream. They were my best friends but they loved the attention " Toshiro, see ya at the place" Kanaye spoke. Girls squealed at his deep voice.

" Alright, see ya there" I spoke when I heard a body hit the ground. I rolled my eyes and growled into my locker. Stupid girls. Was all I thought as I grabbed my lunch and slammed my locker shut.

I quickly walked down the hallway to the roof. I barked and slammed the door shut as the girls giggling echoed my mind. Damn them all!

" Oi! Toshiro, why are you so angry?" Sjin asked. I snapped my glare at the auburn haired, white skinned and deep brown eyed teen.

" I am tired of hearing those, bobble headed chicks awe vet me when I can't feel that crap" I snarled as I sat down on the roof top with my lunch.

Kanaye nodded " I know man, it sucks. Think about, we could be Ichigo at the moment" he spoke as he bit down on his fork filled with pork and rice.

I gave him a puzzled look " Why?" I took out my hot container filled with chicken and mash potatoes. I was starving: it was the one thing I hated how hungry I was all the time. Being a wolf meant you were always hungry, even after a large meal.

" Poor guy. His girlfriend, is a new vampire. His own friend killed her that night, to add to it he has to train her and protect her from the council" I nearly choked when I heard Rukia was a vampire.

" What she's a vampire now!" I shouted as they looked around for people who might have heard.

Sjin nodded " Yeah, I saw when the council went after her and nearly kilt her before the accident. I didn't do anything about it, cause the council would kill me and then follow the scent of the clan. Well, once they thought she was dead they left. Then Ichigo showed up and gave her blood to heal" he spoke as he stuffed his face with curry and rice.

" Then when we heard about the accident, we knew she was a vampire. No one can survive a landing at sharp point lake. So many wolves ran off that edge and died, it is impossible to live" Keigo spoke as he ate a muffin. The way these guys ate, you could guess they were animals literally.

" Yeah, but what so bad about it? Those two love each other, you came smell it out them both. They can be together forever now" I didn't see the big deal. Ichigo and Rukia were in love, happy. Now they will have each other forever.

"True, but Rukia wanted children and everything. Now it is gone" Kanaye said. We all knew he and Rukia were good friends. Ever since they met they were good friends.

Keigo growled at all three of us " Enough, with the vampire stuff. I'm starting to get depressed about that shit. Lets get to the real reason, why we wanted to talk with Toshiro so badly" he snarled. I agreed with him. All the talking about Rukia being a vampire was depressing.

I noted that Sjin put his lunch down and smiled " There's this new club, up in Hakatou town. And we wanted to know of you wanted to come with us" I blinked a few times.

Placing my container down I looked at Sjin oddly " Do you know how far Hakatou is from Karakura?" I asked. The big city was two hours away. Were they crazy? A two hours drive for a club!

Kanaye smirked " Of course, we know. So, you in?" He asked again. I sighed and looked at my lunch " Gramps wouldn't allow it" I told them. The three whimpered at my answer. Gramps would have my head on a stick of he found out about me going to a club.

Keigo smirked after his whimper " I heard your Gramps and Grams are heading out of town for a few days. So, you're all alone" he says. He was right, Gramps was taking Grams up south for a few days. What about the clans area?

I snapped at him slightly " I have area duty too". I wanted to go but I have the duty, since I have no one else to take it. I really sucked being the only boy in the clan.

" I'll get Ria and the rest of the girls to watch it" said Sjin. Lucky for their clan. The girls, could hold the gene but mine couldn't. It was a good offer. Ria and the rest of the girls, bitched about how they never got duties and that it was unfair. Why not let them feel important for a night?

" Alright, I'm in. When do we leave?" I asked. Shovelling the rest of my chicken and mash potatoes into my mouth. The bell was going to ring soon and still had my other part of my lunch. I was not wasting Grams home cooking. I remembered the first time I did : oh the nightmare.

" We leave once your grandparents are gone. And since, they don't know about it. You can say your staying over at our clans place since we need more protection. And that the girls will be over there protecting your area... So it isn't a complete lie" Sjin said. I nodded quickly as I unwrapped some bread and cheese.

" Alright. What time we supposed to get back?" I asked. I chewed the bread and cheese quickly. The flavours and textures twirled on my tongue, I spilled the liquid from my bottle slowly.

" No idea. Hopefully, we meet some girls" Kanaye said getting a fist pump from Keigo. I rolled my eyes at the two. Party of their was going to be over, when they find their mates. I smirked at the thought of the two being chained wolves. Just like Gramps with Grams. Dog house was your nightmare.

Shovelling the rest of my lunch into my cheeks. A growl left my lips as the large amount, slowly slide down my throat. When the bell rang we all raised from the ground and grabbed our lunches. " Ready?" I asked as I sipped the liquid from my bottle. The three nodded and we began to walk.

Once in the hallways the squealing started " Shut up" I snarled in a whisper. I swear, if my mate is a squealer I'll kill her and then me too.

Quickly opening my locker I throw my lunch inside and grabbed my History books. Walking passed all the girls I scowled. Then I noticed Ichigo quickly walking out of the classroom he was in. The man looked frightened and worried for some reason. Maybe, Rukia was tired of being stuck inside the house, alone?

Brushing it off I walked to my History class. In the door I took my regular seat closet to the door. Hoping I can beat the girl to my locker and the squealing.

When the teacher walked in and began the lesson on : The Relation of Hitler and Japan's bombing of Pearl Harbour. I already knew of the relation, since Grams and Gramps talked about a lot for some reason. I think they were just history lovers. Either that or it involved the clan, a hundred years or something. I was never good with dates. Anyway, it so happens that Hitler looked up to some guy named Moosolenii who ruled Italy. When Italy's ruler was kilt, during the war by his own people. Japan became allies with Hitler and then out of no where bombed Pearl Harbour, getting America into World War 2.

Knowing the facts; I blurred out the rest of the class. I usually did. I never really took much attention, in classes, but yet I still got 99% in the classes. God knows why. When the bell rang, I quickly went to the hallway to get my science book. When a scent caught my nose. Looking beside me I caught the eyes of a raven beauty.

" Toshiro?" I heard and shook my head. I looked over to see Sjin. " What the hell were you staring at?" I gave him a puzzled look. Didn't he see her?

I looked back to the same spot to see nothing " S-She was right there" I spoke as I studied the spot. The scent was gone for some reason.

Sjin kinked his brow and felt my head " You alright?" He chuckled. I looked around for the girl, but she was no where to be seen.

" How could you miss her? S-she was-" Sjin gave me the most questionable look. Was I seeing things? Was she even real?

" If you say beautiful... Then I know something is wrong with you" he was right. I never really complemented girls, it would be different for me to say a girl. Who isn't here. Is beautiful.

" Maybe, it's just my brain bugging me" I closed the locker and sighed. Her image was still in my mind as I looked down the hallway. When I heard a sweet melody to my ears, laughter. " Did you hear that?" I asked him.

" Umm... Yeah the class bell" he spoke and patted my shoulder before walking away. What was going on?

Once in class I sat down next to Ichigo. My usual science partner was Keigo, but he and Ichigo switched because he and Rukia were always talking.

I leaned against the black top and looked down at my image. " You alright?" I heard whispered beside me. Looking at Ichigo slightly I shook my head " No" I sighed and placed my forehead against the black marble.

Ichigo leaned closer and poked my head " Watch it, bud. I can still rip you apart" I growled. He rolled his eyes and poked me with his pencil " I may be a vampire, but I am also educated with wolf clan things too" he spoke. He may be the only one that will understand.

I looked over at his slightly " I've been seeing this girl" I said. Ichigo nodded at my words " And she isn't really here. She is more in my head then possible " when he went tense for a second I turned towards him " What?"

" Nothing. It's just... That kinda how vampires, find our soul mates" I blinked a few times at his words. " That's how I knew Rukia was here. My mind drew me here and then told me to do schooling again. Then I met her" he spoke. I looked around the classroom quickly. The teacher was writing on the board " Sketch her and then I met be able to tell where she is"

" How?" I asked. How can a simple sketch, tell you where someone is. " My family have special talents, just so happens that one of mine" I nodded quickly and took out a piece of paper. " How am I going to draw her?" I asked myself. I didn't have the best art skill. Heck, I could hardly draw stick people.

" Well, it has been none that a mate can still be drawn. Even if the male is a crappy artist" Ichigo whispered and went to the lesson.

Taking out a pen, I started to draw. Each curve she had. Her perfect ass, somewhat large breast, to her feminine strong arm, the delicate neck.

A gush of wind touched my arm. I looked up to see the women I was drawing. Leaning close to be on the lab bench. " Hi" she whispered with a smile. I froze at her face. The heart shaped face, orchid petal lips, warm brown eyes as she smile.

With a soft finger she traced my face slightly " Save me a dance, handsome" she whispered and disappeared. I looked up at the class to see, everyone still on the teacher. Except for Ichigo. He was texting someone and then looked at me " It's that bad,huh?" He spoke as he tapped the paper. " Draw" he ordered.

I growled slightly and went back to the sketch. Her image picture perfect in my brain. Each line was perfect with my pen. When it came to her eyes I seemed to get lost in the sketch. With my brown pencil crayon, I coloured it in.

To the hair I drew the large, straight bangs, that seemed to cover some of her eyes. Creating mystery and adventure to me. When the bell rang I pushed the wondrous sketch to Ichigo.

Ichigo took it in hand and looked over it. When his hands shimmered with a blue, I knew he was true to his words. He looked her at me quickly and handed the sheet over " You'll meet her at a club. Be good to her. Or else I'll kill you" he spoke and walked out.

She was connected to Ichigo some how. But, what way?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter5: page16: The Change  
Toshiro's P.O.V

I scrambled into the house quickly. Book bag over my shoulder slugged left to right as I ran. When I bursted through the door I panted and waved the paper in the air at my Grandma. " T-Toshiro?" She stuttered.

I dropped to the floor and felt the cold tile on my cheek. So nice. I purred slight at the touch. When Grams took the paper she blinked a few times " I've been seeing her all day. When I asked Sjin or anyone they say there is no one there so.. What is going on?" I asked. When Gramps walked out and looked at the sheet he raised a brow.

" Ukitake?" Gramps asked. I was puzzled at the moment, this was the girl I was going to mate with and marry. Wasn't this a happy moment?

Gramps smiled and looked over the sheet again " She's beautiful. When you meet her Toshiro, do one thing" he spoke. I raised and brow and stood up with my eyes on him " Make me some great grand kids" I blinked at my Gramps. Was he crazy?

Grams didn't believe it either " Who are you? And what did you do with my husband?" She asked. I was ready to say the same thing. This wasn't my Gramps.

Gramps smiled at us and raised a brow " I have found one thing I like about my grandson and I get hounded by you" he growled at Grams. " This women, will give the pack more males. We need more. We can't have this lug out doing the duties" he snarled. It hurt when he said that.

I snatched the paper from his grasps and took my bag. I walked to my room " Tosh-" my door slamming cut Grams off.

Slamming the door shut I growled. " Hey, now. That's rude" I turned at the sound and saw the women I was thinking about. A smile graced my lips as she laid on her side " See you are much sexier with a smile" she giggled and patted the bed.

I tossed my bag to the side and flopped next to her. She smiled and rolled onto my stomach " what's your name?" I asked as she ran her ghostly fingers through my hair.

" People call me K" she smiled and vanished. I pouted when she was gone, for some reason I had a warmth and comfort when she was around.

" W-Wait" I croaked as she vanished. She smiled softly as she stayed. I had to admit she was beautiful and had the most golden smile in the world " Can I ask you something?"

K nodded and smiled " Of course you can" she chuckled. Her laughter was like the sun to my ear.

Thinking of my Gramps and his words I spoke " Do you expect nothing from me?" The words were like venom on my tongue. Hard and burning, I wanted her to except things from me.

K took my hand and kissed it with her ghostly lips as she smiled up at me " I except the world from you. Everyday my soul visits you I want to kiss and love you more. I will meet you soon, and I except that to be the best day. My love" she smiled and touched my cheek. Her touch drove me crazy with the soft and pure skin. " All in good time" she whispered and vanished.

I was sad she left, but her soul had to get back to her body. When a vibration was heard rattling my books in my back pack I sighed and walked to the old blue pack.

Unzipping the silver metal I looked at the science and sex-Ed books. At 18 they still needed to give the sex talk to kids. They were 18. Shouldn't they be skilled in that area?

With a sigh I shifted the books to see my black I-phone. The blue and white case and the bright screen that shimmer in its vibration. The name ' Kanaye' was on the screen as my fingers wrapped around the phone.

Pulling to my view I grinned at the name. Kanaye was always the one to lighten a mood. My tip slid across the screen and the page open.

' Bring Advil and a trash cane, cause we're getting shit faced XP'

I chuckled at the screen. Kanaye and his usual personality. I texted back quickly saying I'd be bring both items. I sat on the bed and looked at the drawing of the women " I need you" I whispered and traced the inked lines.

I needed someone to be there and tell me I was the best thing in the world. I needed courage and love like we needed air. I needed my mate more then my heart knew.

Taking a deep breath I placed the drawing on my bed and grabbed my bag. Gripping the science book I rolled my eyes Got to love particles and cells.

Laying on the bed I looked at the reading. All so scientific, just reading the print made me feel special and needed. Someone needed me to know this and cared to my future for once. That was probably why I was highest in marks. The need for someone to care and need me constantly knocking in my brain, home work was like a bright light that was reassuring to me.

When a knock came from my door I groaned. I didn't want a visitor. " Toshiro" I heard my Grams say from the closed door. Turning over I took my large headphones and placed them on my ear " Go away" I told her and plugged the wire into my phone. Clicking the play button I began to hear the loud drums. Closing my eyes I thought of her and all we could do. At least there was someone in the world who needed and excepted something from me.

So off in the distance I didn't hear the door open. I just looked out the window at the forest. Hopefully one day I could run through there with a son or her, either way I'm not alone.

Grams sat next to me and ran her fingers throw my hair " Toshiro, don't listen to him" she whispered. I looked over at her and then to the window.

" How can I not listen when, he is constantly saying it. I'm the last of the pack. I have a huge weight on my shoulders not him. I'm trying my best; I am not like my brother, who had my father teach him to hunt and fight. I had to learn on my own because my father isn't around. Everyone wonders why I'm always so cold : it's because I live with that men. He doesn't care. I could die and he wouldn't give a shit" I sat up and spoke. It was true Gramps didn't care; he did and never will.

Gramps rubbed my back gently and kissed my cheek " I can't change your grandfather. But, I can tell you that I need and love you" she smiled. See Grams was doing it again, making me feel special and needed.

I nodded when Gramps called out to me " Toshiro, your friends are here" I stood and kissed Grams on the cheek as I grabbed my jacket " I'll see you guys when you, get back from your trip" I called and ran out the door.

" Who's going to be in watch?!" I heard as I got to the car. " The girls will be here for the other pack" I answered and leaped into the large, black ford truck.

" Pup! You ran pretty fast" Keigo spoke as Kanaye drove down the drive way. I chuckled at the word 'pup' he thought I was one since I was the youngest.

" He was just happy to get away from the old fart" Sjin growled as he rubbed his knuckles against my hair. I growled and barked at him loudly. " Chill man" he chuckled and stopped.

" I don't want to think about my Gramps right now. Tonight we drink, party, dance and sleep around like animals. Cause we are off the leash of the clans" I laid back slightly and sighed in relief. For some reason I was relaxed and felt the weight off my shoulders.

" To! Being off the leash" Kanaye yelled from the drivers seat. " Off the leash!" We yelled and howled at the moment.

Tonight was going to be a fun, free of the responsibilities of the clan. Night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter5:page17: The Change  
K's P.O.V.

" Oh come on, K" Rangiku spoke in my ear. I groaned at her loud, high pitch voice. For hours her and Nemu, were trying to get me to go to a club.

" It's to risky for humans" I spoke. I was thinking about the humans for once; if I went then my hunger would be through the roof. With the urge to drink every three hours, do to my gift; I was dangerous to humans.

Nemu rolled her grey orbs and shook her head as she looked at me " K, you are like 986 years old. You should have no problem with the club" she spoke. I gave her a puzzled look.

" Are you saying I'm old! That is insulting! Just because of my age doesn't matter on my thrust. My gift is a curse and a blessing" I snapped. Just because I was nearly 1000 years old, doesn't mean I could control my thrust and hunger. My gift to see the history of a someone with a touch, see their future and read their thoughts. I was more hungry then regular vampires.

" N-No! K, we are just saying you need to get out of this house and have fun. Your just like your brother, but worse!" Rangiku yelled. I gawked at her words. My brother was rather depressing and cold toward others. I was nothing like him, I was fun and care free around people. Well, except these two.

" How dare you, say such a lie! My brother is boring and cold! I am fun and loving, Ran!" I yelled and looked out at the night of the city. Why me?

" Well you are not acting fun and loving" Nemu spoke as she walked to the door. " Come on, Ran we have to get home and get ready" she spoke.

The anger raised in my flesh at her words " Fine! I'm go but, it is your guys fault if a few doze humans are  
slaughtered" I spoke as I walked to the washroom with a swift movement. I heard them give each other a victory high five and squeal as they left. They planned it.

I closed the bathroom door and sighed as I let my hand grip the shower tap. The water, spurted to life as I undressed and let my clothing cover the white tiled floor.

Looking in the mirror I looked at my heart shaped face and brown eyes as they shimmered with hope. My soft orchid lips and long raven hair that reached my butt. The long bangs that covered my eyes slightly and the strong collar bone that stuck out slightly.

Many thought of my appearance as a prize that would steal a mans heart in seconds. To me I was the sight of the truth with in the vampire race. Looking down at my white, elegant fingers I saw the small red glow appear and the black tattoo of the fire symbol in Japanese. With a flick if my wrist a flame danced on my palm.

My family was blessed and cursed when we were turned to vampires. I was the one blessed with the gift to read minds, see history and see the future with one touch. With that power came another, the power of fire. I and my siblings were the only ones. My twin was blessed with miracles and my brother was hard to really say since I haven't seen him use his power. All I know is that, with my power the council followed. Wanting to use it for fighting and killing; I couldn't do it.

Looking at the orange, red, yellow, blue, purple flame I watched it dance on my flesh. As a child I never thought fire was dangerous, evil or a distorter but a beauty. With each movement the fire told a new story of the user. My story was always the same, sometimes it would change to the people I have read but that was pretty much it.

Flicking my wrist again the flame disappeared and the fire glow brightened, for my ability to read the future and history along with minds. My mother thought my power was god, but I thought it was the devil since I am a vampire. When I go for a kill, I see their future and history. With that I stop and let them live, she was surprised that I drank blood from the vein and haven't killed a single human yet. With my gift on my shoulders, I needed to be in control of the blood I drank.

I walked to the shower and flicked my wrist making the glow vanish; the tattoo was permeant. As the hot water covered my skin I closed my eyes to see the white hair and aqua eyes of a boy. I knew he was my soulmate, I knew where he was and what he wanted, but I didn't know his name. How could I love someone, whom I don't know the name of?

My hair soaked with the water as I covered my palm with vanilla scented shampoo. Massaging my scalp was nice and relaxing, each stroke took away stress and anger. A hum boiled at my lips as I smelt the scent in my nose.

Washing it out quickly I cleaned my body and conditioned my locks. Making my hair silky and smooth. I rinsed the conditioner out and stood there as the water splashed on my skin " I can do this" I whispered and turned off the water.

My feet touched the towel as I came out from the shower. Meeting the steam of the washroom, I grinned and wrapped a towel around my body. I became to walk out of the washroom when I heard a giggle in the room. Looking over I saw myself and that boy inside the bath tub. Squeezing my eyes together I noticed they were bathing. I decided to give them privacy and closed the door.

For centuries I searched for my soulmate; I never found him. I went from men to men hoping they were the one but they weren't. Finally, I stopped looking 19 years ago. And now this. I see him and hear the happiness I will have with him, but I don't know him.

Walking into the master bedroom I was silence. I had a huge house, but no one to share it with. The only reason why I wanted a large house was so when I needed to feed. I would bring in five or six humans to drink from. Then I would clean their minds and let them walk out with the scar. I never kilt a human and I didn't plan on it.

I opened the walk in closet and looked at all the clothing. The multiple blouses and jeans filled my eyes. My vision went blank as the red covered my orbs.

Hunger. My time was up; my hunger was awake and ready to feed. Grabbing a grey ripped mini skirt, a pink tube top and a flowery blouse. I dressed quickly and flashed to the bathroom were I did makeup and pulled a pink jemmied click in my hair.

The sound of blood pumping through veins and pouring from wounds filled my mind as the door rang. Panting heavily I opened the door to see Nemu and Rangiku ready to go " K, are you alright?" Nemu asked as I flashed my flats on.

" Hungry" I hissed and flashed out of the building. I ran down the stair and threw the lobby as people gasped at the wave of wind I made.

Dodging human after human I hissed, until I smelt blood pressures raise in a park near by. I swirled around and flashed to the park.

The hills of green grass and colourful leaves everywhere. The midnight moon in my orbs and I run up the hill and listened to the moaning of my food in the bushes. Two teenagers, doing a little foreplay in the park. How wondrous for me. I chuckled as my fangs appeared and the moaning got louder. It made me sick. Such youth and purity, gone to waste for one simple word.

The soft blanket hidden behind the bushes brought me joy as I clawed through and met the two hormonal teens. I gripped the girls face with my palms and looked into her mind " You will not scream and run, you will stay" order as my orbs brightened with control. She nodded and her ' lover' looked up to meet me.

The boy was shocked at the sight " You will not scream or run" I spoke and he nodded. With a quick movement I had the girls neck and she whimpered slightly at the touch.

Each drop of blood on my tongue made me want more and more. She was delicious. When her breathing began to slowly, I touched her cheek and the flash of her future and past clouded my mind.

I gasped and pulled away from her as she looked up at me. I looked at the boy and bit him as he watched in awe. My hands touched his shoulders as I drank. I never thought I would enjoy drink when I was young, but I loved it now. When the vision of him past my mind I released him.

The blood covered my lips as they looked at me. I was a hungry monster. Gripping the boys face I cleaned his mind " you and your girlfriend were making love; got a little frisky and she bit you" I told him and did the same with the girl.

Before leaving I did it again " Use protection" I spoke and flashed away leaving the two. In their futures I saw them as teen parents and pregnant at 16. I couldn't have that for two teenagers.

" K!" I heard and looked over to see Ran and Nemu at my side. They looked stunned at the blood " Please tell me you didn't kill" Ran gasped as she covered her mouth.

" Not even. I saved two teens from unprotected sex and managed to let them live" I spoke as she handed me a napkin. I wiped away the blood and sighed as we walked to the line.

It went for many blocks. With a groan they looked over at me " K, you are the best at mind control out of all three of us here" Nemu whined. I sighed and walked to the fourth in line. I was starting to doubt it " Pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssee" Nemu pleaded and I closed my eyes.

Turning the women to me she glared " You will let us cut behind you in line because we are your old high school friends that you lost touch of, but won't talk too" I said and she smiled.

" It's so great to see you guys!" She cheered and hugged me. I growled at the touch, when the smell of her blood was in my nose. I released her and let her hug the other two.

Stepping in line quickly; I leaned against the brick wall and closed my eyes. Trying to hold myself together. " Oi! That's not far! You three cut the line!" was yelled. I hissed at the noise and rubbed my temples. " I shouldn't have come" I told myself.

Ran punched my shoulder roughly and glared " You better not start" she growled. I glared and sighed as I looked at the sidewalk. I could kill someone at anytime; and here they were scolding me for actually caring. Damn them both.

" Yeah. Look around you K. Look at these four gorgeous men here. Aren't they delicious" Nemu giggled as she looked at the four. I groaned at her voice, she was worse then the two teens in the park.

" Yes, Nemu is right. Look at all the muscle and handsome faces" Ran winked and smack my behind. I yelped in pain at her touch. " Perhaps you can dance with on of them tonight, well the night is young" she told me.

I growled " Yeah, they're handsome till one is slaughter by moi!" I spoke when she slapped her hand over my mouth. I glared at her deeply as she cursed under her breath.

" Wait she eats men?!" One of them yelled. I snapped my eyes at the boy. His brown shaggy locks and tan skin.

" N-not like that. She means... that she... Uhh" I looked at Nemu as she thought about it. I was rather enjoying her squirming and mumbling. Never have I really seen the women do such a thing, in all my centuries. " She meant sexually" my eyes wider quickly and I went to scream but it was muffled by Rangiku who nodded. " She loves her night and day job" she finished.

I was ready to burned her on the spot. With a swift jaw I bit Rangiku as she yelped " She bite me" she growled and hissed.

I spat at the salty taste and looked at Nemu with anger " Who the hell do you think you are? I do no such thing with the male population. I am disgusted -" I stopped my rant and coughed at the salty taste in my mouth. I looked at Ran and shook my head. What did she have on her hand?

" K, what's wrong?" Nemu asked as I looked over at Rans smirk on her lips. " What is on your hands?" I asked as she smiled.

" Well I was in a hurry and you know how Gin can- " I felt the vomit raise in my stomach " You are sick! Wash you hands once in a while, Rangiku!" I yelled and tried to get the taste off my tongue. Rangiku laughed at my action " I will kill you!" I yelled at her.

When a gum package was shot into my view. I looked up slightly to see the white hair and aqua eyes. I blinked a few times as he admired my body " K?" He spoke. His voice was like music to my years as I took the package. " Ichigo was right" he whispered to himself. I froze at the name. My brother, he knew my stubborn brother.

" T-Thank you" I spoke and popped a piece into my mouth. The mint swirled on my tongue as the salt left. Thank god. " Since you know my nick name, why not tell me yours?" I smiled and handed him the gum pack.

He was a little hesitate when taking it. His fingers touched mine, and I awaited the flash. When nothing came and the tingling in my skin covered me, I blushed slightly.

He smiled and let his thumb brush over my palm slightly " Toshiro, is my name" he spoke. Toshiro, what a wonderful name for such a wondrous men. He seemed to have so much love and care in his eyes as his skin touched mine. I wanted that for centuries.

" How old are you guys anyways?" Rangiku asked. I wasn't paying attention to her words as Toshiro smiled and kissed my hand softy as he chuckled. I blushed and grinned softly at the moment.

Kanaye was a little taken back by Toshiro actions " Umm- Kegios 18, Sjin is 18 1/2 and I'm Kanaye 19. Toshiro hear is 19 next month" his eyes never left Toshiros as he flirted with me. " How about you ladies?"

" Well Rangiku is 19, I am 19 and K here is 19 also. We all met in kindergarten" Nemu spoke. So Toshiro is going to be 19 next month, I better get myself together soon.

I was changed at 16 but my gifts let me age to full maturity. I am guessing that Toshiro will look fully grew at 19, then he'll freeze forever or something like that.

When I touched his cheek softly, I didn't see his future or past nor what was going on in his mind. It was just blank. I loved it, I didn't see the thugs that would destroy my thoughts about him.

" Let's go K" I heard and was tugged into the club with Toshiro still behind me. I looked back at Rangiku, a glare in my eyes as she pulled me into the building filled with sweaty humans, grinding all over each other and the alcohol lingering in their mouths.

Rangiku's and Nemu tossed me into the booth area. The black leather was cool on my skin; not hot and sweet like Toshiro was. " What is that boy to you?" Nemu asked. My attention was brought to her quickly as she looked at me.

" H-He's my soulmate" I answered and the two were in awe. I to never thought I would find my soulmate at a club, where I was literally testing my ability to hold back my thrust.

" You never told us, you were seeing visions of your mate" Rangiku spoke as she glared at me. So what, I didn't tell them I was visioning I and my soulmate all around my house, acting like two love struck teenagers I love. My bad.

" Well, you never told us that your mate is apart of the council till a century ago. So my secret its not so huge for you" I spoke and Rangiku nodded as she looked over at the bar were I could smell Toshiro alone.

" Go get him, he is a fiiine piece of meat" Nemu said and pushed me out of the booth. I blushed and walked over. Passin sweaty body after body till I was right next to him. He seemed lonely and sad at the moment " One beer and let me guess, a sex on the beach for the lady" Toshiro spoke.

When the beer touched the counter I smirked and quickly grabbed it in my hands. With a swift movement I drank some of the bitter alcohol and the placed it down " Wrong, I would like a scotch" I told the tender as he nodded.

Sitting down next to Toshiro I smiled softly. " Never met a girl that could drink" he spoke. With a cocky grin on my lips I turned and rolled my eyes " I am not other girls" I whispered

Toshiro chuckled and sipped his beer. Never taking his eyes off me, he smiled and looked into my eyes " Where have you been all this time?" I heard him whisper to himself. I blinked at the question. He knew who I was?

" I've been around here. In buildings and ongoing education here and there" I noticed he was tensed. Probably thought I didn't hear him. " I have good hearing" I told him and sipped my drink. I had extremely good hearing.

" Where are you going to next?" I looked out at the dance floor and looked over at him quickly.

" I was going to go to the dance floor" I answered. The chuckle from his throat, sent a warm feeling threw my body. When he stood and took my hand I closed my eyes to see nothing. Only heard a thought in his mind ' I finally found her'.

Moving around humans and sweat, I smiled softly as he twirled me around. When my body slammed into his I looked up slowly to see his smile. A bright twinkle in my eyes shined.

Swaying my hips to the soft, fast beat I giggled slightly. Leading his hands onto my waist was easy considering how little he cared to touch my body. Body against body was all I knew. His chest on my back and his hands on my waist.

Usually it was hard for me to except someone's touch but with Toshiro, I was over joyed with his touch.

As the night grew old, I felt his hand move my hair from my neck. My hunger was going to be here soon. I was surprised that it hasn't came yet. It would have been here an hours ago.

I gasped softly when I felt his lips on my neck. The soft petals and luxury of his touch made me turn. He seemed cautious of his action when I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Where do you go to school?" He asked as he came closer to my lips. I bit my lips slightly thinking of a school around here. " Mary Greens" I answered. I once went to that school years ago and my name was on the Graduation plaice.

Moving closer to my lips he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. " To bad" he whispered, the feel of his breath on my lips was chilling. " Why?" I asked as he moved towards me again.

" Cause I can't do this" he whispered as our lips meant. The hot swirl hit my lips as my eyes fluttered closed. The kiss deepened as my stomach swirled in pleasure. In the distance I could hear Rangiku and Nemu whistling at the action. Then his friends gasping as they looked at the two; what was so shocking?

Then I knew what they were gasping about. When my back hit a bathroom wall and the cold brick pricked my flesh; I knew I was handling something that wasn't human. The speed was incredible and unknown of to me.

My fingers tangled into his white hair as our lips mingled. Why was it so natural? When my feet and body were lifted into his arms, I didn't mind. I was rather glade.

The sound of the bathroom stale filled my ears as his lips trailed down my jaw. When Toshiro sat down I took control.

When the growling of my hunger rang in my ears I opened my eyes to meet; his filled with lush. I took deep breaths as the red crept on my brown orbs " K!" I heard from the door of the bathroom. When a moan broke through my throat from Toshiros lips back on mine. I was shocked.

" Toshiro!" I heard and we broke apart. Toshiro blinked a few times " Come on, man! The council came to crash some vampires fun!" I heard and froze.

Quickly I got off Toshiro and fixe myself. When his hand gripped my wrist. I looked over at him; he didn't want me to leave " Don't go" he whispered slightly.

I couldn't find the strength in me to go " You will see me again" I whispered and kissed him only again. His rosé red lips held mine as his hand lingered through my hair.

" How will I remember you?" He whispered. I mentally cursed myself at the moment. When a light went off in my brain " Kar!" I heard from Nemu as they walked closer. I growled and took out my phone.

When Rangiku knocked down the door and pulled me out of the stale I hissed " Are you crazy?! If the council finds you-" she started.

" I need a pen" I spoke and she blinked quickly. " What?! In a time like this you ask me for a pen?!" She screamed in my ear. I sighed for my ears sake and shook my head.

" Yes. I need a pen" I spoke calmly as she glared with red in her eyes. I snapped my red hungry orbs at her and she gasped. " Hungry! I need a pen now" I snapped and she yanked one from her blouse.

" A little temper, are we now" Keigo spoke as he looked at me. I snapped a glare at him and growled. " Did you say something about me?" I hissed.

Ran twirled me around and gave me the pen " Here. Hurry you need to feed" she whispered. With a nod I spun back around and scribbled digits on Toshiros arm " Text or call me when you want" I spoke.

Once I was down I kissed him quickly and walked quickly out of the washroom with the two girls.

I hated my constant run from the council. They followed me where ever I go. Except for Gin he comes with me and keeps me posted with information about the councils where a bouts. My life was the ran and chase. A constant game of cat and mouse or tag. Just like my brother.


	18. Chapter 18

**Heey guys! In this chapter there is a huge change with Ichigo and Rukia's relationship.**

**Also I would like to bring up the fact that I am loving the reviews to the extreme even though there has been some, rather rude and insulting ones lately. I am not killing off Ichigo, btw. One actually said I should and there was another that suggested that I make Rukia steal his ring and pond it off? Where did they get that! And also, I know my grammer sucks and that I don't spell some of the characters names right but that doesn't mean that I am lazy. That review hurt the most. Also I know that a beta is suggested but I must say I have one for another story, she is amazing but we both have lives which means sometimes the chapters won't get posted. Plus the way I post this means that the beta needs to send the document right back in like an hour. Also I post 6 pages for two days! **

**I don't wish to sound rude but if my grammer and mis-corrections on the names bother people that much. Then stop reading because I am only one person plus I am trying my best! **

**To all my loved readers for the change sorry for the long Authours note but it was required for some reviews. So enjoy chapter6 : page 18... love ya**

* * *

Chapter6: The Change  
Rukia's P.O.V.

The last week had been like the last month but this time the snow was coming in and the winter season was starting strong. Ichigo told me to dress nice for tonight and to be more beautiful then, I already am. Just before I yelled at him for his constant flattery, he flashed away.

I will say that I and Ichigo's relationship, was stronger then ever now. We didn't fight or say rude things to each other , it was like we were become a couple in love.

I sighed when I gripped the towel and walked into the bedroom I and Ichigo shared. There were five bedrooms in this house but yet I slept in this one with Ichigo. I turned and opened the large walk in closet to see I and Ichigo's clothing. The rows of his fancy clothing that he wore on special occasions. Then to the right were I saw all my dresses and clothing along with some shoes.

My fingers swiped across the fabrics slowly as all the memories burned my mind . The white silk dress I wore to home coming this year and then the dress I graduated elementary in. All of the dresses had a memory except for one. And tonight it would have a memory with me and Ichigo.

The softly pink fabric was cool on my fingers and the silver ribbon under neath the breast line. I gripped the silk hanger and walked into the bedroom. I wish Ichigo were here. I hated being alone in the house; after Aizen was here and then his parents, I was petrified that someone would just appear out of thin air. I couldn't have that in my mind for long, I and Ichigo were happy, perfect and in love. This was where we lived and where we were happy together. I just had to get over it all; I will never feel completely safe when Ichigo isn't here because I'm a women... A vampire women and I still need my knight in shinnying armour to sweep me off my feet and carry me into the moonlight. Since I can't go out in the sunlight without turning to ashes.

Flopping onto the bed I sighed and looked at the window that was uncovered. The moon brightened in the room as it shined. The stars were bright as they twinkled in the sky. I knew Ichigo was out there planning something but what? " God, I love him" I whispered to myself. There were so many times this week that we could've given each other everything but we never did because of my wish. That was something that made me love him more and more.

A sigh escaped my lips as I stood and dried myself quickly. Looking over my body and the changes it had now. My skin was slightly paler, my legs were more powerful and upon my hip was a Japanese marking. I wanted to ask Ichigo about it but he seemed, so out there and far when I wanted to bring it up.

I pulled on my undergarments and slid on the dress. The lace upon the bottom to the breast line, where it all went silver with the ribbon. The dress only went down to my knees and then flared out slightly at the bottom. As I zipped the dress up I noticed my curves popped slightly and it brought my eyes out.

I walked to the washroom and started to do my hair. It was rather brilliant that I could do my hair so fast; since I was a vampire everything was quiet fast. Doing my hair only took ten minutes and make-up was five. Life was faster then ever before.

Placing the curling wand down I looked at myself in the mirror, the reflection of me and the girl I once was looking back at me. I was once told , that I was innocent and gentle but I never thought I was. I wanted to be known as a strong, independent and amazing women, not some porcelain doll that could break if it was dropped. I wanted to be proclaimed as myself and not a figurine. That old reflection of mine was shameful to me now.

The new and more... me reflection gave me pride.

With a steady hand I applied the last of my eyeliner making my eyes darker and deeper. Then I moved to my lips with a soft pink lipstick that covered the rose petals. Moving my lips together I walked to the bedroom again and went to the closet for my white sweater and flats.

Looking at the clock that was mocking me with ten minutes to spare. My fingers twirled the sun charm on my neck and looked out the window to see the forest, filled with pines and white oak. The floor covered in the sparkling white snow that shimmered in the pure moon light. It was only the 19 of November, my birthday wasn't so far away. This day was I and Ichigo's four year anniversary. I was surprised there was snow on the ground at this time of year.

I buttoned the white sweater up quickly and stood from the bed. The room held more memories now; I and Ichigo have talked, laughed and loved in here.

Each step I took down the staircase was like a harmony to me. Through the months I have been here, never did I feel out of place like I did with my sister and Bayakua, were I always felt like I didn't belong. Here with Ichigo I felt right and perfectly in place. When I reached the bottom I saw Ichigo smiling in a tux. The black suit and white blouse, red tie that made his eyes pop with brightness.

I stood slightly in awe at the sight; I never saw Ichigo in a suit and may I say he was drop dead gorgeous in a tux. " Man you look hot in a tux" I whispered as the chuckle left his lips from the words.

Taking my hand in his, his touch sent shivers down my spine as his lips touched my hand " Why thank you beautiful" he winked at me quickly as he swept me off my feet and into his arm like a bride. I looked up at him with a shinning hope and love that I held for him " Happy Anniversary" he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled and touched his face with my hand. " You remembered" I whispered.

Ichigo smiled and kissed my lips as he held me tightly " How could I forget the day I met the most define and most elegant women in all my years" I blushed at his words. Damn him and his capability to make me blush like a school girl.

" Who are we talking about again?" I asked as my blush died down. Ichigo smirked and placed me on the ground as his hand took mine.

" I'm talking about you Rukia Kuchiki" he spoke and my heart fluttered like no tomorrow. He made me feel special and important in times like this. Ichigo opened the grand oak wood door and showed me out the house.

My flats crunched on the small snow left on the pathway to the large black Ford truck he had. The stone had snow in between the rock and the large mountains of snow at the sides telling me the difference in heights.

Ichigos large hand went to my back as he walked beside me and opened the truck door for me " Thank you" I said and got in as he smiled. When the door closed I inhaled the husky, spice and sweet aroma of Ichigo in the truck. When he climbed into the drivers seat, I looked over and took his hand in mine " What's so special about tonight?" I asked.

The last three anniversaries were spent at my house, in my room laughing about the funniest moments of our relationship. Then we would eat cake and chips while we watched vampire movies. Like my all time favourite, Twilight. Well, it was hard watching it with Ichigo since he would criticize the movie and make fun of it. For example when Edward went in the sunlight I was all ' Beautiful' and then there was Ichigo ' He looks like a fairy'. So after the first year of that we switched to Ichigo's movies. One of his favourite was Romeo and Juliet the Shakespeare script.

When we watched it he would quote the lines to me. It always made my heart flutter with joy and happiness, if there was one thing I knew he was good at; it was absolutely the fact he could make a girl feel like a goddess with a few words.

The engine started up and he began to drive down the drive way. A happy smile on his lips warms my forever beating heart " Ichigo you never answered my question" I said playfully.

He chuckled and looked over at me with his smile " You'll see soon enough Rukia" he told me. I was quiet taken back. Usual Ichigo wasn't one to hold a secret from me; it took him three months till he snapped and told me he was a vampire. The longest he went for secrets was a good two months. The secret was about why the council was after him. When I did find out about it all, all I did was tell him that I am there for him and wanted to help him.

As I looked out the window at the passing trees and landscapes. He was going out of Karakura and closer to Fasakaka, the town about fifteen minutes away. There were malls and restaurants there. I looked over at Ichigo who looked nervous at the moment " Ichigo, what's wrong?" I asked. He couldn't hide things from me it was extremely hard for him to do. Cause I always could tell when something was wrong with him.

Ichigo smiled and kissed our entwined fingers as he drove "I'm just hoping this goes well" he told me as I looked over at him. " You know, this year has had a lot of changes" he spoke as he parked at a restaurant.

I looked up at the fancy sign with Italian writing that read ' amori di cibo' I smiled and looked at the several couples at tables. Eating pasta and drinking wine together as they laughed. It was beautiful.

" Would you do me two honours tonight Ms. Kuchiki?" I heard and looked over at him quickly as he looked over at me. I blushed and bit my bottom lip slightly.

"Only if I get to know these two honours" I whispered as he raised an eyebrow. With a smirk he got out of the car and flashed to my door,then he opened and looked at me.

" The first one is to accompany to a dinner and the second one you will find out after" he spoke and looked at me.

" Well then Mr. Koursaki, l would be honoured to allow these two honours" I chuckled as he helped me out of the truck , my flats softly clicked on the pavement as he walked me to the door to see the seater.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter6: page19:The Change  
Rukia's P.O.V.

Once the seater showed I and Ichigo to our table. Ichigo being his usual gentleman self pulled out my seat and seat down on the other side of the candle lit table. I had to say the restaurant was wondrous and beautiful. It was filled with couples that seemed happy and playful with each other they were all probably dates who wanted to show a lady a ,fancy night. I looked over at Ichigo as he looked at his lap. The curiosity filled me as I placed my hand on the white cloth covered table " Ichigo what are you looking at?" I asked, trying to see but with his speed he shoved it into his pocket.

" Nothing" he replied. I raised an eyebrow and took his hand in mine as a smile graced my lips. His thumb drew tiny circles on my skin; as the candle light vibrated his features. " I love you" he whispered.

As many times as he told me he loves me; my heart always managed to flutter at the three words; like it was new to me. I blushed and smiled softly " I love you too, Ichigo" I whispered and looked into his eyes. The amber made me calm and collected, even with all the blood around to drive me wild. " How are we supposed to eat?" I whispered, remembering that I couldn't keep food or nutrients down for the matter. I never saw Ichigo eat before so I presumed he didn't.

He kissed my knuckle and grinned softly at me " You just shouldn't think about it while you eat. It subsides the taste" he told me. So he does eat food.

" I actually thought you never ate food" I muttered as he smirked slightly.

" How can I not eat? I mean the first day we seen each other in the café after English, I recall stealing your strawberries" I gasped slightly and placed a hand on my chest. I didn't know that was him, I thought it was Renji since he was on a strawberry frenzy.

" I-I thought that was Renji" I stuttered as he chuckled " I should have known a strawberry eating a strawberry how shocking " I mocked as I sipped the red wine softly " Since I found that out. What was your shortest relationship, strawberry thief?" I asked as he chuckled.

Ichigo placed his glass down and chuckled " Okay. Okay my shortest relationship was a girl named Ai , for a week" I snorted back a laughter.

" A-A week. And her name was Ai meaning love-" I began to laugh at the moment as Ichigo chuckled while he shook his head. " What year was this and where?" I asked as I sipped my wine once again.

" 1939 in Paris, French. She was a sexy journalist that wrote romance" he spoke , I couldn't help but laugh. She wrote romance because she couldn't hold it. " I broke up with her over snails and frog legs because she was totally, childish" he chuckled.

" What do you mean ' childish'?" There were many ways to be childish like the way they act and speak. Everything had a bigger meaning then it was claimed.

Ichigo smiled and laced his fingers through mine softly. I looked down and smiled brightly at the jester. The feeling of his softly pumping of blood going through his veins and the soft beep of his heart " She believed in mermaids and fairy. So you can imagine the discussions she had with me" I giggled at the fact. Well I couldn't judge, she did have a vampire for a boyfriend so fairies and mermaids weren't far off. " When I met you I actually believed she was right about fairies, since you are so tiny" I rolled my eyes and kicked his shin quickly. Ichigo yelped and chuckled softly " Okay what about you?" He asked.

I thought quickly at all my boyfriends. I once dated Renji for a day but that was fake and still not the shortest, I dated a guy name Keigo who I dumped after three days, Sjin was two weeks. Then it hit me " In grade 4, I and Renji were into this game called Pokemon. Well, there was this guy named Tyler who was new to the school and originally came from Canada. He had a crush on me and I wanted a special card that he had. It was a rare one; so to get the card. I had to date him" I told him. Ichigo laughed at the story.

" Really for a card" he laughed I sighed and chuckled with him " I was in grade 4" I giggled. He tried to get his breath back but seemed that he couldn't " H-How long?" He asked. " 45 seconds" I whispered.

" How did you get it that short?" He asked. Probably wondering how I spoke so fast. I chuckled and took a deep breath " I took the card and spoke extremely fast ' We're over' was all I said and ran off with the card" I recalled the memory.

" Did you feel bad after?" Of course I did but at the same time I wasn't he bribed me to go out with him. "Somewhat"

When the waiter arrived and came to take our order. Ichigo ordered the streak and I ordered the spaghetti with meat balls.

As the women placed the plate down in front of me; I smiled and looked over at Ichigo's who looked delicious too. " That looks good" I spoke and twirled my fork into the pasta and sauce.

Ichigo smiled and looked into my eyes " Open" he whispered and I obliged easily ; when the meat swirled into my mouth. I tasted the sweet sauce and then a liquid in the meat. Blood. The veins crept on my cheeks softly as the blood went away " I like my meat a little bloody" he told me as the veins left my cheeks.

I gulped softly as the taste left my throat; I looked down at my meal and smiled as I gave him some. It was only fair, right. As the pasta left the fork and Ichigo leaned forward slightly since , I didn't have long enough arms to reach. His breath on mine as he looked at me " You know if this were Lady and the Tramp, I would kiss you right now from a noodle" I whispered as he smiled softly.

Ichigo and his witty comments came through at the time " You are quiet the lady" he winked causing a blush to cover my cheeks as he leaned closer. " And you can be rather clever like the Tramp" I whispered as my lips touched his softly. As our lips mingled and mashed. We pulled away. Looking into his amber orbs " Well, Miss. Lady how's your meal?" He asked. So far I haven't felt the urge to vomit at the taste, so pretty damn good.

" Divine, Mr. Tramp" I whispered and sat down. We ate our meals with witty comments on our tongues as the food swirled inside. I was so occupied with our conversation, I didn't realize I was eating human food again.

" Are you finished sir and ma'am?" The waitress asked as we nodded. " Would you like desert?" She asked. I was filled but I knew in a good half an hour we would be hungry, plus it was our anniversary. Why not bust, our hunger for once.

Ichigo smiled and sipped his wine " Of course" he spoke and the women disappeared. I smiled softly as he finished the glass of wine and the menus for desert came to the table.

I was tempted to ask him something at the moment. My curiosity and adventurous side were taking over quickly " Ichigo. Tell me about you and Seanna's relationship" I spoke. I met the women and wanted to kill her for trying to eat me; but I never asked about her. Even though it was on my mind for a while. Who wouldn't have questions?

Ichigo was tense at the moment " W-well... I and Seanna dated for about a year. Our relationship was mostly lush and needs never active or about us. I met her in the 1700's . She lived in Britian and was not known so well. I decide to test the rumours; sadly they were true she was always wanting intercourse and her needs. When my mother met her she hated her at first sight. Well when I met Seanna she was a human that was obsessed with being a vampire. Well one night while I was sleep she slit one of my wrists and drank my blood. In the morning, I awake to see her body hanging in the living room with a rope. She used me and for that and I left" I felt the hurt and sadness overwhelm my heart. Ichigo was a man who wanted love and a future not to be used, betrayed and thrown away like nothing.

I touched his hand and tightened my grip " I will never use you or leave you. You won't go through such pain and hatred ever again" I whispered as the brightness echoed threw his eyes. He was alright with the fact he was once used.

" Thank you" I heard as the waitress walked up and asked for our orders " One chocolate lava for the both of us" he said knowing my love for chocolate. The women nodded and went to work.

" Rukia can I ask you something?" He asked I looked over from the view I was taking with the couples around us. I smiled and bit my lip " Of course" I answered.

Ichigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes " I remember when you found out about me. And you went on and on about how you're the monster and not I. How did you learn things that way?" Good question.

I looked down at the table and tried to find the answer. When the light flicked on in my head I looked up at him " I always had that feeling. It's funny cause as a kid I always tried to do the right thing. I would let people go ahead of me in lines and try to help them but then, when I made one mistake they forgot all the good. Look at Hitler for example : I know he was evil but, he was human and he was humiliated. Everyone gets that way because we are human and have these bundles of emotions that cause so much anger and terrible thoughts. I know I'm a horrible person for thinking this but Hitler was a saviour to Germany. I mean, they were in a depression for god knows how long and no one could fix it. When he stepped up it all changed; Germany was okay and everything was fine. He did horrible things but everyone dwells in it like it happened yesterday, when it happened so long ago. Many forgot that he did some amazing thing for Germany... I am just saying all the good people have are always overwhelmed by the bad; we are human we can be evil, kind, caring , murderous and act like the devil but we are never perfect. I wanted to be that one person in the world to defy all those human statistics in my head and believe that no one is evil or a monster" I finished with a sigh. I could rant on and on about it but it would get confusing after a while.

Ichigo was silent for a moment " So, what about me?" He asked. I understood; Hitler was a human and Ichigo was a vampire so there was a huge difference between the too.

" When I met you... I didn't know you were a vampire, I thought you were just this amazing guy who I was lucky to meet. You had this mysterious side that was addicting to me. To be honest when we were talking in the forest that day I was hoping, you weren't trying to throw the whole ' I want to be friends' thing. Plus before my parents died; they told me that my heart is the right thing to follow. Not our people's judgement but my souls and when I found out my heart jumped and did flips, of joy that you actually told me a huge part of your life. That's why I wasn't scared of you" my heart was still fluttering as I finished. The memory of the day was strong. That was the day I actually learned : You can't judge a book by the cover. And just listening to my heart and not judging; I found the love of my life.

Ichigo grinned softly and had a soft expression on his face " And I'm extremely thankful you weren't scared off" he smiled. I looked up with a bright sparkle in my eyes do to happiness.

Holding each others eyes with happiness we smiled softly ; till the cake was served to us. Our eyes broke and looked at the cake.

I knew Ichigo loved chocolate so I wasn't surprised that he was the first one to shove his spoon into the treat. I joined in with him and tasted the chocolate swirling on my tongue. When the touch of the taste hit my nerves, I felt like vomiting since I was still alert. Ichigo noticed and started a conversation with me for a distraction.

Each words was my saviour. I ate without a problem. A group of people some men and some women walked out with instruments; I looked over as they walked to a table in the far corner.

I smiled softly at the man and women there. The women looked so nervous at what the man was going to say. I used my super hearing to listen.

" Listen, Fay" he started and took her hand in his. I listened closer to them as I felt Ichigo's glaze on me as I did so. " We've been together for a long time now" he sounded nervous. Just with the shaky voice and the trembling of his body gave me the vibe.

Fay gave him a puzzled looked with her blue eyes and black hair " Zack what are you get at? We've been together for six years now. Wait... Are you breaking up with me?" Her British accent was completely obvious. Good thing I knew seven languages one being English. I rolled my violet eyes a her guess. She was probably wrong on so many levels but every girl would be if that happened.

Zack shook his head and tightened the grip on her hand " N-No Fay. Why would I, you're one of the best things that ever happened to me?" He spoke. I blushed slightly at his words. Flattery always calmed a women down and made her heart fluttered with joy. I smiled and gripped Ichigo's hand in mine; he was a little shocked but happy at the moment of the touch.

Fay blushed and was silent when Zack moved from the table. I gawked as he got down on one knee and took her hands in his " Fay Drake, you are the most stubborn, aggravating and most beautiful women I have ever dated or fell in love with. Would you do me the honour of calling you my wife?" I smiled at the words. It was romantic and original, just the right way to purpose.

Ichigo squeezed my hand causing me to look over. I noticed he was watching the scene too. I smiled softly at him and then turned back to the two.

Fay gasped as the ring was shown to her. A shaky smile on her lips as she spoke " You bumbling idiot. Yes. Yes a billon times" she told him. Zack launched up and hugged her tightly; he kissed her softly and slide the ring onto her finger. I giggled and went back to the desert with the memory in my head playing as I ate.

Looking up I saw the chocolate on Ichigo's lips as he ate still. A laughter left my lips as I looked at him " Y-Yo-ou h-ave some on your lip" I laughed. Ichigo rolled his eyes and wiped it away quickly killing the fun.

" After this we will leave" he spoke as I ate some more. I nodded and finished the last of the cake before; he took my hand and paid the bill.

Walking out I looked over at Fay and caught her eyes with mine "Congratulations" I told her as I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked by


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter6: page20: The Change  
Rukia's P.O.V

The frost winter air, touched my forever young skin. The warm presence beside me prick my skin as I walked down restaurant walk way. The presence was so warm and comforting with him beside me. Sometimes I wondered if the sun was on the planet.

Getting to the car I turned to Ichigo and took his hands in mine softly " You know. I honestly thought I would never be able to hold down human food again but you, made it possible. Thank you Ichigo" I smiled as my breath was fogged in the air.

Ichigo smiled and caressed my cheek with his rough hand. I snuggled into his warmth; his skin still had that effect on me. It made me feel comfortable and loved but protected and powerful. " I will help you over come all things in your way. Even if I must move Mount Everest, I will. I only want you to be happy forever" he whispered to me. The fog brushed through the air as I held eye contact. He had his way with words.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I leaned into his chest as violet danced with amber " No matter what I am. Vampire or human; I will be happy along as I have you with me and forever mine" I whispered and kissed his lips. Our pulses mixed as our lips mingled. Being a vampire wasn't that bad. I could run faster, lift huge things, hear everything and then the most important be with him forever. When my fang peeked out with Ichigo's in a soft teasing war; I felt the heat raising as we pulled away.

" My bounty is as boundless as the sea," he quote. I remembered the quote for Romeo and Juliet. The blush covered my cheeks at the saying. The line basically meant that the only boundaries his heart had was the sea of death. He wouldn't let anything break his love for her and will love her forever and always.

" My love as deep; the more I give to thee," I spoke. He was my sea of death and the dept to my heart. All my love was his and he was my death, if I didn't have him I would be dead literally.

Ichigo smiled and kissed me softly as he ran his fingers threw my raven locks "The more I have, for both are infinite" there he went with his words making me feel like a hot mess. Damn him and love, sometimes.

" Sometimes I hate when you make me blush; then sometimes I love it. This is one of those times" I whispered and pulled away. I got into the truck and buckled up as Ichigo got in also.

He smiled proudly as he turned the engine on and took my hand. We always had to touch each other, if not we didn't feel complete and think we have the other beside us. We had to be connected. " A blush is a form of love. If a man can make a woman blush then, that means they are trying hard enough for them. I want to make you blush. So I can see living proof that you are embarrassed to show your soft side" he said and turned down a unknown road.

I had no idea of where he was going at the moment, but I knew I was safe with him. Ichigo would never let anything hurt me and I knew that for a fact.

Ever green trees filled my eyes as the snow reflected the light in the sky. Looking at the moon I smiled, at least I didn't have to hide from the moon. It held so much beauty and peace to the world " Full moon" I told him as he looked up and smiled at the shape. A full moon came once a month which made them special.

When the road turned to stone and dirt I noticed the clear view of the ocean. The shimmering water and vibrant glow in the surface. It was breath taking " What are we doing here?" I asked Ichigo as I looked over quickly.

He grinned and simply told me " This is my second honour". The curiosity was brought to life again at the words. What was his honour?

When the truck came to a stop and Ichgio flashed to my door again. I blinked thinking of what it may be. He helped me out and lead me to the edge of the cliff. " Do you remember the last time you were near a cliff and water?" He asked. How could I forget?

" The night I died and became a vampire" I answered and looked at the water. The flashes of me falling in and dying was playing in my head. When he took my hands in his.

" I know it is such a horrible memory for such a beautiful sight" he told me. It was, a lake and moonlight were supposed to be romance and beautiful not death, horror and tragedy. " I know it is but I can't change it" I sighed and looked over at him softly.

Ichigo placed his hand on my cheek and his thumb made circle on my skin " But I can" he whispered and kissed my forehead. He couldn't take back the past but he could make a future " My second honour of the night" he said and played with my fingers.

" Ichigo?" I questioned I had no idea what he was talking about. I wanted to know but he was hiding from me; this was the time I was going to find out.

" Rukia. I have been wandering this lonely planet for centuries,looking for that one person to make me feel like me again. I thought it would never happen so everyday I waited for, the council to come and kill me as I wish" he stopped and took a pause for his nerves. He was absolutely nervous at the time " 986 year I waited for that one person. That one person to appear and make me, me again for the world. That one person was and will always be you. You were the only one who didn't run from me, for being a vampire . You were you and you found me. Every second I am with you my heart flutters like it were still alive and my thoughts all point to you. Tonight I wanted to ask you to a eternity of happiness and joy. I wanted my second honour to be; for me to put a ring on your finger and call you mine forever. Rukia Kuchiki, will you do me the absolute honour to be my forever?" He asked.

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as he spoke, it was beautiful and stubborn at the same time. He wanted me to be his wife and his forever; to fill his loneliness. That was a huge deal to both of us. My heart sang at the moment " I will be your future. Yes" I whispered weakly.

Reaching into his pocket for the ring I waited to caught a glimpse. Taking my hand he slid on the silver band, large blue Sapphire gem in the middle that shimmered with the moonlight, to the sparkling diamonds around the huge gem. It reminded me of snowflakes with the diamonds around the blue. I admired the beauty and felt tears in my eyes.

Looking up at Ichigo I smiled and played with my bottom lip. His hand touched my chin as he wiped way some tears on my cheeks. " Thank you" he whispered; why was he thankful? He just asked me to marry him, so I should be thankful!

I felt his hand shift to my cheek softly. With mine I covered his and looked down at the palm on my face " Why are you thankful? You just gave me everything I ever wanted you, Baka" I chuckled softly and looked into his amber shinning orbs " If anything I should be thanking you" I whispered.

Ichigo drew circles on my cheek with his thumb " I thank you because now I can really have you forever. And you stopped my endless search for love" he spoke. I blushed at his words.

" You are such a romantic Baka, Ichigo" I said and wrapped him in a embrace. I listened to the slight beat of the centuries old heart in his chest and sighed " But I wouldn't change you for the better" I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent. Hours could go by and I wouldn't mind. We had forever. Except for the sun.

I kissed him softly and looked out at the water were I noticed the sun raising. I panicked and went to run but he held me there " Ichigo" I spoke trying to get away.

He held me down in the spot and took my hands. Was he going to kill me?! I could see it in my mind, the pain of all the flesh on my body disappearing and the flaming of my bloody self. The screaming I would do and in front of him. I closed my eyes for mercy on my horrific death.

His hand touched my chin and lifted it softly " Open you eyes" he whispered with his lips close to mine.

I gulped and peeked through my eyes to see the sun vibrating; on his skin. I snapped my head to the side to see the bright flaming ball, shimmering on snow. I wasn't stuck in the dark anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter7: The Change  
K's P.O.V

I am usually a calm and collected person but at the moment I couldn't be. It was physically impossible for me. " What am I going to do?!" I roared and paced back and forth in the living as tears warmed my cheeks.

They found me! The council found me again. I knew I couldn't hide and live in peace. How did they find me? What was I to do? They would come and want to take me as a weapon to destroy other vampires.

Rangiku stood and gripped my forearm " K, stop. We have time" she spoke. I took deep breaths and flopped into the white leather couch. I had about two days till they were here and ready to take me. Where was I going to go?

" W-Where am I going to go?" I asked as I wiped the tears away from my cheeks. My brother was in Karakura; perhaps he would let me stay with him. Yuzu was in Alaska high in the mountains; that was too far from society for me.

Rangiku rubbed my back softly and I held my face in my hands. Thinking of what to do. " It'll be okay" she whispered. No it wasn't, I was tired of running for them. All my centuries were wasted by running away from the council and hiding in peace. It was never going to end till they got me.

" It's not going to be; for centuries I have been running and hiding from them. Hoping I could never be found. But here they are; knocking at my friends door telling them that they know I am here" I told her and stood from the bed.

Nemu was silent as she listened. I only found out because Gin told Rangiku to tell me about the council. Why couldn't they leave me alone? What was so damn attractive about me? " K, what are you going to do?" Nemu asked as I walked to my bedroom.

They followed me to the room as I opened the closet " I have a plan this time" I sniffed and gripped the large bags from under the bed. " My brother did this once to get away. It worked for years till Seanna ratted him out on him " I spoke and start to shove clothing into the bags.

I felt a hand grip my wrist and stopped me. I looked up at her softly as she held my wrist " What's the plan K?" She asked. I and the two women knew each other for years and became close to one another like best friends. I was going to miss them.

" Fake my death" I spoke and Nemu grew tears in her eyes. She probably thought she would never hear the word ' death' with me. I was extremely hard to kill. " My brother told his friends back in the 1700s that he was going to commit suicide, by burning his house down with himself inside. They ran to the council and explained what he had said. Not knowing my brother had a plan. The council came running to the location to see the flames and the house crumbling down. My brother watched from the mountains as they tried to go inside and save him, he took his packed bag and went to Greenland were he lived till he met Seanna. Who went to the council saying he was alive" I asked as the memory passed through my head. My brother was sneaking and mysterious; except for when it came to certain people. I found him four days after the fire in the outskirts of Greenland. He always dreamt of living there, so it was the answer to me.

" How can we help" Nemu said with a strong voice. I smiled and looked over her quickly before throwing her a bag of my clothing.

" Take my clothing to the mountains of Karakura and stay there. Wait for me" I spoke and continued to shovel my clothing into the other bag.

Rangiku watched and sighed " I'll be coming with you" she smiled and helped " You'll need someone to keep you company. Well besides Nemu" she winked and smiled as she through in my books and make up.

I stopped and zipped up the bag. " Tell the council" I told her and she nodded before flashing out of the room. I looked at Nemu as I tossed the last bag " Lets pretend to die, Nem" I spoke and she smiled as she left the room.

I sat on the bed and listened to the door close with Nemu gone. A vibration touched my thigh and I looked down to see the bright screen.

'Is this K?' I read and smiled at the text message. It must be Toshiro. I was waiting for his message. It had been about a week since I met him in the club. What took him so long?

' This is her ;)' I texted back and shoved the phone into my pocket as I stood from the bed. This house had so many memories and now I was going to burn it down.

I touched the bed and remembered the time all three of us slept here. I in the middle, Nemu to my right and Rangiku to my left. We didn't sleep at all; we were way to talkative with boys and things to do. That was a happy memory.

I walked out of the bed room and to the stairway were I remember the times I lured a human up the stairs, to a guest room were I would feed and let them sleep. I was a real composer for humans.

The vibrations stopped my memories as I looked at the phone again to see Rangikus name ' The council are on their way' it said and I sighed.

Everything I had the council took in a heart beat ' K, go to the mountains with Nemu' I send the message and looked out the window to see Yama and Kenpachi walking towards the house.

I closed my eyes and thought of the dancing flame of fire. Opening my eyes I saw the house covered in the flame as it caused smoke. My power was something that gave me invisibility to others. The flame didn't hurt me or cause any damage to my skin.

The warm colours filled my eyes as I listened to the crackling of the flame. With each crack came a flame.

To me the fire didn't seem convincing but show. The council were smart people they would know if I those it looked so.

" Honō o mezame saseru" I spoke. I felt the tingling of my hand and looked down to see the red glow "Odoru" I whispered and the flame came to life with fury. The as the red and yellow grew my clothing began to burn. That was the thing about my gift it destroyed my clothing with a single touch.

I looked at the phone and sighed it would be destroyed also. I flashed to the door and covered it with a purple flame that chard the paint and made it dust.

As the house crumbled I looked back at the home I once had. The stair case was falling apart and the floor was disappearing. " Goodbye" I whispered as the flame left my body.

With a flash I was away from the building and up the mountains. The snow melted at my touch, the rocks stabbed my palms of my bare feet. Each inch was getting me closer to clothing and warmth even a new beginning to my endless running.

I looked back to see the ever green trees and then in the distance was the large fire were the house was. My breath fogged my view as I watched and listened to the council scurry and try to save me, not knowing I was in my brothers foot steps at the moment. I was watching them instead of them watching me.

" K" I heard and looked up to see Rangiku looking over at me from the edge. I smiled softly and blinked " Why are you naked?" She asked as she held out a hand. With a quick step I launched from the stones on the mountain and gripped her palm with mine.

" My gift is a blessing and a curse remember. Here is one curse to the blessing" I said as she lifted me up to the snowy edge.

I groaned as my flesh touched the icy snow as I made it " I hate the cold" I shivered and stood from the ground. Looking at my hand I saw the phone. It didn't look damaged till I lifted the screen to see everything was melted. I tossed it to the side and lite my hand again with the flame. Tossing the ball at the phone I walked to Nemu.

She watched the plastic burn and disappear as I grabbed clothing for my body.

I quickly pulled my undergarments on and pulled on my black skinny jeans "Where to next K?" Nemu asked as the flame disappeared.

I buttoned up the jeans and sighed " We are going to go to my cabin around here" I told her and pulled on my navy blue sweater with a dipped neck line. I pulled on my black leather, heelless boots and went to grab the melted phone. " At the cabin I have a car and a motorcycle; two will ride in the car and one on the motorcycle. From there we will head to Karakura" I explained and looked over at them.

Rangiku sighed and shook her head softly " We won't be allowed to stay with your brother you know" she spoke. I was confused my brother always had room for me and friends. What was different this time. " Why not?" I managed to ask.

Rangiku stared me right in the eye " He found his soulmate" she spoke. I heard Nemu gasp and chuckle at the words. I rolled my eyes; so he found her. About time.

" And why couldn't we stay there?" I asked as my boots crunched the snow. So what my brother had his soulmate was that a problem?

"She is a fledging and isn't familiar with her power" then it clicked. His girlfriend was new and had a power. Fledging were always a problem to vampires. They were always on edge and ready to attack; since their emotions were so high they were known for just thinking and then attacking. So she could try and kill me.

" I understand. I have money saved up at the cabins we can buy a house or an apartment" I said and grabbed the second bag from the snow. " Let's go" I spoke and flashed off the mountain with the girls following me.


	22. Chapter 22

Tonia

To

tn_byc

Chapter7:page22:The Change  
K's P.O.V

I noticed the snow around the logged cabin; proving winter was here and ready for a strong fit. I loved winter. Ever since I was a little girl; I found the winter beautiful and calming to me.

Perhaps it was the snow and the shimmer it had. Or maybe because I knew all the flakes were different from the last one. My sister thought it was insane that someone who controlled fire with her hands enjoyed snow. Frozen water and fire obviously didn't mix but I still enjoyed the snow.

The forest from the mountain were covered in fallen pine needles and snow. Each step I and the two girls made sounded with a crunch and was visible. The moon was high in the sky and the snow was beginning to fall heavily as we ran. The branches wiped frantically as we zoomed by and leaped down to a froze lake gracefully.

I stopped and looked over at Nemu and Rangiku who were listening to the forest softly " We need to keep moving" Nemu spoke as she snapped her glaze at me " I can smell a wolf pack around here" she spoke.

I narrowed my eyes at a large trees. When I noticed a large black wolf with brown eyes I lite my hand softly " Run" I told them as another wolf appeared with brown fur and brown eyes.

I looked over at the two and tossed the bag. As they ran. The large black wolf leaped and came at me. With a flick of my wrist I lite the lakes edge on blazing fire. With a howl the wolf stopped and glared at me sharply. I held its eye contact " Peace" I whispered as the fire grew for my safety.

The brown wolf leaped through the flame and landed in the breaking ice. Yelping from the cold the wolf began to sink. I gasped and flashed to the area.

I noticed the black panicking. It was probably a brother or friend they cared about. With a quickly movement I dove into the water to see the wolf panicking at the water.

It was cold and dark under the lake. Everything was clouded by the ice sheet and snow covered top. My fire would work down in the water so I was stuck with my hearing.

Closing my eyes I heard the fish swimming freely and happily. The planet life at the bottom swaying as the swam around.

I snapped my head to the right as the sound of quick water movement filled my ears. I swam over to see the brown wolf panicking and trying to swim.

Swimming behind the breast I wrapped him in arms and flashed to the surface. Launching into the air and onto the snow. I coughed and laid the wolf down. It was cold in the forest and I knew if he was out with wet fur he would probably die.

As the wolf took deep breathes with his brown orbs closed away. I went to my knees and softly lite my palms. The wolf growled at the flame " I'm warming you, Baka" muttered and he laid down.

My flame dried his fur and made it toast warm for the lack of heat. When I was done I stood shaky and cold from the air. When the wolf stood and growled at me. I back away quickly and fall to the snow.

The pearly white teeth were in my face. When the growling got louder I looked over to see the black wolf. Another came from the forest. A large white wolf that snapped at the two " Please, don't" I whimpered and stood.

Another wolf appeared with a brown-red fur and golden coloured chest. I shivered at the feel of my skin and bit the bottom of my lip as I began to feel frozen. Closing my eyes I took deep cold breathes trying to warm myself down. My arms wrapped around my body as I tried to keep the warmth. A bark echoed in front of me and I looked up with weak eyes to see the black wolf " Kill me already. Do me the favor" I whispered to the beast.

With a growled the wolf snapped and looked into my eyes "I would rather die then freeze and keep running from the council. Like you running after vampires on the run. We have more then two enemies; you know" I told the wolf and stood. " I have ran for centuries so those council members won't turn my power into a weapon... Killing me is a favor" I hissed. I was tired and cold. I try and failed to many times; I was ready to die.

The snow caked my hands as I waited. The wolf snarled and looked back giving me time to run. I ran as fast as I could with my freezing body. When I saw the cabin, I quickened and ran threw the door. Closing the door behind me I pressed my back against the wooden door. Panting as everything flashed in my mind. I was alive.

" Karin! You're all wet!" Nemu scurried to my side and began to peel off my wet clothing. " W-What happened to you?!" She yelled and threw my sweater to the floor as she looked at my blue skin " You're freezing. Get into a bath while I and Ran get you pyjamas. We are staying here tonight" she spoke. I didn't mind honestly. With my strength I walked to the large bathroom with marble counters and porcelain tubs.

Stripping bare I turned on the tap. The water filled to a boil as I slid in. The hot temperature made my skin tingling and burn in heat. I hissed and closed my eyes. The picture of the forest and Toshiro filled my mind with his aqua eyes and white hair.

Just like the white wolf. He couldn't be. He didn't smell like one to me but yet again he is my soulmate, he smells right to me all the time. What if he was?


	23. Chapter 23

The change will be paused during Christmas holidays and there for not updated tomorrow

Chapter7:page23:The Change  
Toshiros P.O.V.

I growled at the two as we walked back to the cabins in their clan. Where they mad? I looked over at Kanaye and barked " What were you think! She saved Keigo!" I snapped and hated my teeth. Sjin at my side as he chuckled softly at the two.

Kanaye glared at Keigo quickly " What were you think?! Jumping through flames onto melting ice! Where you trying to kill yourself!" Kanaye growled and looked over at me " Sorry" he whispered and bowed his head slightly.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead slightly " At least no one is hurt" I sighed when the girls came running over in wolf form. Great, now I'm naked and in front of women.

" Ria, what is it?" Keigo asked. I knew he and Ria were close but never did I think they were this close. When he hugged the creamy coloured wolf I was surprised.

" We caught a scent of three vampires" she barked and looked over at the lake that was still in flamed "W-What happened?" She growled and looked over at Kanaye.

A sigh left my lips " A vampire with the ability of fire came and lite the lake on fire to protect herself from these two" I pointed at Kanaye and Keigo as they looked over a the flame. What was so interesting?

" It's weird. I have never heard of a vampire with such an ability. Perhaps it is a threat to the packs" Kanaye said. I shook my head and sighed as I walked away they were sounding like Gramps now. " Toshiro, what do you think?"

I turned and looked at the lake " I honestly don't think they are a threat" I told them. I heard a gasp from the girls and turned to them " If she was a threat then she would have let Keigo drown and kill you with a single flame... Actually she would have kilt everyone since our guard was down" it was true we were all in a weak state.

Kanaye nodded and looked at the sky to see the moon was high " Alright, everyone back to the cabins. We've been out long enough" Kanaye spoke. It must be nice to be a pack leader because of blood and skill. I was one too but only because of me be the last one.

My thought traveled with me to the cabins. Much similar to my packs with design and area just ten minutes away from town was all. Sjin pushed my playfully and howled slightly "Be happy bro, you get to go home and text that goddess from the club" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and brushed him off " Her name is K and she is mine. Stay away" I growled at the end. I don't know why I was always so protective of her name and the way people talk about her, but it was a touchy subject.

Keigo smirked and looked at Ria " Someone's in Looooooove" he sang as the creamy wolf chuckled in agreement. I snapped a glare at the boy and wolf as I barked loudly " Toshiros got a leash" he teased and chuckled.

I decided to brush it off thankfully " Cut me some lack, will ya. I still got to drive home to my Gramps for Pete sakes. God, he freaked when he heard I was a club from your parents" I remembered the day I walked into the house and got a newspaper to the head. The endless screaming he did about me being a idiot.

Sjin sighed and growled slightly " Don't let him get to you. He is just angry he is to old and brittle to hunt and fight" he said. I knew Gramps wanted to do both but he was old and getting close to dead since Grams was wearing thin slightly.

I nodded and followed the guys into the house for clothing. I didn't feel like being stopped by a cop, naked on the way home. As we entered I noticed Keigos sister was missing from the house " Yo Keg, where's your sister?" I asked as he pulled his boxers on.

Keigo rolled his eyes and sighed " With her stupid bald boyfriend. Ya know they've been thinking of moving in together. She fucking crazy she's 25 and wants to move in with a bald guy! What about me? I can't take care of myself" he fumed. I tried my best not to laugh.

As much as Keigo complains about his sister we all knew he loved her to death and couldn't live without her. Literally. Yet again she could be there for him all the time, she needed to go out and date, love and get married. It was easy for her to find her mate who happened to be a bald guy, it's not so bad I guess. " She needs a life too, Keigo" Kanaye spoke as he pulled his shirt on.

I nodded and zipped my jeans as I fiddled with the red shirt I had. " You say that now, just wait till Umi finds her mate" Keigo growled. I smiled at the comment; Kanaye was just like Keigo but in a different way. Kanaye had his parents and his little sister Umi who was the sweetest wolf around. Then Keigo who had a bad ass sister who would kick him in the tail at any second.

I started to pull on my shoes as they yelled at each other "Bro, you sure you don't want to stay over tonight?" Keigo asked. I smirked and looked over at him " Nah, Gramps would have me head if I did. Remember he's still angry about me going clubbing" I turned the knob and said my goodbyes.

Climbing down the steep stairs I walked up the grassy hill to my red 2000 Ford truck. Stuffing my hands into my pockets I sighed and looked at the beast of a truck. It was old but worked like a charm.

Starting the engine was a piece of cake. I pulled the truck into reverse and back away from the cabins. Once on the road I went to drive and traveled down the road.

Passing the ever green trees covered in snow and the naked trees as they sleep. I turned on the radio to hear ' True colours by: Artist Against' I listened to the different voices and nodded my head slightly at the tune.

My birthday was a few days and all I wanted to do was text her. Why? I will admit I was hesitant when I first got the number since, it could have been the wrong one. Thanks to Sjin encouraging me to try it for an hour straight, I actually did it.

I smiled softly and looked at the town apartments. I wanted to live in one. Honestly after Gramp found out about me clubbing, I was prepared to move out and get an apartment. It was good idea. I wouldn't be around him and I'd be supporting myself.

Why didn't I do it ? I should have moved out and got away from him while I could but I didn't.

Pulling into the driving was another reminder of what was holding me back. The rows and rows of cabins filled with women and their children who lost were husbands and fathers. I didn't leave because then my pack would be unprotected.

Turning of the truck I heard the music die down and the lights flutter off. I opened the door and allowed the cold breeze to hit me quickly. The snow was here and heavier then people thought. It made hunting harder for the other pack but for me it was easier. Especially at night.

Hoping onto the snow I heard the crunch softly better the slam of my truck door. I walked down the shoved pathway that the women made for the kids and myself. The women were kind to me; I asked them why and all they said was ' Because if it weren't for you I and my children would have been abandoned by the pack by now' I knew it was true. If the pack was gone then Gramps would have abandon it all. Leaving them homeless and poor.

I opened the cabin door and stepped inside to see Grams sitting at the table with a cup of tea along with my cellphone. " Grams?" I questioned and took the phone as I walked by. Why did she have my phone?

She looked up at me and smiled softly " Who's K?" She sang and poked my side. I blushed softly and went to go to my bedroom when vines covered the wooden door. " If I were you I wouldn't go in there" she said as I looked over at her.

" Why?" I asked. What was in my room and why was it there?

Grams smiled and stood quickly " Because your Grandfather found out about this K person. And went over load about it" she answered. I blinked and looked at the door. What did Gramps do in there?

The fear of trying to figure out what was on the other side of my door, overwhelmed me and caused my feet to shuffle backwards towards Grams at the table " What did he do in there?" I asked with caution in my tone.

Grams smiled and chuckled at my question. What was so funny to her? " Well your Grandpa was never a stick in the mud when we were in high school"

I smirked at the 'when' and 'high school' parts it was a long time ago. Sometimes I would tick Grams off with using the expression : When dinosaurs roamed the earth. " What does that have to do with my room?" I asked, I was tired and worn out from the hunting at Sjins pack area.

Grams smiled softly as she looked at the phone with her caring eyes " He got you a early present for your birthday" she spoke, what was so bad about that?

The curiosity raised in my stomach as I walked to the door " I-I'm gonna go to bed" I announced hearing Grams snicker to herself.

A chill went down my spine as I opened the door to see what she was talking about. There in the middle of the room was a pile of boxes. I felt all the blood drain from my cheeks at the labels of the baby supplies. Now I was certain that I was going to kill Gramps " GRAMPS!" I screamed with anger.

I looked at the crib box with the blue sheets and felt a vein pop in my head. Was he crazy?! " Yes! My wonderful active grandson" I heard sang in my ear from the doorway. I snapped my heated eyes at the elderly man when the words replayed in my head ' my wonderful and active grandson'. Now I knew something was wrong with him. Maybe it was old age or perhaps he drank out of the toilet.

" U-Uh... Nothing" I looked back at the baby stuff and growled when he closed the bedroom door. I could hear him humming back to his room proudly.

What the hell? It was a first in a long while. My gramps never bought me things unless Grams begged and did something for the money. But this was something I never excepted from the old wolf. I sighed as I grabbed the large boxes and placed them into my large closet. No one was to see them.

Flopping onto the mattress I closed my eyes to see, her face looking back at me with the bright smiled that made my heart flutter. " See you soon" she whispered before sleep took over me.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter8: The Change  
Rukia's P.O.V

Tiny sparkles of snowflakes covered my violet orbs lite with happiness, as the fog of my laughter brushed my skin. The warm sun tickled my blush. It felt beautiful to feel the glorious warmth on my flesh.

I gasped slightly when warm kisses tickled my neck as the owners hands brushed my raven locks to the side. A shiver filled my body as I closed my eyes " I-Ichigo" I stuttered and looked over at him.

A smirk played on his beautiful lips. Amber started to mix with my violets; when his hands slid down my arms and down to my hips. " What? Now I can't touch my beautiful fiancée" he whispered in my ear, my blush brightened on my cheeks as I bit my bottom lip softly.

I turned slightly and looked at him with a glare " And I'm starting to think my fiancé, just wants to goofy around and not help me" I smiled playfully into his amber eyes.

Ichigo groaned at my words as he placed a hand under my shirt and onto my hip, where the Japanese mark is. I told him yesterday and immediately he insisted to help me.

With a heart filled chuckle in my ear he kissed my cheek before focusing me forward. " Just keep your mind clear and picture the lightening" he whispered in my ears, a shiver went through my spine as I closed my eyes.

His breath lingered near my ear as he looked forward quickly and then back at me " Feel it through your veins" he whispered while his finger tickled my pulse on my arms. I grinned weakly like my knees were becoming with his touch. " Feel the excitement and the thrill of the energy" he whispered, the only energy I felt was between us and the warmth that was coming over my body.

I looked up at his sexy face that made many hearts throb for him and smiled " How am I to focus if I have your hands all over me? And you're whispering in my ear, like that" I smirked softly as I enclosed my hand on his.

Ichigo looked down with a smile at the ring on my finger " You know, Miss. Lady. We still need to tell your sister and pain in the ass brother-in-law" he kissed me deeply as he entwined our fingers.

I groaned as I pulled away from his lips " Do we have to tell them?" I whined, I didn't want to see my brother nor my sister. They would probably try and convince me to come back, to live with them again. I didn't want that.

He chuckled at my whining " Come on, you haven't seen them for nearly two months. Don't you think they miss you?" He was thinking about my brother worried about me? Was this Ichigo? He never cared for my brothers emotions or feelings. If he did he would have gotten my brothers blessing before, asking me to be his wife or fiancée.

I leaned back from his chest and ruffled his orange locks "If I were you, I'd agree with me. Seeing, how you didn't ask for my brothers permission on my hand, in marriage" I was going to play this well. I honestly didn't feel like seeing my brother and telling him I was engaged because, he would try and end it without a second thought.

" Why don't you worry more about this, then on your brother and sister. It is awhile away" he spoke as he turned my body back around. His hand returned to my hips and turned my eyes to a close by rock.

I sighed as my eyes closed. I could feel his aeration radiating off his skin.

As my mind emptied I thought about lightening and the electrical current it had. Releasing a soft breath I opened my eyes as the current covered them, my hand raised at the stone and the current circulated around my hand.

Ichigo ran his fingers down my arms and then my neck " Release it" he whispered " Say it's name, Rukia" he whispered and kissed the side of my hair.

It's name? What was it? I didn't have a clue on what the name may be. " Don't think just say" he told me softly.

I understood his orders and kept my thoughts away. A buzzing noise filled my ears and a picture of different bolts filled my blank mind. The power was stronger then I thought. I whimpered slightly at the power in my body.

Falling to my knees I clinched my head as the bolts, crackled and sang in the darkness.

A purples bolt vibrated my brain and crackled in my innocent ears. Tears went down my cheeks as I screamed in pain for my ears.

' Call me!' Was screamed in lighting. I screamed louder at the moment as a women with long white hair, lilac eyes and the most beautiful face appeared with a white bolt. ' SAY MY NAME?!' She shrieked as the white and flowery kimono appeared.

"Keiryō-ka! Sode no Shirayuki!" I yelled and opened my eyes to see the white bolt shoot from the sky. As it hit the rock I gasped from air at the sight. As the rock shattered I blinked at the ice it's remainders became.

I scurried over getting snow on my low riders jeans. With a shaky hand I grabbed the pebbles and brought them to my eyes, the sparkling ice pellets shimmer with beauty and the light snow flake in the ice was a mystery.

Ichigo came down beside me and looked at the ice stones "I may have an idea were you got this from..." He looked over at me with a serious eyes. " I-I need to show you something" he told me. I looked over at him softly and took a soft breath at his words.

He stood and lent a hand for me to get up. I took his large hand without a thought and was brought to my feet. " Ichigo ?" I spoke as he started to unbutton his grey shirt.

Watching the fabric leave his sun kissed skin made my body warm up quickly. More and more of his skin was revealed slowly as I felt warmer at the sight. I blushed and bit my bottom lip when the shirt fell to the snow " Come here" he whispered, I blushed deeper and slowly walked towards him.

His arms wrapped around me quickly and pulled me close. I gasped at the touch of his skin and turned my head as it rested on his shoulder. His large hand lifted my shirt and pulled down the hem of my jeans to reveal my mark.

Looking down at my mark I blushed. His thumb drew circles on the black when he kissed my cheek and trailed to my ear " I need you to understand that... I didn't want this for you" he told me, my hand rested on his bicep and squeezed it softly. " Rukia... I never wanted you to get involved like this-"

I couldn't have him say anymore. Capturing his lips with mine, I closed my eyes as the bright tingle vibrated on my petal lips. My hands slid around his neck and my body was pressed against him. I needed to show him it wasn't his fault, that I was perfectly happy being like this with him, show him that my love was deep.

His arms snaked around my waist and kept my body against his. Using my lips I sent the deep and internal message that I loved him and was perfectly happy. I pulled away slowly and looked into his amber orbs, that read of love, desire and lush " I need you to understand. That I am happy. I love you and will do anything for you. If this mark and ability is something that is from your blood, I accept it. I made this decision to be with you, in your life and give you my heart; I will never regret it. Also long as I have you then, am happy" I told him softly. I rested my head on his firm chest and sighed " J-Just, don't say or think this is your fault" I whispered as his hands rubbed circles on my back.

Ichigo cupped my cheek with his large hand and smiled lovingly at me. My heart felt the warmth and happiness of his smile " How'd I get so lucky?" He whispered causing me to blush.

I tried to shake the blush but it was going to stay " Any more sweet remarks, the only lucky you will have is my foot against your shin" I growled slightly and pulled back " What is it you wanted to show me?" I asked looking at the view.

Ichigo smiled and turned. I looked at the muscular shoulder blade quickly when I saw the black marking. I walked over quickly and looked at the marking.

The marking was somewhat large but perfect for his personality " It means sun" he spoke and turned around to catch my wrist. I looked up when he laid my hand on his chest. The sun marking was beautiful with each swift mark that made 太陽.

His chest glowed with a gold as another marking touched his skin " This one is hidden. No one knows about it except for me and now you. This is the water symbol " he told me.

My violet eyes scanned the marking. 水 it was. " Show me" I spoke softly as I traced the mark with my fingers " Show me your abilities" I whispered.

Ichigo smiled as he raised a hand and wrapped the other around my waist. His eyes even to a tree were a large icicle was melting. With a soft movement of his fingers the ice became water; that swirled in the air and came down towards us slowly. I gasped at the water as it splashed together when it became a flower.

Ichigo kissed my forehead and looked at the sun. My eyes never left the flower. It was beautiful. It was pure artwork of supernatural. For the centre of the flower a ball of lite formed and glowed in the flower. " For you Miss. Lady" he whispered and brought it to my fingers.

I giggled at the flower as a blush burned my cheeks " You are very clever " I spoke as I took the flower, with my touch the water froze and turned to solid ice but the bright orb still glowed brightly.

" It will never melt" he whispered as I admired the flower with my violet orbs. " When I became a vampire the power of the sun was immediate like your lightening. But later on in my centuries I trained it and talked to the soul of the power. That's the name it has. When I did I found out about the water. And with the new information I began to awake it" he told me.

I searched the flower with a smile " Then where does the ice come from?" I asked as his hands went down my shoulder and to my wrist. He kissed my neck softly and looked at the flower " It came from you, my lady"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter8:page25:The Change

Ichigo's P.O.V.

' Never was my middle name when I was younger. I always told people they will never hurt me, never touch me, never love me like I wanted to be loved, never understand. All those nevers were what gave me that name. Around town I was known as the never man. And I never thought being a vampire could be so happy and free'

As I walked down the stair case I listened to Rukia in the other room. She was laughing and being free. She seemed to be so free and happy as a vampire, like she was not even one. It warmed my cold heart that was melted by the petite women.

Turning the corner I looked at her softly. Sitting there on the leather couch, smiling down at the ring on her finger. It brought her a smile every time she looked at it, then her violet eyes went to the ice flower on the table. A soft finger brushed the petals as she smiled " What are you doing in here?" I noticed her jump at my voice.

Rukia looked over with a bright blush " U-Uh... I was- nothing" she stuttered, the crack in her voice meant she was either embarrassed or was still surprised.

I smirked and walked over to her. I sat down next her softly as I looked at her, she smiled and took my hand in hers before placing her head on my shoulder. " Ichigo" she whispered to me, I loved it when she said my name it was like a sweet rhythm to my ears.

I smiled down and kissed her head softly. The smell of blueberries and the winter breeze touched my nose. " Uhmm?" I hummed as she tightened her grip on my hand.

" C-Can... I go to school tomorrow?" She seemed nervous for my response. Truth is, I and Rukia haven't worked on her urge for blood. What if she gets that urge and goes for someone.

" I-I don't think-" I stopped when I noticed the tear going down her face softly. She looked so sad with the tears. I didn't like seeing her cry. Why was I going to do? " F-Fine but if you get just a little urge for blood. Tell me" I spoke as she wiped away her tears quickly.

A smile graced her petal lips as she squealed and hugged me for the news. " I will" she sang and released me from her grasps " I can't wait to show Momo and Rangiku my ring. Oh and then we can talk about what to do for the wedding-"

Pulling my finger away from her lips I smiled softly and took her hand in mine " I love that your excited for the wedding and everything, but I'm going to need you to try and forget about it. Because the stress will get to you and then you'll get hungry, easier" it was the main point of why I didn't eat her to go to school. The stress makes your hunger boil and throb like crazy, but it was about time I trusted her with the hunger. She was strong.

Rukia nodded as she looked at the fire place " I was just excited to finally say that I'm engaged to you. Honestly I thought once I became a vampire you wouldn't be interested in me. Since I wasn't really alive anymore " she said softly.

I smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder " Vampire or not your mine, midget" I chuckled when she went to punch me but I caught her fist with my speed.

Rukia glared softly as she brought her arm down " Don't call me midget" she hissed over at me.

I smirked and took her hand in mine " Come on we have school tomorrow" I told her as I looked over at the clock blinking 10:48. I knew Rukia loved her sleep.

" Alright" she yawned before flashing from the couch into my arms " Carry me, Mr. Strawberry" she chuckled.

A yawn left my lips as I stretch. Looking to the right of me I smiled at the tiny bump in the sheets, last night Rukia hardly slept because she was so excited to go back to school. Finally at 12:42 I tired her out with a little make out session and made her do 1000 berpees which was rather funny, considering her height and how fast she was moving.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me, a groan echoed my ears as she slept. Looking at the clock I smiled at the time 6:40 AM. I began to kiss her neck softly and then her lips, a smiled covered her petal lips as I kissed her skin " Time to wake up" I whispered in her ear.

Rukia chuckled as she wrapped her arms around me " Five more minutes, love" she whispered, her body snuggled deeper into mine as she smiled.

" Hey! I agreed to let you go back to school, you should be awake and running around" my voice was playful with her, she punched my chest slightly and sat up from the sheets.

" Thank you for the warning" she yawned as she stood from the bed. Before she disappeared into the washroom for a shower, I flashed downstairs to the fridge. Rukia being new as a vampire I needed to pack her blood, plus some for myself. Taking a large needle I stabbed into the blood bag and took the empty juice box in hand.

Watching the needle filled with blood I looked to the doorway to see Rukia. My eyes traveled down her neck towards the violet silk shirt that tied around her neck, a black sweater on her shoulders and white skinny jeans that showed her curves off. " What are you doing?" She asked, I watched her walk over and slid an arm around my shoulders.

Looking down at the needle that was filled, I stabbed it into the juice box and filled the box with blood " I'm making lunch" I smirked, Rukia raised a brow at me and shook her head in disbelief " This is to help you with your thirst"

Rukia gave me a sexy smile that melted my internal organs with the sight " I know something that will help me with thirst" she hissed through her fangs, I smirked at her fangs and stepped forward. Placing my hand on her chin and brushed my fingers against her fangs.

" And what may that be?" I whispered near her lips, I noticed the blush on her cheeks as I moved closer. My fangs peeked out slightly at the scent of her blood and my cheeks began to darken. " May I?" I whispered in her ear, the sound of her pulse was in my ears as she nodded quickly.

Softly I pierced her skin with my fangs and the flood of her blood entered my mouth. I heard Rukia moan softly at the touch and then lean into my neck softly. A groan left my lips as I felt her fangs enter my flesh.

My heart quickened as her blood sizzled in my throat, my hands traveled down her neck and to her waist were I gripped her tightly. When another moan of hers grew louder in my ears, I lifted her onto the counter and felt her legs wrap around my waist pulling me close. When she pulled away from my neck and had my blood running down her lips, I felt her hands take me away from my drink and direct me to her lips.

Giving her a deep and luscious kiss the taste of both bloods mixed together, making a spicy, sweet and arousing taste.

Feeling myself getting excited quickly, I pulled away and looked at the panting women in front of me " W-We...- Damn" I panted, my thoughts were everywhere. Backing away from Rukia slowly I ran my fingers through my orange locks.

Rukia began to fan herself as she looked down at the floor in silence " Yo-u should go get dressed" she told me, I nodded and flashed to the bedroom.

Walking towards the bathroom I could smell Rukia everywhere. Turning on the shower I listened to the water running as I stripped down for the shower.

Stepping into the hot water I sighed and felt all the stress melt away from my body. As the water flooded down my body, I sighed softly. Why couldn't I control myself when around Rukia? I could do it before she changed, well barely but now I couldn't in general. All I wanted to do was rip her cloths off and take her.

Where was my control?

Slamming my fist into the tiled wall I cursed slightly. I needed to regain my control for her sake and for myself. If the council came around and saw she could make me do such, recklessness then they would probably take her away from me and use her to control me.

Turning the water off I stepped out of the shower. Wiping my hand across the foggy mirror I looked at my features. My amber orbs that have watch many people wither to their graves by my fangs, tanned skin that glowed in the glory of the kills, bright orange hair that grew my victims interest with in seconds. That how I saw myself, I was the perfect killer.

My looks dragged women to me and the dangerous feel of me drew them closer, only to lead them to their death. Men immediately wanted to beat the living crap out of me because of my orange hair, so when we were in the alleys I would have a feast on the assholes who thought, they could beat me.

Drying myself quickly, I began to dress for school. If I wasn't ready fast enough for Rukia's standards then she would leave with out me. Which wasn't a good idea.

I through on a pair of jeans and my blue T-shirt that made Rukia blush every time she saw how perfect my body was. I loved to make her blush over me, it meant the world to my heart. I grabbed my leather jacket on the way out the door and went downstairs.

Reaching the bottom I noticed Rukia had a loss bag over her shoulder along with her and mine. I watched her eyes go down my chest and the blush cover her cheeks. Score for Ichigo! " W-We better get going" she stuttered, I nodded and smirked slight my score was just doubled by her nerves.

Walking to the truck I looked over at Rukia who seemed to be thinking " What's wrong?" I could feel the worry vibrating off her skin.

" What if I kill someone? I mean this will be the first time-"

" You where are humans the night I proposed, so this is your second time. Plus when you were a fledging you wanted blood more and managed not to kill. You'll be fine Rukia, I have faith in you" she was stronger then me in my first trimester of the change. I literally wanted to rip everything apart and lick the blood off the ground. I was really fucked up back then.

Rukia nodded quickly to herself and flashed to the truck. I chuckled to myself as I climbed into the truck and began to drive.


	26. Chapter 26

The Change: Chapter8: page26  
Rukia's P.O . V

My heart began to pound in my chest as Ichigo pulled up at the school. My violet orbs roamed around the crowded areas of the humans, taking a breath I looked over at him and smiled weakly ' You'll be fine' a sweet voice sang in my mind. I knew it was Sode, she had began to make tiny comments here and there to me. I had learned she wasn't a cold, cruel and powerful bitch that lived in my head just to torture me. She was actually sweet and kind.

" RUKIA-CHAN!" I flinched at the voice and looked over to see Orhime and Nel running over, I blinked as I got out of the car. Looking to my left I saw Ichigo and Grimmejow having a conversation about something. I was about to listen in when Orhime grabbed me into a hug.

Bu-Bump  
Bu-Bump  
Bu-Bump  
Bu-Bump

Feeling my cheeks cover in black veins, I pulled away and went to flash away when I felt Ichigo's hands on my waist. Immediately I calmed down and smiled at Orhime " I missed you guys so much!" I exclaimed, Nel squealed and wrapped me into a breath taking hug.

" Nel, I think your killing her" I heard the deep voice, when Nel released me and turned I looked up to see Grimmejow looking at me with worried eyes.

With a smile on my lips I looked over to see a black mop of hair. I narrowed my eyes at the hair and when I saw the face of Kanaye and Toshiro, I sighed softly.

" I-I'll see you guys in class" I told them, I grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him with me. " Ichigo, I can't do this" I told him.

With his large rough hands he cupped my cheeks " You can. Just believe" he whispered, my eyes melted into his as we look into each others. I shivered when his thumb started to draw little circles on my cheeks " You're beautiful" he whispered to me, I flushed at the comment and leaned forward to his lips. My stomach clenched as his body pressed against mine, my eyes left his and went down his neck. The veins made my gums sizzle in pain, the scent that vibrate off his body made my heart quicken with passion.

Running my delicate fingers run his neck softly I locked my lips slowly, as my fingers traced his perfectly sculpted abdomen. When his forehead pressed against mine I looked into his amber eyes quickly before going back to my hands.

Bitting my bottom lip slightly I slid my hand into his shirt, feeling the smooth texture of his skin. The touch made my skin prick and tickled as I explored Ichigo. As my fingers moved down his rib cage covered in muscle I flatten so my hand was covering the skin.

I snapped my eyes down to the waist line of my skinny jean watching Ichigo's hand play with the band, when his hand disappeared and went into my jean I gasped slightly. What was he doing? My mouth opened slightly when his lips attacked my neck with kisses. " Ichigo" I moaned in his ear, the heat began to rise in my body as his lips pleasured my neck and his hand touched my hidden skin.

I groaned slightly as the black veins covered my cheeks in pleasure, the roaring of my blood in my ears as I tried to calm down from his touch. Then the scent of human blood shimmered in my nose as students began to walk through the school.

My fangs appeared ready to attack and kill a human " Focus" Ichigo groaned in my ear, using my speed I captured his lips with mine.

Feeling my heightened instincts taking over my body quickly I felt Ichigo's control slipping away along with mine.

His lips were so rough, pure, desiring and pleasurable on mine as our kiss became hungry and seductive. Our tongues battled like raging bulls in heat, bodies dying to strip bare and feel each others skin grinding against one another. Ichigo's hands clamped under my thighs and lifted me up against the wall behind me.

" Ichigo, stop having wall sex with your girlfriend" I growled at the voice and snapped my angry eyes at Sinji. He shivered at my glaze and growled slightly, baring my anger in my grip on Ichigo's abdomen I hissed. When his hands ran down my back softly I trembled causing the anger to melt away.

Untangling myself from Ichigo I looked to the floor, something was eating at me to go and have Ichigo for myself. Something I had to fight.

" Ichigo, I need to talk to you" glancing upward I saw the aqua eyes of Toshiro who seemed to be filled with emotions.

" I see you two in class" I whispered, I walked down the hallway quickly avoiding stares from people who knew of my 'accident'. Karuakra was and is a small town so that meant everyone knew about it by now. Once I got to my locker I tried putting the combination in but it didn't work. " Come on you stupid piece of shit" I hissed at the metal.

My anger took over causing me to punch the metal making a bang echo the hallway frightening students. When a hand touched my shoulder I swirled around to meet Chad and Uryuu, I smiled at the two " Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

Chad wrapped me into a hug and twirled me in a circle. The blood in his body was in my ears but I ignored, when he set me down he smiled before tapping my shoulder playfully " How have you been doing since the fall?" He asked.

I blushed slightly and smiled " I-I been great, so much has changed-" I noticed that Ichigo's blood speed had raised and I looked over at him quickly, to see he and Toshiro were having a deep conversation.

When someone took my hand and looked at the ring on my finger I looked over to see Orhime in awe. " It's beautiful, Rukia-chan" she gasped, I chuckled softy and nodded at her interest. " Where did you get it?" She asked.

Looking down at the sapphire and the diamonds I smiled " Ichigo gave it to me" I answered, Orhime gasped at the statement. Nel seemed to hear me and walked over quickly to see the ring.

" When did you get it?" Nel asked, the flashes of the night burned my eyes as I looked at the shimmering diamonds "On our anniversary" I answered, the two girls squealed at the ring and blushed slightly " D-Does it mean something?" Orhime asked, pulling my hand away I blushed and went back to my locker making the two girls wait.

"Come on, Rukiaaa" I heard Uryuu plead, shaking my head I managed to open the locker and grab my books. Slamming the locker shut I turned to meet pleading eyes of Orhime with her locks covering the locker " Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssse eeeee?!" She pleaded.

I laughed at her pleading and ruffled her hair quickly "Nope" I answered, Ohrime growled and shoved me against the locker " Wow! Chill Hime" I didn't know what was wrong with her but there was something up.

" Tell us" she whined, looking into her grey eyes I noticed the black creeping up on them as she smiled.

" Hime?" I was worried for her. This wasn't my best friend who was a perky cheerleader and a charming girlfriend of a sewing master. I blinked as the black grew in her eyes covering them completely " Tell us" she growled, I gasped at her voice and the evil tone. I shivered and began to squirm but Orhimes grip tightened squeezing me.

" Hime your hurting me" I whimpered, she smiled at me and tightened her grip " I don't want to hurt you" I whispered to her, Orhime chuckled with a demonic tone and pressed me further into the locker. I dropped my books and hissed in her face causing Ichigo to look over at me.

She smiled at the veins on my cheeks and the fangs that peeked through my lips, looking over at Ichigo I gave him a soft look saying sorry. " Hime stop now" I hissed in her ear, she chuckled with her black orbs and slammed me into the locker again. " Fine, then" I growled, I grabbed her arms and threw her through the air.

When her body slammed into the wall I panted heavily at the sight, grabbing my books I kept my eyes on her. Then I noticed the three staring at me with odd looks, my eyes flashed and cleared their minds before I walked to class.

The bell rang and every student began to scurry to class passing me quickly. Each one of them having a beating heart, each one made me thirsty for blood.

" So Rukia, when are you going to tell me?" I gasped at the voice and turned to see Orhime with her normal grey eyes.

" Uhhh...O-On the roof at lunch" I stuttered and quickened my pace, I didn't want to start anything with her again. She squealed and skipped off like usual leaving me in the sea of students.

As I got into science class I sat next to Keigo who smiled oddly at me. I nodded before sitting down next to him, my eyes watched the outside land with all the freedom.

" Kuchiki! OMFG?!" was screamed in my ear causing me to glare at the owner, when I saw Seanna in a pink dress and black tights I felt the fire lite inside me. " Kuuuucccchhhhiiiikkkkkiiii! What's with the ring?!" I winced at her voice and glared daggers at her.

I went to stand when a hands grabbed my waist and pulled me down, looking over I saw Keigo and the serious look in his eyes.

" Class get in your seats please" I sighed in relief for the teacher, of it weren't for her I would be hearing Seanna my fiancés ex girlfriend squeal just to annoy me. " K-Kuchiki, you're back" I groaned at the teacher and slammed my head against the lab bench. ' Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' I pleaded in my thoughts.

" So, Kuchiki why are you back?" Really of all questions. Duh, I'm here to learn because I'm bored to tears back at Ichigo's house.

" Staying at home gets horrible boring when everyone is gone to school or work" the teacher nodded and went to the board quickly before turning around again.

" I nearly forgot. Class you have a new student" a groan left my lips at the news, just another human I would want to kill. I felt eyes on me and looked back to see Ichigo staring at me softly, I gave him a soft smile and winked before looking up front.

A women with long jet black hair, brown cold eyes and pale skin stood at the front. She looked so serious for a high school student. She wore a black mini skirt with a blue flurry blouse and heels. " Why don't you tell everyone your name" the teacher said, I noticed the girl wasn't so happy with the excitement the teacher had and rolled her eyes.

" I'm Nemu and I along with my two best friend just moved here from Hakatou" she smiled at the class and then looked at the teacher.

" Why did you guys leave Hakatou city?" Rolling my eyes I noted that Nemu was getting annoyed with the teacher.

" We had a little problem with some people. Now, can I go to my seat before I do something drastic" I chuckled at her tone. With a nod from the teacher Nemu went on a search for a seat.

She stopped next to Keigo and looked at him quickly " Would you like me to move, Nemu-san?" He asked, he just had to be the charming wolf as usual.

Nemu smiled and nodded as the wolf stood and went to sit with Sijin in the back. She looked over at me and smiled causing me to smile back at her " Hi, I'm Rukia" I told her, she chuckled softly and ruffled my hair slightly.

" It's nice to see another vampire in this school besides Ichigo, Grimm and Seanna" I blinked at the word vampire and smiled at her slightly. So she was a vampire that was new.

" I just became a vampire recently" I whispered, Nemu nodded and looked forward at the lesson and so did I.

~•~  
Science and History class were the usual for me, well besides my hunger acting up through out the classes. Being near humans was harder then I thought. When the lunch bell sound and everyone started to leave I was relieved that it was over.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my lunch before heading to the roof with Nemu following me. She was cool considering she was new and probably a thousand years older then me.

When we made it the roof I noticed everyone was there even the wolves. Nemu sat down next to Toshiro who seemed rather interested in her.

I sat down on Ichigo's lap since he managed to limit my hunger with just a touch. His arms immediately went around my waist and his head in my neck. " Rukiaaaa! Are you going to tell us now?" Nel squealed, Grim looked at her with a puzzled look.

" What are you talking about, Nel?" Keigo asked.

" She's talking about the ring, that Ichigo gave her for their fourth year anniversary, you Baka! Apparently there is a meaning behind it! And we want to know! Duh!" I was taken back at the sight of Orhime shaking Keigo with excitement as she screamed in his ear. The poor guy seemed to whimper for his poor ears and looked over at Toshiro who chuckled at the action.

" Alright, Orhime that's enough" Uryuu said as he plied her away from Keigo. Ichigo's grip on me tightened as he gave me the juice box filled with blood. Grabbing it quickly I poked the straw through the hole and began to drink, as the wondrous taste swirled on my tongue and pricked my fangs as I drank. I moaned softly at the blood and my hunger melted away. " She's really likes juice" Uryuu laughed.

" Try to stop" Ichigo whispered, I blinked and pulled the straw from my mouth.

" Well... Uhh... I and Ichigo are engaged" I told them, Nel tackled me to the ground and shook me quickly as Orhime screamed " No way!" She screamed in my ears, I winced at her voice and nodded quickly.

I gasped for air as the two girl crushed me in a hug " Ca-nt... B-Breath" I choked they giggled and released me quickly.

The rest of lunch was a blur considering that I blanked everything out as I drank the blood.

Now I was in P.E. with all my friends, we were playing volley ball. Looking to my right I saw Nel and Orhime volleying the ball over the net to Uryuu and Kanaye.

When the ball came over and Nemu set for me I jumped and spiked the ball over the net towards Grim and Ichigo who went for it but missed. My team cheered in joy for the point and jumped.

I stopped when I smelt something sweet and delicious. Blood. Looking over at Orhime I noticed the line of blood dripping from a wound on her head. She must have fell and banged her head off the floor " A-Ar-re.. y-yo-u... o-ok-ay?" I asked her as I walked over. Using all my power not to grab and kill her instantly.

As I reached her I listened the beating of her heart in my ears, she seemed to notice as the black covered her orbs and a evil smile covered her lips. Her hand swifter over over my lips covering me in blood pulling me off the edge.

Fangs peeked from my lips and veins cracked my cheeks as I hissed. With my strength I pulled her into my arms and flashed out of the school leaving the calls of Ichigo behind me.

Passing car after car and human after human, I was finally in the forest with Orhime. She chuckled as I laid her down on the winter floor, backing away from her I took deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down. ' This is Orhime, my friend and she was like a sister to me. I can't kill her!' I ranted in my mind.

" Come on, come and kill me Rukia" she chuckled, I shook my head at the dark voice and took a deep breath. Looking away I listened to the demonic breaths she took, this wasn't Orhime but something else. Something evil and dark.

" I won't" I whispered and looked to the trees, her laughter taunted my soul.

I listened to her hands scurrying over the snow as she grabbed a pointed rock, the sound of her flesh tarring echoed my skull causing me to turn around. The rock shredded her wrist as she cut.

" What are you doing?!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the rock from her, I through it away and looked down at her. The blood dripping from her wrist and head made me hungry but I fought the urge. I refused to kill her.

" Just a little drink" she whispered, I fought back as she pulled me to her wrist. My voice was muffled by her wrist that was pressed into my mouth, the blood began to trickle into my mouth as she kept me there.

When the taste of blood covered my tongue I relaxed and launched my fangs into her wrist making her laugh. My hunger fogged my judgement and control making me drink more and more.

When hands clamped my shoulders and a voice was in my ear " Rukia that's enough" Ichigo growled, finally I released her but she gripped me there again. I felt Ichigo noticed and he pulled me away but Orhime threw a gust of wind at him.

" Don't interfere" she snarled, when the snow in the trees shock and a thud was heard I gasped for help. Then hands grabbed my body and throw me at Ichigo who held me close to him.

" Karin" Ichigo gasped.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter9: The Change

Ichigo's P.O.V

" Karin" I gasped at the sight of the women. She seemed to have grown since I last saw her, her black locks were longer and her bangs were cut, she was taller and she looked so professional now. With her black jeans and white blouse.

I grew cautious when she flashed to Rukia and grabbed her shoulders, with a swift wrist she tossed her to me. I swiftly caught Rukia in my arms and watched my sister.

" You stupid bitch!" Orhime screamed, Karin gripped her neck quickly and stared into her eyes of black " Another word from you and I'll rip you into pieces and eat you for lunch" Karin hissed.

Orhime froze at the women and nodded slightly " Now, sit here and dot move. If you do I'll hunt you down I seconds like my prey... Understood" I shivered at my sisters voice, Orhime nodded as her body dropped to the ground. What happened to my sister?

Karin approached me and Rukia, with a swift movement she grabbed Rukia away from me. I tried to get her back but Karin bared her fangs.

" You don't go anywhere with a overpowered witch! If you do they will make you feed into they die, and then take your soul for the use of your body!" Rukia was silent as Karin exclaimed all her mistakes. A gasp left her lips when Karin sank her fangs into her flesh and drank slightly before releasing her.

I loved my sister to death but when it comes to Rukia she over stepped the boundaries. I went to attack but Karin launched to the trees and snapped off a tree branch. What was she doing?

When she landed on the ground she sucked the sap from the branch and went to Orhimes neck were she injected the sap.

Looking at Orhimes eyes I noticed the black disappeared and the grey was replaced " R-Rukia-chan?!" She screamed at the sight of Karin.

" You were on a run with your class and wondered off the property. When you crossed onto Koursaki property, you were attack by the guard dog. You nearly died till Ichigo and Grimmejow got home and helped you" I blinked at my sister and the control she had " Now run back to school" with that Orhime was up and running as fast as she could off the property.

" Looks like I came at the right time for this town" I heard Karin whisper to herself.

" Karin! Long time no see, girl!" Grimmejow exclaimed, I smirked at his words. The last time he saw my sister was when he was running from the council because he blow up their house. Lucky he ran into Karin and the chase was planted on her because of her power.

She turned and glared at the blue haired men " I should turn you to ash and give it to the council for fun, you bastard. I've been running for centuries and all you say is long time no see, are you stupid" she growled, I snorted back my laughter causing Grim to glare over at me.

" Do you think it's funny?! I finally decide to come back and I come back to this! Your little fledged vampire drinking from and overpowered witch! If you wanted her dead then feed her to the wolves down south, Ichi-nii!" She roared, immediately I wanted to flash to the South Pole and get out her sights but I had Rukia to take care of.

" By the way, who the hell are you?!" She roared, Rukia flinched at the vampire and flashed behind me for protection.

" Umm... K-Karin this is Rukia Kuchiki, my fiancée" I stuttered, Karin froze at my words and crossed her arms over her chest as she thought about what to say.

" Has Yuzu met her yet?" Karin sighed, just by her body language she was frustrated and confused about something " Last thing I or you need is having her come down here, and find this out . I can see it now, her loud squeal and scream of betrayal and happiness" a chuckled left my throat as she covered her ears and winced.

Rukia rolled her eyes at my sister and smiled softly " Sounds like a sweet girl" she chuckled. Karin smirked as she looked at the petite women " Oh Yuzu is sweet until she kills you with her vines and plants" Karin told her, that right Yuzu has abilities too.

Rukia snickered to herself " I can take her... Like I can take you" she whispered the last part but Karin heard. I groaned at Rukia and what she just started.

" Say it again! And you'll be thrown at your wedding when my brother walks by" Karin's eyes glowed red as she growled at Rukia, I looked over at the petite girl as her violet eyes sparked with lightening. God help as all.

" Really, I'll light your ass with a bolt" Rukia hissed, Karin laughed as the flames covered her hands. Walking over to Rukia she smiled and flinched her wrist to the snow causing it to lite with blue flames. I flinched when a lightening bolt struck the ground beside me.

I looked over at Grimmejow who began to back away from the two women " Dude we need to get a wolf or something" he said.

I nodded quickly " I'll get Toshiro, you get Kanaye, Keigo and Sinji" neither of us could handle this, both of the girls were powered up and ready to kill. Grim nodded and I flashed away.

As I ran passed cars and human I could hear the lightening cracking in the distance and the fire cracklings as Karin fought.

When I ran into the school I noticed that classes were still going on. I stopped and smelt the air for Toshiro's scent of herbs, dog and sweat.

When I caught he scent in the art room I walked towards the room quickly, looking to the room I caught a glance of white hair and tan skin at a canvas painted. Could he be any gayer for a wolf.

Storming into the room all eyes went to me especial the wolfs aqua ones " You are coming with me" I growled as I pulled him away from the canvas. I listened to the paint splatter on the floor as I dragged him out of the class and to the hallway.

" What the hell Koursaki?" He growled, I bared me fangs and point to the exit.

" Do you hear the lightening and fire in the forest?" The boy turned and listened to the sounds " Yeah! That's Rukia and my sister, I can't do anything about nor can Grimmejow-" I ran my finger through my hair as the stress overwhelmed me. This was a big deal.

" How does this involve me?!" He snapped.

" Toshiro, their fighting right near you clan cabins. If those flames hits once of your cabins the clan is gone" looking over I saw Kanaye and Sinji along with Keigo. " It's in you best interest you stop this" he finished.

" Crap" Toshiro whispered as he tossed off his painting.

" What you morons doing! Their out there fighting and getting the attention of the council!" Two women screamed, looking at the doors stood Rangiku and Nemu. "Listen here frosty if Karin uses her Phoenix then everyone in this town is going to burn, since you have some magically touch she can't fight. Grab here and whatever you do don't let her go" Nemu ordered Toshiro who growled at her.

" What are you talking about?!" Toshiro barked, Rangiku glared and grabbed the boy with her furious fist. " You were the one who flashed her into a washroom at a club! So get your ass in that forest, now!" Her fangs glimmered in his eyes.

Toshiro seemed to taken back by the women " Wait- K is Karin?" Rangiku growled and shoved him roughly.

" No idiot, her names Obama!" Nemu snapped, she looked over at me and then the three others next to Grim. She seemed to be planning something. " We all her K because of her control with blood. Since she has the ability to control fire, history a persons history with a single touch and not to even bring up her ability to see the future with a touch, she gets hungry more and can't drink human blood from a bag. It has to be straight from the vein" she explained hoping the boy would hurry up.

Toshiro ran his fingers through his hair quickly " Shit" he cursed, his fist connected with the wall of the school causing the brick to crack " Just my luck" he growled.

Nemu grabbed Rangikus arm and pulled her close " Karin's not going to stop unless someone's there too. If they're not going to take this seriously we have to get her and then leave, since the council is probably watching or on their way here" she whispered, I hissed at the word council if they were coming they would take Rukia too.

" You four are wolves, born to protect this land from vampires and distort. Those two are out there distorting forestry and possibly going to kill when they're done" I spoke up, Toshiro looked up at my voice and then to the three " I understand that you, Toshiro may hate vampires. But my sister is you soulmate, you drew her clear as day and didn't know it. If the council gets a hold of her your screwed, they'll take her and starve her till she goes on a killing spree and the first person she'll hunt is her mate. You-" I blinked at Toshiro ran out the school quickly and down the road. Either he was thinking for a second or he dirt want to be hunted.

" Let's go" Sinji howled as he began to run. I followed suit, when I arrived at the forest the first thing to cover my amber eyes was fire upon the tree.

" Karin really is pissed" I heard, looking over I noticed Toshiro was standing there watching the two battle. It was something to see...

Karin's body was lite like a flame, with her locks blowing into the flames, her body covered in fire and her eyes red to the touch. She looked over at Rukia who seemed to be panting majorly because of all the running she had been doing because of Karin's flames.

" What? Are you tired? Do you need a nap?" Karin hissed, Rukia glared and threw a bolt of lightening at the women but Karin leaped into the air and pounced from the trees before tossing her flame towards the women.

" C-Cant we... just talk this out" Rukia panted, I feared Karin as she chuckled and walked over to Rukia.

" I think you say: I can take her... like I can take you. The only thing I'm seeing right now is me make you run around like a mouse" Karin mocked, with a flip of her locks she closed her eyes and flashed her flame over at Rukia " I'm getting tired and hungry so I'll finish you quickly, and save your pride"

"Ten ni jōshō shi, nesshō" those words echoed my ears as the flame swirled in the sky, I shoved Toshiro and looked over at him " Stop her now!" I yelled.

I glance at the sky to see the Phoenix forming "Tobi-" Karin's voice was stopped as Toshiro tackled her to the ground. I was relived at the sight of the flames disappearing quickly.

I flashed to Rukia and grabbed her into my arms. She was safe from Karin and the flames.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter9: The Change: Page28  
Toshiro's P.O.V.

Her skin was so soft and delicate. How is she a vampire? Her touch wasn't cold but warm and her personality seemed so alive and human, I would have never expected K to be a vampire.

Holding her to the ground I felt her squirm and punching to get free " Karin stop" my voice was soft but I knew she heard me.

" Who are you to tell me to stop! That bitch is going to pay!" She continued to fight, probably not knowing it was me. I need her to open her eyes and see me. " Open your eyes" I growled.

One of her eyes opened and firry red met mine. " T-Toshiro?" She stuttered as her eyes opened. I looked around at the trees to see that the flames were gone and they didn't look like there was a battle. I smiled down at her and the beauty she held, I knew Gramps would kill me if he found out my soulmate was a vampire but I didn't care. K- I mean Karin was the women of my dreams and I wasn't going to let her go.

" Umm... Kar, I know your having a moment but you might want some cloths" Nemu chirped causing me to look down and notice Karin was naked, I'm guessing her flames burned her clothing.

" Umm... Yeah" I blushed as I got off her body. I helped her up quickly and looked over at Ichigo who was hugging Rukia like it was going to be the last time they see each other. A grin covered my lips as I looked at the two and remembered how worried he was for the girl back at school. They really did love each other.

I felt delicate arms wrap around my waist and the scent of sweet honey, flowers and winter touched my nose making me smile. I wrapped an arm around Karin, I felt complete having her around me.

" KARIN KOURSAKI!" Was roared from the trees, looking over I saw a man with silver hair, pale skin and a smile on his lips as he walked over. His tux of black and his white hung from his jeans as he walked.

Rangiku blushed at the man " Gin!" She squealed, I blinked at the name and the look he had. Was he apart of the council? When Rangiku leaped into his arms and the men spun her around I knew something was up. " What are you doing here?" Karin asked.

" The council saw the flames and thought it was you, so they sent me to retrieve you and bring for slavery" my grip on Karin tightened as Gin walked forward. He wasn't going to take her away from me. I sensed Karin moving backwards slightly.

" But you won't, right?" Karin pulled from my hold and walked forward " We made a deal" she looked hopeful at the time.

" What was this deal, Karin-chan?" My ears perked up at the name and his sly voice.

" Do you joke with me Gin. I told I would protect you and Rangiku along with the other council members whom, I may not name" Karin snapped, Gin smiled and nodded quickly.

" Right, I'll just tell the council that there was a fire from the surprise lightening storm and the fire fighters took care of it. Is that good enough for ya'?" Relief washed my soul at his suggestion.

" Excellent and if they question the Phoenix say it was the wind swirling the fire. I don't need them coming after me again"

" Understood" Gin smiled, I sighed softly and pulled Karin close now there was no worries but my Gramps in my mind. " We have bigger problems then running. The council have been making plans"

" We will discuss this further at my house" Ichigo said, the group nodded and turned towards the house.

I felt Karin snuggle into my side causing a warm wave to swallow my heart. Lacing my fingers through her raven locks I inhaled her scent and listened to her breathing. " Karin, why didn't you tell me-"

" Because most people think since I'm a vampire that I'm evil and a monster so, they ran away... So, when I met you-" I captured her kissed and pulled her close to my body. She was tense at first but melted into the kiss once she realized my actions. Her lips mingled softly with mine and tasted like watermelons and snow, her hands went to my hair and tangled her fingers with the white. When our tongues meant my wild senses awakened and took over by dominating.

I heard a howl and a chuckle follow behind it, I groaned as I pulled away from Karin and looked over at Kanaye " Your on a forever leash" he teased, I growled at him and flashed the finger towards the alpha. " I would flash ya' back but that's Karin's job now" I growled at the raven haired boy and tackled him to the ground.

I and Kanaye throw each other to the ground as we fought with play " Stop acting like a bunch of wolves, will you!" We both froze and looked over at Karin with her red eyes flaring at both of us.

Keigo walked up and touched her shoulder " But Toshiro is a-" I leaped and slapped my hand on his mouth. " Don't tell her" I growled in his ear, he nodded as I released his hand.

I didn't want Karin to know that I was a wolf or a alpha, she would immediately have tones of questions to why I haven't ripped her to pieces. Then on top of it she would want to meet my pack, which is only me. Mostly she would want to meet my family which right now was Grams and Gramps. She was my last chance to have a family and I wasn't ruining it with my grandfather.

Karin grunted and flashed to the house leaving me and the three wolves alone. " Don't tell her, I'm a wolf" I whimpered slightly.

" Dude, she's your mate. She has a right to know" Kanaye said, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

" It'll make everything complicated. Especially with my gramps" he rolled his eyes at me and shoved me slightly.

" What if you managed to get her pregnant. She'll be wondering why her child changes into a wolf" Sinji snapped, they were right. If that did happen Karin would have tones of questions and I would have to answer them honestly.

" Wait, how am I going to get a vampire pregnant?" I barked, when they shrugged their shoulders I growled slightly " Gramps is going to kill me" I could picture the horror in his old face and Grams trying to stop him.

" Toshiro, this isn't about your Gramps or your pack anymore. Your mate was found and she is you responsibility, she's the one who's going to make your pack grow and keep it alive not your Gramps. It's wolfs code that mates come before packs, not the other way around" Kanaye was right, Karin was the one I needed to care for. Not the pack or my Gramps just her and me.

I nodded at the alpha and smiled softly " So, her being a vampire doesn't matter to you guys?" That was my main concern, if Karin and I are going to work I needed to know if she will be safe around my friends and I don't have to worry that they'll chew her to pieces.

" She saved my life back in the mountains when I nearly drowned, she's my hero. So you don't have to worry about me" Keigo chuckled. One down two to go.

" She hasn't caused any harm to humans around, so I'm not gonna attack" Kanaye announced.

I looked over at Sinji who was silent at the time, he grabbed me into a bear hug quickly " I having your kids named after me, and I'm the best man when you get married, pup" I chuckled when he ruffled my hair. Approval from all three.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter9: The Change: Page 29  
Karin's P.O.V

I found it funny that when I appear there is always something coming. The council was never done, it just kept coming and going like everyone was a hotel. Maybe it was time for me to run and live in silence. I wouldn't tell Rangiku or Nemu, I would just run and take Toshiro... But I couldn't.

As I walked into the house I once called home I felt the on going feeling of being unwelcome. Every carpet reminded me of when I was a child, playing with Yuzu and Ichigo. Then it brought me to when I was teenager and had my first date with a boy by the name of Jinji.

This house was like opening a book filled with memories. But with all the good memories had the bad too.

I could still picture the horror of when my parents turned me. I could see I and Yuzu sitting on the couch with our silk dresses waiting for Ichigo to come home from school, only to drink the blood of our farther and mother. Then to hear Yuzu's neck and mine broken before his. After 5 hours of our dead bodies sitting on the sofa we all woke only to drink a women we didn't know.

" Karin, are you okay?" My thoughts were snapped away by a voice. Through my eyes I look over at the voice to see Toshiro and Kanaye standing beside me.

" I'm fine" my voice was flat from the memories that flooded my mind again. I walked into the living room to see Ichigo and Rukia sitting on the couch with Nemu.

In front of the fire place was Gin and Rangiku, near the kitchen entrance was Grimmejow. Toshiro and the three wolves were leaned on one of the walls.

I went to a corner near the fire place putting me into the dark of the shadows. It seemed like no one noticed me in the room which was the point, the only person who saw me was Toshiro but he knows my present anywhere.

Gin stepped forward ready to start, with the click of his leather shoe on the carpet everyone looked over " After the house fire back in Hakatou, thanks to the fire ball Koursaki-"

" Karin only did that because she had to run from the council again" Nemu interrupted, I smiled softly at her for her snappy comments.

Gin growled slightly at her interruption " I understand the fact she had to, but-"

" Don't try an make it seem like you don't know what the council wants with my sisters power. It's dangerous for everyone especially vampires" Ichigo snapped, I rolled my eyes at his words. The council needed me to kill vampires who they believe aren't needed.

Gin glared at the orange haired men " Can I continue now " he growled, when no one said anything he continued " After the fire, the council began to search the house for Karin's ashes or remains. While doing the search they found a stone. This stone contains all the souls of wielders of fire, from witches to wolves all the way to old man Yama"

What would they want that stone for? If a stone harvest that much power and the council wanted then there was something they wanted. What did they want?

Then it clicked, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto had the first most powerful fire techniques in the world. If he could harness this power he would be extremely powerful. But that didn't add up, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's wife would be over thrown by his power and die leaving him mate less.

" The council wants to release all the old fire users from the stone, giving them all the power possible" I spat out, putting the pieces together I found the puzzle " Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was over thrown wasn't he"

Gin shook his head slightly and nodded " Yama was over thrown and forbidden from the council because he didn't want to release such a force" I figured, the council always hated their subjects or leader disobeying orders. So they over ruled Yama for the power.

" Then who's in power?" Nemu asked, if Yama wasn't in power then someone else's was. Someone who was known for more power and similar to the power the old leader had.

" They wanted Karin to be the next leader-" Gin glared at me for the interruption.

" I will not be their puppet master, if they think my flames will help them then they can burn in hell were everyone of them belongs" I hissed, I refused to join the council. It was almost suicide for my humanity.

Gin narrowed his eyes at me and snarled " This could be your only chance to stop running from them. It's either you or Makoto Kibune takes it"

I silent at the name, I met the men once and had a bad feeling about him " Then you have a new leader already, tell Makoto Kibune congratulations for me" the council was evil enough for me so he could lead it and leave me out of the equation.

Gin nodded to my discussion " Okay, ever well. Back to the stone, to release this stone they need the Witches Grim, a witch and the blood of the next great fire holder. And in luck the Grim has been lost and can't be found-"

" False. When I arrive in this town my idiot brothers fiancée was being forced to feed by an overpowered witch. So, she either has the Witches Grim or she knows someone who does" Rukia glared at me slightly for the recall to the meet we had. I smirked at my brother and his endless scowl for the insult.

" Then there's one thing we need to do then..." Gin trailed off and looked directly at me " Can you still do magic?"

" All depends on why you need to know" I got the miracle of magic from my mother since I drank more of her blood before the change. With the more blood of hers in my system I got the magic along with Yuzu.

" We need to get the Grim and destroy it" Gin snapped.

" It can't be distorted, many witches have tried and died for trying" Kanaye snapped.

" There's one person that can destroy the Grim... the blood of a Shihōin" I mentally cursed at the last name. Yoruichi was the one who awakened my powers " The Shihõin clan created the Grim and can destroy it with their touch and blood"

I nodded at his words, I knew how to find Yoruichi. " Which means we have to find a Shihõin member by blood


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter10: The Change  
Toshiros P.O.V.

" Toshiro, when is that sexy mate of yours getting here?" Keigo asked, a growl left my lips as he looked at the doors.

" Are you trying to piss me off, Keigo?" I barked, the smirk on his lips mocked me as he chuckled at the doors. Of all the things to say, he had to say that about Karin, what an ass. I leaned against the locker again and looked at the passing students.

" I don't think Keigos going to be your biggest worry in school" Kanaye whispered, I gave him a puzzled look at his whispers. Who did I have to worry about? Maybe it was a metaphor or a warning.

Before I could say anything I heard the engine of a motorcycle roar in my ears " Who drives a motorcycle?" I asked, I never heard a motorcycle drove into the parking lot before.

The three shrugged their shoulders and went to listening "Who ever it is their wearing heels" Sinji mumbled, my eyes went to the door awaiting the owner of the bike.

" Welcome back to High School, ladies" I heard from the door, a smirk covered my lips at the voice " It's Karin" I chuckled to myself. Seems like she enjoys being bad ass in school.

The doors opened revealing the raven hair beauty with a leather jacket on her shoulders, a red skin tight sweater that was unbuttoned, dark blue skinny jeans and leather heeled boots. For a vampire with centuries on her age she looks hot, and I wasn't the only one to think so either.

When the whistling and calls started for Karin I wanted to rip all the males in the school to pieces. Kanaye grabbed my shoulders and pressed me against the locker, a whimper echoed my throat at the impact and caused my eyes to close.

" Calm down" he growled, how was I to calm down when every guy in school was whistling at my girl? But he was right I have to calm down if I got any more angry or jealous I would change and the last thing I needed was humans and Karin, knowing I'm a wolf. I nodded at Kanaye telling him he could release me.

My eyes wondered towards Karin and the two girls, as they headedthis way. " Good Morning, boys" Rangiku sang, I growled to myself at the fact Karin hasn't spoken. My eyes were glue on her as she was silent, what was wrong with her?

Sinji caught on to Karin " What? No hi, Karin"

Nemu stepped forward slightly " Her angers acting up since there's so many humans in the school. She'll be fine " that explained the sun glasses she was wearing, I took her hand in mine and guided her to the roof. Standing in the hall was torture to her.

Once we were on the roof I released her hand and closed the door behind me " Thank you" she told me, a smile covered my lips as she walked towards me.

A fire sparked inside me and I got curious " Umm... Karin, c-could... I mean... since we are mates..." I didn't know how to offer my blood, usually I'm the one who is killing the vampires that drink from humans. Now I was the one offering my blood to a vampire, to my own mate.

Karin flipped her raven locks and shook her head before holding my wrist " I'm not drinking from you" I was shocked by her words. She needs blood to survive, so why not drink mine? Did it smell like dog or wolf, would it taste funny? Did she know I was a wolf?

" Why not?" She picked my wrist slightly and felt my pulse, when she leaned forward my pulse quickened in speed. A smile covered her lips as she felt the speed.

" I make you nervous" she whispered, I looked away slightly and touched her cheek. With my finger I traced her sunglasses. " Toshiro, I'm dangerous when I drink. I could keep going and not stop" I noticed the worry in her voice and took her glasses off to see her cherry red eyes of hunger.

She closed her eyes for me not to see but I wanted to see them " Don't hide them from me" I mumbled as my fingers brushed her lashes, when her eyes opened and she looked me in the eye I smiled softly. " Please, drink. Your hungry, I can see it in your eyes" I could see her barriers crumbling as she lifted my wrist to her lips but pulled away slightly, she looked up and then to my wrist " I'm not afraid" I whispered to her. She took a deep breath as the black veins covered her cheeks and her fangs peeked out.

Her fangs tickled my skin as she opened her jaw, I waited for her to bite down but she didn't. " Karin" I whispered causing her to bite down slowly. Her fangs didn't cause to much pain, it was more pleasurable then painful for me. My blood quickened as she drank slowly causing my body to tingle. I bite my lip slightly trying to hold back a whimper and howl.

She moaned slightly and pulled away with a panted. Her eyes were brown and grey again " Here" she said, when she bite her wrist and gave it to me I was surprised "People will think you cut if they see your wrist"

I gulped slightly as I took her wrist, pressing it to my lips I tasted her warm and sweet blood. It tasted like candy and chocolates, I wanted more but pulled away. Looking at my wrist I noticed her bite marks were gone.

With her thumb she wiped blood from the side of my mouth, capturing her thumb I licked it clean for the last of the taste. " Seems like you're more of a vampire then me" she chuckled, I smirked and pulled her closer to me.

Karin blushed when I kissed her neck and up her jawline, my wild side was appearing before me and I couldn't stop it. With her hand she guided me to her lips, our lips mingled with passion and mixed the taste of our blood. My hand went to her raven locks and tangled into them pulled her closer.

A moan left her lips as our lips parted. Karin pulled away and ran her fingers through my hair sending chills down my spine. " What class do you have first?" I asked.

Karin pulled away from my arms and smiled softly " I have Gym with the girls" she smirked, I groaned slightly at her words.

" You're going down in beep test then" I snickered, Karin rolled her eyes and walked to the door. I followed after her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she gave me a questionable look on my actions " Your mine and I'm not having other guys whistle at you like a piece of meat" I growled.

She pressed a hand on my chest and snuggled into my arm " A little over protective much" I buried my nose into her hair and smiled softly " You have no idea" I whispered.

I heard her giggle softly it was the most wonderful melody to my ears, we walked into the hallway and all eyes were on us. I noticed Karin tense up when she past a group of girls, I listen closely to the whispering and heard the comments a scowl covered my lips. " Don't listen to them" I whispered in her ear, she leaned into my side and inhaled my scent.

" Trust me, I am not. Besides they can't do this" she whispered, I was shocked by her kiss but melted in with her. When she pulled away I heard the gasps from the fans " I get your lips, only" she sang.

" Now, who's being over protective" I teased, she slapped my side and continued to walk with me.

Once the bell rang for class we parted and went to our lockers. I was quick as I grabbed my gym bag and joined the three boys near the gym " Ohayo, Shiro-chan" a voice chirped in my ear.

Looking over I saw Momo with her gym bag over her shoulder " Ohayo Momo-san" I smiled, I and Momo knew each other since we were children. She was like a sister to me and sometimes better then a sister almost like a mother. She was like family to me.

Momo smiled softly and touched my forearm " Are you ready for the testing we are having today?"

I chuckled softly at her question " Of course I am, I still want to hold my beep testing and weight lifting record" my chest puffed up with pride for my records. I held the highest testing for the beep test and bench press.

Momo blushed and leaned into my side, I swung an arm around her and hugged her slightly.

" Toshiro, what are you doing?" My head snapped at the voice of Keigo. Looking over I saw Karin, Nemu and Rangiku along with the three pack members.

Momo blushed slightly and snuggled into my side making Karin see a different scene then it was. When the raven haired women walked forward with her two friends behind her I shivered slightly, her eyes were hidden by her bangs as she walked past me. " Hey, I'm Momo" I looked at Momos hand that awaited Karin to shake.

Karin looked over with her red eyes flaring with fire " I do not socialize with filthy humans, when I am to hold greater power. Do not come in my way again or I will burn you to the ground with my flame, I'll dance in your ashes and smile at your memory" her voice was demonic as she spoke, Momo gasped and hugged me slightly as the vampire walked away.

Karin was pissed.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter10: The change : Page 31  
Karin's P.O.V.

As much as it angered me to see Toshiro flirting with suh a creature, I managed to keep my composure. I knew I wanted to rip the bitch into tiny pieces but I walked away like a good girl.

My hand banged as I pushed the gym doors open quickly, my anger was getting the best of me. I kept my eyes hidden because I knew they weren't brown or grey but red like hell filled with murderous fire.

" Ah! The new girls!" I heard, I sniffed the air and caught the scent of a human. It might be a teenage girl trying to cause trouble with me or Rangiku. " Masamouto- chan, how much were your breast?" the voice teased, I was right, it was a teen girl being a bitch. I felt Rangiku hold back a hiss and a kill, good she wasn't going to kill.

I felt a hand touch me and twirl me in a circle " Who's your loser friend?" I closed my eyes at the word loser. When my back pressed against a wall my insanity switch flickered off, I looked up from behind my bangs letting the brown eyes of the girl mix with my red fire covered ones.

She was silent as I stocked towards her and gripped her shoulder bring her closer to me " Listen here you pathetic whore, leave me and my friends alone before I rip your tongue out and feed it to the wolves" I growled, I felt the girl shake under my hold. When I released her she dropped to the ground in horror, only to watch me, Rangiku and Nemu walk into the change room.

As we walked into the change room many girls looked me over and then went to dressing, probably looking at the fact I'm more developed then them. Taking a seat in a corner I looked over to see Rukia as she walked over to me. I still didn't like her but I had to bare with her since she made my brother happy. " Karin, what did you do to that girl outside?" She asked as she placed her bag next to mine.

I smirked softly and unzipped my bag " I made her notice how much life is worth and not to mess with me and my girls" I answered her, I noticed the smirk on her lips as she dressed. I knew why my brother loved her but could I except those reason for myself?

" Rukia-chan! Who's this?" I winced at the high voice of the auburn haired busty women. Glancing up I noticed she was the witch that I cured yesterday.

" Orhime-San, this is Karin Koursaki. Ichigo's little sister" Rukia's voice gave me the chills, the high pitched girly sound was enough to rip throats out from a body. I hated it with a passion.

" Awwe! Your already meeting your in laws, how cute" Orhime squealed.

" More like repulsive" I mumbled, I felt Nemu knock on wood as she laughed at my words. I stood and pulled off my jacket and shirt. It was time to change.

Pulling on my fire sleeveless shirt I heard someone walking towards me, I ignored and pulled on my black shorts " What is your problem?!" All went silent at the shout. A smirk crossed my lips as my red eyes flash at the voice.

Turning around I saw the girl who was hugging Toshiro and blushing at his touch. I rolled my red eyes and smiled evilly to myself " What are talking about? I have no problem at all"

Momo glared at me and shook her head " Yes you do, you completely threatened me back in the hallway to the gym, I want to know why!" She yelled with anger. I chuckled at her tone and looked over at Rangiku who smirked at the girl.

" Listen, Moomoo or Mumu- whatever your name is. I suggest you stay away from me before I do something your pretty little eyes can't handle " my voice was high and pitch towards her, Nemu grimaced at my tone and looked towards me as I yet to walk away.

Momo growled and grabbed my arm which wasn't the greatest idea " Let me go" I hissed, she didn't listen and pulled my body to the front of her.

" Toshiro isn't yours, sweetie. He's mine and if you ever think different I'll rip your tongue out. Also, if you every talk to me like you did in the hallway I will hunt you down" I chuckled at her threat and wish. Was she for real? Did she know reality or was her world all fantasy?

" Sweetie, I wouldn't threaten Karin. She could kill you and make it look like you never existed, and for you little Toshiro I'd forget that too. Because looks are very deceiving " Rangiku told her, with a rough touch I ripped my hand out of Momos grasp.

" See you in class, Momo" I growled and walked out.

Once I got outside and into the hallway I noticed Toshiro. I looked at Toshiro. He looked over at me with sadness and regret before he started to walk over to me. I didn't want to talk to him or hear what he was going to say. I went to walk away but he grabbed my hand and twirled me around making my back touch the wall.

I froze when my eyes mixed with his aqua ones, his breath lingered on my lips as he looked into my eyes " What do you want?" My voice was deep and dark towards him.

His hands cupped my cheeks causing a chill to run down my spine " Only you" I was silent at his words. Leaning forward I captured his luscious lips that drove me crazy. His hands mangled my hair as our lips mixed together in passion, when I felt his tongue touch my lip asking for entrance. Without hesitation I allowed him inside to continue our passion.


	32. Chapter 32

Page:32: Chapter10: The change  
Karin's P.O.V

As the beeping started everyone ran to the other side of the gym, it seemed like a bunch of buffalo. I looked to my side to see Keigo waiting for the beep to go again, on the other side of him was Ichi-nii and Rukia as they waited. At the other end of me was Toshiro, Sinji, Rangiku and Nemu doing the same as me. When I saw blue hair a smirk covered my lips as Grimmejow looked over at me.

The only thing on my mind was beating them. When the beep filled my ears my feet ran to the other side of the gym with the normal speed so I didn't tire out so quickly.

As the beeping quickened and students dropped out the nine of us stayed and were filled with energy. Now it was getting personal, not literally. Looking at Keigo I noticed he was extremely tired and wanted to quit which was good for me.

When the beep went I bolted to the other side of the gym while Keigo walked and time out, one down seven to go. I looked over at Rangiku as she smiled towards the three boys beside her and whispered " Ones going out soon" I nodded and ran as the beep rang. I was surprised when Nemu time out, she was probably bored to tears.

I caught Toshiros aqua eyes as he looked towards me, he smirked when the beep went and I ran. Right when the second beep went I saw Rukia drop out, she was probably wasting energy that was going to be used to feed.

" You're going down" I heard Ichigo whisper toward me, I smirked and chuckled as I ran quickly. " I've been running longer then you ever have" I snapped causing him to stumble slightly.

No one dropped out until the beeping was continuous that caused Rangiku and Sinji to drop out, which left me with the boys. The line seemed to separate more for the runners space.

Eventually Sinji dropped out and then Grimmejow, leaving me and Toshiro to battle. As we ran our eyes met and mixed with feelings, I blushed when he winked at me. I turned my head away as I ran to the other side of the gym and touched the line before going back, I noticed Toshiro wasn't sweating yet which meant he had stamina.

~•~•~  
I smiled at all the whining boy that sat next to me at lunch, their pride smashed and egos torn since I beat them all at the beep test and weight lifting. Shows them.

" Koursaki-San?" I looked over to see Orhime, I asked her to sit with me at lunch so I could become her friend. I couldn't just flash into her house and take the Witches Grim like it was nothing.

I smiled at her and patted a seat next to me for her " Inoue-chan! Please sit" I exclaimed, Rangiku smirked at me slightly and my high tone of voice. I held my breath when she sat down and ruffled my raven locks, her blood smelt wonderful.

Rangiku looked over at me and noticed the red creeping into my eyes " O-Orhime-chan, why don't you come with me and the rest of the gang to g-get some...uhh, cookies in the cafe" thank god Rangiku had my back, if not I would have drank her dry and would have ran for it.

With everyone gone there was just I and Toshiro who looked over at my red orbs " Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, he seemed to be holding something in.

" I wanted to know how many people you've kilt" he said, I looked down at the cafe table and saw all the graffiti from the students.

I looked back at him and bit my bottom lip slightly with my fangs " I-I... The thing is have never kilt a human, I have kilt vampires but never a human. Through out centuries, I have mastered my cravings with taking little drinks and wiping away people's memories. I could never bring myself to kill a human especially when I'm hungry" I told him, I knew my strategy was a pain in the ass but it was better for humans and it helped me keep my humanity, I may look and act like a bad ass but deep down I am sweet and caring.

" I thought you were supposed to kill humans" I heard him mumbled, I shook my head and looked into his aqua eye making my heart race.

" I'm not like other vampires, when it come to feeding I blank out and feel nothing but anger, hunger, pain, sorrow and loneliness that come from the flames I hold. It's weird how I act, my flames give me power that can kill anything but yet it gives me a hunger that is out of this world. I mean most vampires feed four times a day, I feed five teen times a day when pushing my hunger back" my eating habits were strange just like my hungry side was, years ago I accepted my own vampire ism to be strange and that there was nothing I could do about it.

Toshiro wrapped an arm around me and kissed his my cheek softly " There is nothing wrong with you being different because to me difference is what makes the world" he whispered making me blush, I never thought I would be blushing like a school girl because of a boy but, I guess that's was a soul mate was for.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 11: The Change  
Gin's P.O.V.

The red carpet muffled the click of my shoes as I walked, my blue orbs looked at the blood red walled that were covered by several paintings that were painted by, Leonardo and so many more. When I came to a white wooden door I held my breath.

"Gin, please join us" a voice chirped from behind the door, I nodded and opened the door quickly to see all the council. Kenpachi Zaraki looked at me with sharp eyes, the sad thing was we were on the same side. He had a runner in his heart, that runner was his wife and daughter. Both held a gift that was wondrous. I knew that he only stayed here in the council because of their protection, and so he knew where the council was.

I looked over at Shūhei Hisagi who looked down at the ground almost like he was ashamed of something, which didn't sit right with me. No one knew of his wife or soulmate so we all assumed he didn't have one, but sometimes I caught the sight of a wedding band on his finger, which meant he was married.

My eyes traveled down to his hands to see the band, but that didn't shock me. It was the thick blood that covered his body, the smell of wolf lingered from the blood. When he looked into my eyes I saw the sadness and the horror for his doing. " Gin-kun is there something wrong?" I heard a voice ask, I looked over to see Soi fong with a smile on her lips with her blue locks and slim figure.

I went to open my mouth but Hisagi stopped me with a tremble from his body, was he going to cry? I watched the man as he held back tears and continued to look at the ground. Something was definitely something wrong. " No, I wish to know what this meeting was called for" I said.

" We all wished to know if the fire was Koursaki Karin" I heard from the back, I looked over to see Tosen Kaname as he walked inside.

" It was a forest fire that was caused by a freak lighting storm, the fire fighters handled it perfectly. The fire was gathered in the wind and seemed like something but sadly it was not" I told them, they all nodded and looked over at Kenpachi who was looking over at Hisagi.

" Kenpachi is there a problem?" Tosen asked, the warrior of a man looked over at him with hard eyes and glared.

" What did you do to Hisagi?" Kenpachi's voice was like poison that tore flesh and made souls suffer.

When I heard Hisagi crying softly I walked over and looked at his form, there was so much body and sorrow in his image. " They made me..." He whispered, I couldn't hear the rest.

" Hisagi" I heard Kenpachi mumble as he looked at the two of us. I to was in that state, the man never seemed to weak

" They made me kill..." He whispered in his soft cry, I snapped my glaze at Tosen as he looked down at the ground in shame. So he was apart of this.

" Hisagi, stop crying it was just a kill" Soi fong snapped, which wasn't good. It only sent the man over the edge in hatred.

" SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO!" Hisagi snapped, I flinched at his tone and the fire that burned in his eyes.

" Then enlighten us all!" Soi fong yelled.

Hisagi walked from his place and past Tosen " I quit! I hope all of you burn in hell! And I hope they make you do what I was forced to!" He yelled before flashing away.

" What the hell did you people make him do?!" I snapped, Kepanchi looked ready to kill at the time and not me but Tosen.

" The head leader made him kill his wife-" Tosen said softly.

I froze at his words as the thought of Hisagi and the mystery women. He was always so happy with life before today, that was because of her and their love and the council took that away. How could they make a man kill their soulmate? That was enraging.

" THEY DID WHAT?!" Kenpachi snapped. " HOW COULD THEY?! That's a soulmate and a lover! That's against the vampire code book, even for the council! That's torture for both sides! Making a man kill his own wife and love, make him wear their blood and watch them wither into nothing?!" Kenpachi roared, I agreed with him. This was going to far.

" She was a wolf!" Tosen snapped.

" So what! She didn't do any harm to him or anyone for the matter! This council has been going down since Yama was let go! And now this! This is too far! Do you know what you just caused? When you make a mate kill their soulmate?" I snapped, I learned from Aizen and his experience. He had a soulmate but she was human and always only a teenage, when he was kilt by that wolf he didn't truly die, he was made into a human. A human that could be with the girl, but one day he would become and vampire again maybe if he was turned again, then he would turn her.

" Tell us, what happeneds when a mate kills a soulmate" Soi fong ordered.

" You are all blind aren't you! When a mate dies they come back, if the cause was from another. But if a mate kills their soulmate then the soulmate comes back, but not as a human or a vampire. As something that is bigger and stronger, and all they want to do is kill the people that wanted them dead. Not their mate but you people who forced their mate to do so! You just sent the devil himself after you all!" I told them, Kenpachi growled and walked from his spot in the room. " With that I resign. Because I will not stand around and watch you all kill the one you love the most, it is disgusting and meaning less. " I told them

" I resign also, I will not kill my mate for you people and I will not allow you to try and control the heart" Kenpachi hissed at Tosen who nodded.

" I shall join you" Tosen said before leaving with the two of us. All three of us were silent as we walked down the hallway, all three of us had one thought in mind. The thought of stopping the council.

" There is to much strength in the council" Kenpachi told us, I looked over and nodded. The strength was taking over the leader and members, meaning they will get stronger and stronger.

" Ever since that stone appeared, everything has been crumbling down" Tosen said, the stone held power that was unthinkable to a vampire. With that stone there was no knowing what was going to happen to the council.

" What do we do now?" I asked them, I desperately wanted to grab Rangiku and run from this place never to return. The council will come to get her and when they did, they would kill her to get revenge on me.

" We disappear" we were all stopped by the voice. I looked over to see Hisgai with his hands clean and a smile on his lips that looked cheerful, was there something missing.

" How can you smile when you killed your wife?" Tosen asked, he was right. Usually all vampires that lose a mate goes into a depression and can't get out.

" My wife has been around for more then a 100 centuries, and all those centuries we have been together. No wolf can live that long without a little vampire blood and death. My wife knew the council would want her dead because of her smell and the power she holds, so she made me turn her" Hisagi explained, smart move. That means his wife can't die pre say.

" Do you know what's next?" Kenpachi asked with smile on his lips.

" We find Yama and join his team, then we run with our mates before anything happens. The council has our scents and can track us, so it's time to move" Hisagi told us and we all agreed.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 11:page 34: The change  
Kenpachi's P.O.V

" I'm home!" I called out into the house for my family, when a laughter touched my ears I smiled. The only person that I knew in my family with that laughter was my daughter, Yachiru.

When a little girl with little pink hair and big brown eyes ran out and smiled, it has been so long since I've been home. The council kept me so busy that I was hardly home. And I could hardly see my family, especially my wife and Yachiru because of their gifts.

" Papa! Papa!" She squealed before leaping at me, I chuckled and wrapped her into a bear hug that could crush bones. When I heard a crack in the room I winced for the crack that came from my back, Yachiru was stronger then a normal child because of her blood line. She was a pure vampire, made by I and my wife. My wife was changed by Masaki Koursaki in the 1700's giving her pure blood, then there was  
me who was changed by Isshin Koursaki in the 1600's making me the same.

" How's my little angel?" I chuckled, I felt her squeeze me tightly and snuggle in to me like I was a teddy bear.

" I missed you, Papa!" She squealed, when she ruffled my hair I smiled and tickled her sides softly making her laugh.

" I missed you too, where's your mother?" Yachiru giggled and leaped from my arms to the ground, when she took my large hand in her tiny one I felt her tug me forwards.

" Mommy! Mommy!" She yelled, when I saw her open the closet door I knew exactly what my wife was doing. She was still the same from when we first met, filled with anger and hate that turned into training and improvement in herself. That was the first thing that brought me to love her, surprising. Me a murdererous killer of the council had a heart and could love.

I still remember when I falsely battled myself because of the unknown feeling of love. That was actually the first time my wife shared... A punch. Not a kiss but a punch right in the nose.

When the view of a plane area with weapons and dummies all over the place, when I saw not sight of my wife I looked over at Yachiru and smiled " Let me and mommy have a little time together sweetie" she blushed and nodded before flashing away.

I looked at the blue ceiling that I and my family painted together, my eyes searching for nearly white blonde hair and pale white skin. " Come on out, my Russian princess" I called out.

With a quick hand I caught the arrow that was inches away from my face, I looked at the black tip and smirked " Oh princess! Come out, come out where ever you are!" I taunted.

" pridurok! YA nenavizhu tebya inogda!" ( meaning in Russian: moron! I hate you sometimes!) heard from a venom dropped voice, I looked over to see the tall and featured body of my wife. Her long nearly white blonde hair that almost went to her knees, her snow white skin that glimmered in my eyes and her nearly white blue eyes that reminded me of the Russian winter Sky's.

"Well, tozhe lyublyu tebya, milyy" means in Russian: love you too, Honey) I smirked to her. With her porcelain pink lips she smiled and rolled her blue icy eyes.

"da da da! tozhe tebya lyublyu!" (Meaning in Russian: yeah yeah yeah! Love you too) she laughed before raising her arrow and bow. " Now, get down on your hands and knees or I shot" she said with her accent lingering with pride.

I snickered at her and flashed at her but she shot and got another arrow out aiming at my chest where I caught the other one. " I not play, get down now, Kenipachi" she hissed with her fangs wavering.

I smirked and flashed at her only to get a blade at my neck which was frightening but usual " I will kill you, if needed" she whispered.

" And leave our daughter father less, plus you love me too much" I teased as she lowered the blade and attacked me again but I caught the blade. When a sizzling sound was heard in my ears I felt pain to through my hand making me release the metal and drop to the ground. " You dosed that in Russian oils" I hissed.

" Vhy yes, it is needed since one of your council buddies killed their wife recently. I will not be number two for those monsters, also I have a daughter to teach and love. If keeping myself alive is something bad then I never wish to be good" she hissed, so that was what she was afraid of. Usually we would be kissing by now and playfully punching but I got home to this, my wife trying to kill me because of the council.

I looked away from her and frowned deeply, I couldn't kill her she was too precious to me. " Lilia, do you think I would ever kill you?"

" only if the council forced you, I'm not foolish, Kenipachi" she growled. It was a blessing and a curse to have my wife, she was beautiful and perfect but over protective.

" If I were under control of the council I would have kilt Yachiru when I got in the door" with that she lowered her weapon and dropped them on the ground quickly. " Lilia" I whispered, with a force I felt her hug me tightly and snuggle into me.

"I love you" she whispered softly causing a grin to cover my lips, when she pulled away and kissed me softly I couldn't help but hold her close. " Why are you home?" She asked with a innocent voice.

" I quit the council-"

" You did what!" She snapped with her icy blue eyes

" I. Quit. The. Council" I said slowly.

" Where does that put the family then?" Of course she's worried for the family she was a mother and a wife, she wants us all safe and sound.

" Darling, we have to move" I told her, when her face fell to sadness I knew something was wrong and I wasn't going to like the out come with it either.

" We can't. Yachuir just made friends here and just started liking this place, she'll be devastated" every year we moved because of the council, my daughter was the one that usually had it the worse since she was different then the other kids, it was harder for her to make friends.

" This one is the last, I promise"

" You said that last time" she growled

" I mean it this time, Lilia"

" If your lying I will kill you in your sleep, Kenipachi"

I nodded at her threat, if I know my wife I know she doesn't bluff especially when it comes to killing people. She won't hesitate to kill and then walk away with a smile and my daughter. It was time for me to settle us, settle my family, settle our ties and settle my business with the council, for once and for all.


	35. Chapter 35

To

tn_byc

Chapter11: page 35: The Change  
Gins P. O. V.

My eyes played at the sight below me, with Karin and Toshiro. They looked so happy together, it was actually the first time I saw Karin so happy. Usually she was silent and serious because of the council but now she was in the snow with a boy just laughing and having fun. It seemed to remind me of my years with Rangiku, they were filled with fun and other things that I will not say, but over all they were the best years of my life.

How will Karin take this? How will she take that I quit the council?

" Gin?" I heard causing me to look over to see the beautiful strawberry hair that made my fingers wish to go through it all.

" Rangiku" I smiled before kissing her softly on the cheek. " How'd you know I was here?" I asked her with a surprised tone of voice.

" Baka, your my soulmate I could find you in a herd of people" she told me, a smirk covered my lips at her words before I looked down at the two love birds in the snow " It's beautiful, huh " I heard.

My head snapped towards her in question, was she talking about what I was looking at?

" I'm talking about the love between those two, its playful and light just like the snow and the flames of a fire. I mean there are some kinks and crack but not many... It's kinda perfect" she said, I never saw her go into such a trance when talking about love and soul mates, because she hated the idea of people loving someone they bearly knew but yet she didn't argue when we found each other.

"It is... But Karin's going to want me dead once I tell her..." The fear of what the women may do to me made me trail. Karin was a women capable of many things, things I didn't want to think of because it was so disgusting in death and blood.

" What did you do?" Rangiku hissed before hitting me in the head quickly.

" I quit the council-" when she hugged me I was silent. Was this a good thing or a bad thing, was she going to squish me in the hug?

She pulled away and smiled at me brightly like a light, causing me to smile back. She was happy at the fact. " Now you can't disappear on me" she whispered before looking down at Karin who seemed to be having a snowball fight with Toushiro. " Lets join" Rangiku said before grabbing snow and whipping down at the couple.

I smiled as she leaped off the edge and to the ground frightening the couple below, I leaped down with her and felt the snow cover my view from the impact of my feet.

" Stop it!" I heard laughed from the other side, looking over I saw Karin and Toushiro wrestling in the snow.

I was hoping that this was never going to change wether I was in the council or not.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 12: The Change

Rukia's P.O.V.

The warm of the room was overcoming to me, with the smell of sleep and other actions in the air. My skin tingling as I snuggled into the warm, bare chest of Ichigo. I had to admit that was amazing considering, I was new to the action.

Even thou we both smelt of sweat and lust, I still thought it was something amazing to wake up even thou I was going to be sore. But it was worth it.

When I felt fingers brush my bangs away from my face, a smile covered my lips and I opened one of my eyes to see Ichigo looking down at me with his amber orbs. " How are you feeling?" He asked, more like was I sore or not.

With my body waking up I felt the throbbing pain shot from my legs and my thighs, god was I in pain " God, you should have warned me about the pain" I hissed, a smirk covered his lips as he looked down my body and then back to my eyes.

" I told you last night, I wasn't going to be gentle" he chuckled, I narrowed my eyes at him and groaned as I tried to get out of bed but couldn't because of the pain.

" How do so many people put themselves in this pain" I whined as I collapsed back on his chest.

Ichigo laughed at my words and bit his wrist quickly " Drink up. It'll take the pain away" he said as he placed his dripping wrist near my lips. I blinked at the offer and then bit my own for him, it was only fair in my eyes.

I took his wrist into my mouth and felt the sticky blood flood down my throat, it was one of my many new habits. Just like the new habit I developed last night... the long hours of training in the forest with my strength and speed. The training was painful and long. Ichigo was my coach and I had to follow all his movements, now I was in pain that I never thought existed.

When his fangs dug into my flesh, my heart raced and my body tingled, I wanted more but had to resist.

" Good God!" I heard causing me to Ichigo to break of link, I looked over with a blush to see Karin with her raven hair in a ponytail and in her clothing from yesterday. " Ichi-nii, if you and Rukia are going to do that... Lock your door" she hissed before walking into the walk in closet.

" I did lock my door!" Ichigo roared as he whipped a pillow at the women but she caught it with her hand and dropped it on the floor. I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment, so I started hiding under the sheets.

" Well then, you need a new lock" Karin commented before looking over at us " Either that or you need to teach your little girlfriend not to hide up sheets" I froze at her notice of me. I peeked out of the covers to see her grey eyes looking directly at me " I can smell you from downstairs, Rukia" she snapped before searching into the closet.

" Karin, what are you looking for?" Ichigo asked causing me to look at the women with puzzled eyes. Why was she looking in the closet? Was there something there that I and Ichigo didn't know of besides our clothing?

With a aggravated sigh Karin looked over at him and then back to the closet " Mom always had her herbs stored in here somewhere" she looked around the closet closely before she looked over at Ichigo " Which means dad has his books hidden in here somewhere"

Ichigo stood from the bed and I followed him quickly with my night silk dress that went to my high thigh. My eyes looked at his boxers that he wore and then to Karin as she smirked at the sight " Bunch of virgins up in here" she snickered causing Ichigo to hit her in the head with the pillow that was on the ground.

" Why would you need dads books?" Ichigo asked, I didn't understand what was in the books but I wanted to know what was inside them.

" For reasons" Karin said as she looked at the walls closer, she seemed to be hiding something for the both of us. Maybe it was something that important to the witches grim or to the power that the council wanted to have so much.

"What do these books hold inside?" I asked Ichigo and Karin who looked over at me quickly with soft eyes, we might not get along together 100% but lately we were getting there.

" Dads books hold secrets of the council, powers, mates, fledglings, witches, gems, the witches grim, spells and unknown things to the council" Karin answered me, when she looked down at my neck she touched the sun necklace on my neck "La lumière du soleil est la réponse" she whispered before looking over at Ichigo.

" The light of the sun is the answer" he translated from French, I looked at the sun and the gold sparkle inside of it that made it bright sometimes.

" Remember, that quote dad used to say when we were kids" Karin said before she looked at the closet once again.

" The world is just a servant to the light of the sun" Ichigo said causing Karin to nod.

I was starting to understand what they were talking about. The saying was the key to the find. My necklace was either a key to the room or it was just a reminder " I-I think I know where it is..." I said causing the two to look over at me.

" How?" Karin asked with a soft voice that gave me the chills, I so used to her harsh tone to me.

I looked at the room and the way it was structured, when I recalled the light unit in school I noticed that there was a sun covered into the wall. " Light rays" I whispered as I touched the carving. " Your father used light rays, if this sun was the object and the rays bounce off the walls" I followed the rays trace that flashed in my head.

When I was at the back wall of the closet I noticed it was like a mirror and the image of the bed in the centre of the room " It's not in here" I told them.

" Rukia... I think it's more likely in here then anything" Ichigo said causing me to smirk at his words, know I see who is smarter with this.

I walked past them and to the bed where I pulled it with my supernatural strength. With the bed away from the wall I looked at the wall. My hand went to were the light ray would be, I felt my hand glow with lightening.

My violet eyes disappeared as the lightening covered them and the wall grew with my sparks. " Open" I whispered causing the wall to move in and the sight of a large window putting light into the dusty room " Remember Isshin wanted grandchildren, they were the light that brightened his heart the most" she told the two vampires.

Ichigo flashed to me quickly and smiled at my smarts " Excellent plotting" he whispered to me as Karin walked into the room.

I followed them inside causing the dust to cover my feet from the door, my eyes looked at the window that was covered and went over to pull the curtains away.

I gasped when I looked through the window at the sight of a corps " Oh my god" I whispered as tears covered my eyes, when I noticed the corps moving and blue eyes looking at me with a crinkled smile on its lips, my eyes widened.

I went to leave but Ichigo held me and allowed my face into his chest as the tears cursed down my cheeks.

I heard Karin's feet as she walked towards the window and looked at the corps as it chuckled at her with its brown teeth " Lord Vixen" she said causing the corps to laugh.

" Koursaki Karin... What a beautiful women you have become since your parents turned you..." The voice was like sand paper in my ears as I listened to the corps " I see... Your brother... found quiet the puzzle piecer and beauty" I heard the crusty tongue move over the lips of the corps.

" I thought you were buried in the ground along with curse of the werewolf?" Ichigo hissed as he held me tighter in his grasps, I closed my eyes as the picture covered my eyes of a child with long raven locks and amber eyes, the skin of tan.

" Do you see it... my dear?" Vexon asked me causing my eyes to opened and my grip on Ichigo to tighten as I felt my by stomach kick with life. I pulled away and looked to see my stomach large with a baby inside " I see what you dream... I can give you this...if you bring me the witches grim" I felt overwhelmed as I looked down at the stomach, a smile on my lips as I touched the large bump. I felt a kick on my hand causing my to chuckle at the touch.

" We all know... how much you want to have a child as your own, be able to carry a baby... feel a kick and then the effects...but that was all taken away by one person-" Vexon chuckled as I frowned at the words he spoke.

Ichigo looked at me with worry and grabbed me into his arms " Rukia, it's not real?" He whispered but I didn't listen and place his hand in mine, I wanted to believe it but I figured I couldn't. " He just wants power" he whispered.

When a baby was formed in my arms with raven hair, tanned skin like Ichigo's and amber eyes I was silent with a smile " Look how beautiful he is" I said as I held the infant to Ichigo causing his eye to spark with joy and happiness. " It'll never happen" I sighed causing the image to leave and the sight of the corps frowning at me cover my eyes.

" Karin...what about you and your dream? To be married to your mate... never having to run from the council and being about to have kids, enjoy life" he said, when I noticed Karin drop to her knees with a smile on her lips, I knew she was seeing just what he said.

" I want it" I heard Karin whisper at the ground, with a hand I shot lightening at her causing the image to disappear and her red eyes to look at me with anger.

Ichigo held me close and glared at Karin " Vexon, is messing with you Karin" he growled causing the women to look at the corps and then close the window quickly.

" What is he anyways?" Karin asked as she rubbed her temples with her fingers.

" He's a Vampire with witches blood, he creates images to make people help him. They do it but then he kills them because he can't give them what they want. Dad keeps him in there because of the spell mom cast over that room, to make it seem like there is nothing but in the eyes of the purists it's a trap" he said as he rubbed my arms softly with his hands.

Karin was silent as she looked at the book cases at the side and the several leather books that were on the wood " you two go, I'm going to look for what I need" she said as Ichigo guided me out of the room.


	37. Chapter 37

Page 37: chapter 12: The change

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I looked to my side to see Rukia with her pale skin and pink petal lips in a frown, it was almost like she didn't want to be here anymore.

" Rukia" her names rolled off my tongue like a song, when she looked over at me with her violet eyes I noticed the sadness.

" Ichigo... why?" She whispered as tears built in her eyes, my heart went heavy at the sight. Vexon's sight and image that was planted in her mind was haunting her heart, which made her regretful and in sadness.

With a hand I grabbed her shoulder " I know you want that... trust me, I want that too. But life has thrown us something that we can't change, I know it hurts but think about how it would be to have baby right now" I said with a soft tone, when she nodded I didn't feel satisfied.

" Who is Vexon anyways?" She asked as I lead her to the kitchen. I hated Vexon. Not for doing such a thing to Rukia but for what he did in the past.

" Vexon was once apart of the Coucil, he was in there because of his ability to make you see what you wish to see. He was known for his ability to lure in his prey with a blinding wish and then killing them for a meal. He was a cruel and cold man that no one loved or wanted, he even kilt his mate. When the council had enough of him and were worried he would kill them all, they contacted a witch that would dry is body and make him solid. After he was preserved they gave him to someone...my father who was to hide him and make sure he is to never leave this house" I told her as I grabbed the blood bags from the fridge.

Rukia nodded as she sipped the bag and thought of my words, Vexon was a giant danger to everyone. Vampire to Humans, it was better that he was locked away. It was safer.

I drank the blood bag slowly letting the cold liquid fill my body as I look outside at the snow, winter was in and everything was covered. Yesterday, my sister was out with Toshiro since it was his birthday and she never came back till this morning, I never asked her: Where she was? Or what she did? Because she was old enough for whatever she did.

When Karin was gone I and Rukia either were developing her abilities and her strengths or planning the wedding. So far she wanted it to be in the spring, so the cherry blossoms would be in bloom. We could get married near the coasts of the beaches in town where blossoms bloomed and the area was beautiful, but with the wedding so close we only had about 3 or 4 months to plan.

" I called the community yesterday night and got us a spot on the beach, for May 16th" I heard Rukia say, I looked over at her with curious eyes. She could read me like a book. " I know you were thinking about the wedding, your eyes were filled with wonder and love. The two things you tend to have when thinking about the wedding, Ichigo" she smiled as she said such words.

" Would you blame me? I get to marry the love of my life" I whispered in her ear from the flash I did to reached, my arms snaked around her form as my lips caressed her flawless skin " Soon... You'll be " I whispered to her as I kissed her over and over. The sound of her being named 'Mrs. Koursaki' made my heart jump and leap in joy. This feeling that I had for her was something I wanted everyone to have, it was the feeling of being happy. Sometimes, I thought that if it weren't for being a vampire I would have been happy but not this happy. If being a vampire meant I could be with Rukia then I wouldn't change thing.

" We still have to tell your brother and sister" I told her causing her to freeze at my words " So, go get dressed. We are having dinner with them at 5" I said as I released her.

With a flash I ran upstairs, it was the best way to get away from Rukia's ferry that she was going have for the news.

" ICHIGOOO!" She shrieked, when Karin heard the shriek she looked over at me with a raised brow, taking away her attention away from her search.

" Trouble is paradise, brother" she smiled at me with a wicked grin. Sometimes I would wonder what went through her mind but at the same time I didn't want to know what she thought of in her Juvenal mind.

" I-I'm going to kill you!" I heard causing me to spin around to see Rukia with her eyes covered in red and veins, that was the once sight that feared me the most when it came to her. Since she was just a fledging there wasn't anything that I could do about her anger, the only thing that I could possibly do is let her run and kill the innocent which was a huge ' Hell no!'.

"... Rukia you need to calm down, now" I told her with a soft voice but her eyes glowed brighter as she look at me. When I noticed her fangs grow and hiss in my eyes I look over at Karin who was frozen at the sight. " Karin?" I questioned hoping she would know what to do.

When I heard her place and book down slowly I figured she figured out what to do " Ichi-nii, don't move" she whispered as she looked at Rukia.

A chuckled touched my ears from Vexon which made me angry but I controlled my nature, since it would only make things worse for the three of us. Having one vampire out of control and in rage was enough, especially since she was a fledging.

I heard he dust at Karin's feet shift as she flashed into a grab that held me, when I noticed that we were outside I looked over to see Rukia growling at us in the frame of the front door. " Run to the wolf grounds around here, I'll deal with her there" I heard from Karin before flashing towards the clans land.

The wind was rough through my locks as I ran. When the sounds of snow blasting into the air filled my ears I figured it was the furious Rukia chasing me at the moment.

I leaped into the air letting the ground be nothing but a spell, the sight of the canines came into view quickly but the sight was something I didn't think was such a good idea to bring Rukia now.

The sight of little children playing in the snow with their mothers filled my amber eyes at the sight. They were all so pure and happy. That was just a target for Rukia to kill.

I saw Toshiro in the distance with his grandparents " TOSHIRO!" I screamed causing him to look up at me.

" Koursaki?" He questioned before he noticed the flaming anger of Rukia behind me. He looked over at his grandmother who was looking at the same sight " Get the clan inside and safe, now!" He barked.

His grandfather growled as he leaped into his grey large form and snapped at us in the sky. I watched as the women and children ran into the cabins with lightening speed.

With a slid I dragged the snow with my feet and looked over at Rukia who was looking at us from a tree branch " Karin's on her way to deal with her, she told me to bring her here because you guys could handle it" I told the two as they glared at the fledgling.

Toshiro snapped at me and the looked at his grandfather " We can't deal with a fledgling, alone" he barked towards me, when a howl from behind was heard I looked over to see a large black wolf and many others.

" You didn't think we would let you fight alone" the wolf growled, I smirked at Kanaye's words as he looked over at Toshiro.

A hiss soared through the air causing everyone to look over at Rukia as she slid to the ground towards me. I turned letting her collide with Kanaye.

A bark echoed as be snapped at Rukia and the pack charged at her with anger. " Koursaki, get out and fight" Toshiro barked as he ran. With a nod I launched at the fight.

The battle was tough, Rukia was strong and throwing wolves around like stones. Then when it came to me she fought like I was a demon.

A panted left my lips as I laid in the snow looking at Rukia who tossed Keigo to the side causing him to whimper as his back hit a tree. The only two left was Toshiro and his grandfather.

Toshiro growled as he approached the fledgling with his teeth bared, his white fur mixed with the snow. I noticed the worry he had for his grandfather, who was weaker then others.

When I heard a whimper in the air I looked over to see that a grey wolf was injured away in the snow. Toshiro's grandfather was harmed.

With the anger from the sight Toshiro leaped only to have his sides captured by Rukia and squeezed. The crunching sound of his ribs filled the air as he squirmed.

With in a flash of an eye Toshiro was freed and over to the side with Nemu at his aid. " Ichigo!" I heard causing me to look over at Rangiku as she held Orhime in arms with clothing.

" Rangiku-San?" I said in a question, what was she doing here?

" Karin got us and told us what was happening. Orhime is going to heal the injured-"

" Where's Karin!" I yelled at her, it seemed that Rukia was gone from the sight and Karin wasn't around.

" We need to clear the area, Ichigo" Rangiku growled as she walked over. If Karin and Rukia were fighting then it was boom for this town and for the clans land.


	38. Authors note

**Hey there readers! So I have gotten comments on getting a beta reader, and I have one! They are pretty awesome, they edit dance step! **

**Since, I have many spelling mistakes and grammer errors. I have to announce that I will be asking my beta reader to edit the change for me, so chapters will take longer to come out. **

**For now, I am stopping the change. So, if my beta says ''yes'' then I'll have her edit the earlier chapters. **

**Either that, or I'll be re-reading the fic and editing it for now on. I will post another authors note when, the change is running again but for now. I will be getting my beta, hopefully to help and fix this fic so its easier to read and understand! **


End file.
